AND BABY MAKES FOUR
by gillian dana
Summary: FORGIVE ME BUT IT'S MY FIRST FANFIC.THIS STORY IS ABOUT MULDER AND SCULLLY PREPARRING FOR THE BIRTH OF THEIR SECOND CHILD. MORE INTERESTING THINGS COME ALONG THE STORY AS WELL! PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Her bag was packed, the date was set, the room was finished, and a name was chosen all Mulder and Scully needed to do was wait two more weeks for the arrival of their second son... or so they thought.

Two weeks before the birth of ther second child Mulder was already going through sleepless nights. Why?

He was to concened about what kind of ather he was going to be to his new son. It was about 9:30 at night and scully finally got William to go to sleep b singing him his favorite lullabye.

" I see the moon and the moon see's me

and the moon see's the one that I want to

see

so God Bless the moon and God Bless me

and God Bless the one that I want to see."

Scully didn't know but Mulder had been watching her from William's doorway.

He just stood there admiring his wife as she got up from her rockingchair in Wiliam's room. She placed him on his bed, tucked him in, and kissed him goodnight. When Scully turned around she was s surpirsed when she saw Mulder just standing there looking at her.

Scully: " Mulder you scared me dont ever do that again."

Mulder: " Im sorry Scully, I just couldn't keep my eyes off of you"

Scully: " Mulder im nine months pregnant and im wearing big fat maternity clothes."

Mulder interuppted Scully by insisting that even though she was nine months pregnant she was still the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen and that he was so happy that she was the mother of his son and of his unborn child.

Both left William's room and went to their own room and they changed and headed straight for bed only tonight Mulder would go through another

sleepless night wondring once again about what kind of father he was going to be to this new baby. It was midnight and Mulder still had not fallen asleep. He layed on his bed and just stared at Scully, the woman who he loved so much. The woman that he could not believe was his.

Find out what happens in the next chapter. I promise that it's romantic. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Im glad that u guys really liked my story!

Hope u enjoy this new chapter. please and thank you.

Recap: Mulder stares at scully the woman that he loves so much and the woman who he cant believe is his.

Mulder kept tossing and turning for the next half hour or so until Scully finally took notice and just about had enough.

**Scully: **" Mulder what's going on ?, your moving more than the baby has for the past nine months. Tell me what's wrong?"

**Mulder: **"It's nothing , just go to sleep."

**Scully: **" Your lying. And I wont have it, Not again. "

**Mulder:** " I just feel so strange about all this, about being a father again. How do I know that I'm going to be a good father to this new baby."

**Scully:** " You dont."

Mulder looked at Scully with a puzzeled face thinking and wondering what her comment meant exactly.

**Scully**: " what I meant by the comment that I just made, which I could tell you dont understand, is that I aswell dont know what kind of father Im going to be to this new baby. All I can do is give this baby the same amount of love and affection and attention that I do to William. I am just going to give my new son all the love in my heart just as I do for William. All I can hope for is that at the end of the day I hope that my boys will think that Im a good mom, because truly that is what matters to me at the end of the day , if my kids think im a good mom."

**Mulder: **"But Dana you are a good mom, your a great mom."

**Scully: **" And your a great dad, William loves you. Your his hero."

**Scully**:" And remember you have two of the most important and greatest gifts to offer our boys."

**Mulder: **" Love and ... ??? "

**Scully: **" Courage to believe , a gift that you passed on to me and a gift that we together can pass on to our boys"

**Mulder:** " I guess your right ."

**Scully:** " I know Im right."

**Mulder**:" I thought you said that your only joy is not to prove me wrong. "

**Scully :** " when have I ever proven you wrong, except now at least."

The two just laughed, and Mulder gave Scully a kiss on the her forehead and then on the lips.

**Mulder**: " I love you Dana."

**Scully:** " l love you too. "

Five minutes later Mulder got really tired and he was resetteling himself bak into bed until he noticed Scully looking very uncomfortable.

Mulder looked at Sculy with concern in his eyes.

**Scully:** " Mulder, my water broke.!"

Hope you like this chapter. Get ready for the birth of Mulder and Scully's baby boy... or girl...boy? Girl?


	3. Chapter 3

I'm glad that you guys enjoyed chapter 1 and 2 of this story. I hope you guys will like this chapter just as much ! Please review ! Please and Thank you !

Recap: " Mulder my water broke !"

Mulder's eyes grew wider and wider with panic as he heard his wife's moaning from the contractions she was going through. Mulder and scully quickly got out of bed and as Scully headed to the bathroom to change out of her pajamas while Mulder went ahead and woke up William to take him to the hospital aswell. Mulder also went ahead and called up Monica and John Dogget, (they had gotten married six months earlier) and Skinner

to tell them to head over to the hospital.

Scully comes out of the bahroom while having a contration at the same time.

Mulder: "Ok i got William ready, everybody has been called, now all I need to do is change my clothes."

Scully: " Ok so far my contractions are four minuets apart, which means the baby is going to come really soon."

Mulder: " this is bad Scully."

Scully: " Why is this bad were having a baby... again."

Mulder: "But you're two weeks early !"

Scully: " So what if the baby is early, it's not like it's dangerous at this point, the baby will be fine."

Mulder:" You know what this means right?"

Scully: "What?"

Mulder:" Well since it's past midnight and it looks as if this baby will be born by tonight or tomorrow it's birthday will be on October 13th."

Scully: " Thank God it's not Friday."

As Mulder and Scully headed out he door,with Mulder carrying William who was still half asleep and in his other hand carrying Scully's bag both Mulder and Scully turned around and took one last look of their apartment ( one that they had bought a year ago after they got married, with three bedrooms) knowing that the next time they would be back they were bringing home the new member of the Mulder family. After that they headed straight for the hospital. After Mulder and Scully along with little William arrived at the hospital, John and Monica along with A.D. Skinner arrived. All three headed to Scully's hospital room.

Monica: " Hey everybody! Thank you so much Mulder for calling John ad me to come to the hospital to be here when Scully gives birth to you're new baby boy, it really means alot to us, really it does."

Mulder: " No probem."

Just then Scully had another contraction and as Mulder held Scully's hand, Mulder told John to call the doctor because her contractions were coming faster. When the docotor came he said Scully was fully dialated and that the baby was ready to come out. While monica, John, a.d. Skinner and even little William were escorted out of the room by one of the nurses since they could not be in when she was giving birth Scully's mom called Mulder and told him that she could not make it by tonight that she would be there in morning with Bill and Tara but to keep her posted about her daughter and the baby.

After ten minuets of trying to give birth, the big moment finally came.

Doctor:" It's A Girl !"

Scully was excited and and tired at the same time but she could not wait to hold her baby girl, while Mulder was of course excited he could not help but look confused at the same time after he gave Scully a kiss on the forehead for giving him another healthy and beautiful child and him telling her that he loves her so much but just had to ask Scully if she had any idea what so ever that they were having a girl instead of a boy.

Mulder: " Did you have any idea?"

Scully: " I had you big time."

Mulder: " What, you knew ?"

Scully: " I found out two weeks ago the doctor had made a mistake, and he said that we were having a girl instead of a boy, that's why I kept buying new baby things, to replace everything that was in blue with pink things."

Mulder: " I can't believe that you didn't tell me that I was having a daughter instead of a son."

Scully:" I wanted to surprise you! "

Both held the baby and cried when they frist saw her. A few minutes later Scully named the baby, a name she had picked out in secret from Mulder. After a few minuets later Mulder decided to not call Scully's mom so that they could surprise her when she finally comes but he decided to go out to the waiting room to surprise the others especially William.

Tune in for chapter four to see how the others react. If you guys have any suggestion for chapter four and five please write it in you're review. Much appreciated! Please review ! Hope you guys enjoyed the surpirse. Remember you guys still need to find out Baby Girl Mulder's name ! If you have any suggestion please also leave it in you're review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you very much for all of you're reviews. Very much appreciated!

Here is chapter four !! Please review !

Recap: It's A Girl ! Mulder is shocked by the surprise that he has a baby daughter instead of another baby boy, but Scully knew all about it and did not tell Mulder. Mulder is now going to inform his friends and son that it's a girl.

Mulder walks out of the labor and delivery room leaving his wife and new baby girl. He feels all excited inside because first of all he has become a father again, he has a daughter instead of another son ( which he would not have minded having another son ) and he cant wait to see his friends reactions when they hear the news that it's a girl instead of a boy.

**John:** " Well is he born yet ? "

Monica, William, and a.d. Skinner got up from their chairs in the wating room along with John to find out if the baby has indeed been born yet.

**Mulder:** " Yes, Dana gave birth to a beautiful baby girl ! "

All four look puzzeled.

**Monica**: " I'm sorry Mulder, but did you just say that Dana had a baby girl ? "

**Mulder:** " Yes I did. Apparently she found out just two weeks ago that the doctor had made a mistake and said that we were having a boy instead of a girl and she never told me, so this is as strange and yet exciting for me as it is for all of you."

John, Monica, and a.d. Skinner all congraulated and hugged Mulder, except for William since he was still a little confussed about what just happened.

**Skinner:** " How's Scully?"

**Mulder**: " She's great, wonderful and just excited that baby is finally here. The delivery was really beautiful. She just a little tired that's all."

**Monica**: " And how's the baby?"

**Mulder**:" She is wonderful. She has reddish brownish hair, green eyes and she is just great and really beautiful."

**John:** " What did you name her?"

**Mulder:** " Well Dana insisted that we name her Melissa Christina."

**John**: "Well I know why she choose the name Melissa, but why Christina ? "

**Mulder:** " My mom's name was Tina, and since Melissa Tina didn't sound just as right Scully and me decided that Melissa Christina sounded better. She insited that the name Tina had to be involved so now it's Melissa Christina."

All had big smiles on their faces. Then since the maternity gift shop was open they decided to exchange all of their " It's A Boy ! " ballons for " It's A Girl ! " ballons.

While the adults did that Mulder decided that before he went back into the room with Scully and the new baby he needed to talk to William about the fact that he has a baby sister instead of a baby brother.

**Mulder**:" Hey Big Brother ! "

**William**:" I dont want a baby sister, they are no fun !"

**Mulder:** " Well sure they are ! They are the terrifc sibling to have ! Having a baby sister is great you will see. I had a baby sister, and mommy had a sister. And our sisters were wonderful, and you're sister will be just as great."

**Wiliam:** " But I can't play boy games with her."

**Mulder:** " Well sure you can. Girls can do anything. You are going to love you're baby sister. I promise."

**William:** " Are you sure? "

**Mulder:** " As positive as I'll ever be."

The gang came back from the gift shop with the new ballons and that was Mulder's cue to go back to check in on Scully and the baby, so he gave William a kiss and told him that he was going to love his sister so much that he'll regret ever saying that he didn't want a sister. After that Mulder went inside the labor and delivery room to be with his wife and new baby. He told everyone that it will be just a little while longer before they could see Scully and the baby but to just hang in there.

Hope you guys liked this chapter, I really appreciate all the support. Please Review. Please, Please, Please !!! Tune in for chapter five ! Please if you have any suggestions for chapter five please put it in you're review.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you guys so , much for all the support. Please keep reviewing my story ! I'd really appreciate it.

Recap: Mulder tells the gang that Scully had a girl instead of a boy. William is not so happy but Mulder assures his son that he will love his new baby sister.

Mulder returns to the labor and delivery room to find Melissa Christina being taken away from her mothers arms so that she can be cleaned up and be taken to the nrsery for her check up and feeding. Mulder gives Scully another goodbye kiss as he decides to go with the nurses to the nursery with his new baby daughter. As he walks along the hall way with the baby and the nurse, he politly asks the nurse if he coud ask his friends ( who he and Scully considered family ) and his son if they could go along with them to the nursery, that the would just stay outside so that they could finally see the little baby that they had all longed to see and meet or the past nine months. The nurse said yes and so the gang along with William followed Mulder ( right behind him ) to the nusery. They all smiled in excitment.

Nurse: " Here we are Mr. Mulder, but unfortunatly you're friends and son have to what out here for just a few minutes just until I move the baby to the front with all the other newborns that were born tonight."

Mulder: "Well guys this is our stop, so just wait out here until I point out to you which one she is. Oh and um skinman can you carry little William here so that he an get a look at his new baby sister."

All nodded in agreement and as Muder entered the nursery with the nurse and Melissa, Skinner carried in his arms a very enthustiastic William. When the baby was all checked and cleanded up and dressed in a light pink blanket and on her ankel was her hospital bracelet with her name Melissa Christina Mulder, Mulder signaled his fiends and son that he was coming out so that he could show them who Melissa Mulder was exactly. There they all were standig in front of the big and wide nusey window waiting for Mulder to come out.

Mulder: " Alright now look at the most beautiful baby , and when you find her then you will fianlly see Melissa."

John: " As lovely as that sounds Mulder, but there are three newborn baby girls right in front of us and Im sure that Melissa is the prettiest one of them all but one has red hair and the other has brown hair so unless you and Scully had triplets that just so hapened to be all girls help me out here."

All laughing , Mulder said that she was the one in the middle. All looked at her with such glow and excitment in their eyes as they finally set their eyes on miss Mlissa Christina Muder. Mulder took his son and carried him in his arms and pointed out to his son who his new sister is. William just responded by saying that she was really pretty. All lauhed lightly and agreeded that Melissa was indeed a very pretty baby.

Monica: " You know Mulder, She looks a bit like you."

Mulder: " Nonsense she is gorgeous ! She is all Dana, no doubt about it."

Skinner:" So do you think that she will be the skeptic or the beliver in the familly."

Mulder:" The Mulder family is hopefully all full of belivers now, but thats trully all in the past my life now is Scully, William and now this little angel."

In saying that Mulder was looking straight at his daughter.

Monica:" You knw Mulder she is going to brake alot of hearts."

Mulder: " Of course she is she is just like her mom but then again if she trully is like her mother then she is going to makeone lucky guy happy to the point where he thinks that he has just died and gone to heaven because no woman that perfect could ever exsist."

All gave a small smile to eachother knowing that althoug he was talking about his daughter they knew that in between the lines he was talking about how Scully makes him feel."

It was 3:00 in the morning and Skinner decided that since it was going to be a little while longer before they could see Scully and the baby in person he would invite everyone for a quick bite to eat at the cafeteria. All said yes including little Wiliam but Mulder rejected insisting that his place was with his daughter. All left and when they did Mulder went inside the nursery to give Melissa her first feeding. When he was in there he sat on a rocking chair with is newborn daughter in his tightly but gently wrapped arms he started to sing quietly the song " The way you look tonight." The song that Mulder had dedicated to Scully at their wedding. He thought that in that moment that she was the only girl besides his wife that could actually make everyone in a room freeze in time because of their profound beauty. As Mulder sat there in the rockng chair holdng and rocking his baby he kept thinking to himself what he had done to deserve such a wonderful and beautiful wife, an amazing son and now a new baby daughter. A baby girl with ten little fingers and ten little toes with a cute round face and a pink skin toned button nose. Then he just realized that he was indeed for that moment the luckiest man in the world, and with that thought rising upon his mind a new song came into his head " What A Wonderful World." Mulder felt that he could not be any happier.

Hope you guys liked this chapter, I really tried to make it sweet. Please reiew. Please Please Please ! If you have any suggestions for chapter six please write it in you're review. I coud really use you're help. Thanks !


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks alot for you're reviews. Very much appreciated. This story takes place of when Mulder and Scully get back home from the hospital. I got this Idea from a reader who left me a very sweet review suggesting that chapter six take place of when Mulder and Scully go back home. This chapter is dedicated to my sister Melissa ( no lie, me and Scully have sisters with the same name ) because it's her birthday ! Happy Birthday Melissa !

Recap: The whole gang has just met baby Melissa.

Another day had passed and already everyone has seen Dana and Melissa in person. William was already in love with his new baby sister, Scully was alreay thinking about what cute outfits she still needed to buy for her new daughter and Mulder's only thought in his mind was about how wonderful and beautiful his daughter is. Mulder had trully fallen in love with his daughter. He loved experiencing the pegnancy with Scully and being there for the birth and now he knew for sure that nothing was going to pull him and his famly apart now. It was day three and it was time to go home. Scully was packing up her bag and the baby bag aswell while Mulder was signing the release forms, William of course had gotten used to going to the nursery so while his parents were getting ready to leave the hospital Monica and John took little William to the nursery to see the babies. An half an hour later everyone was ready to go so while Mulder went to go get the car and pull it up to the front of the hospital Scully was escortd out by Skinner and the others with John carring William and Scully carrying Melissa in her arms. Mulder finally pulled up to the front of the hospital. Mulder got out of the car to help his wife and new baby get into the car.

Scully got up from the wheelchair with the baby an while Mulder got William into the car Scully was aswell doing the same thing with Melissa.

Mulder: " Becareful G Woman that's my daughter you're puttng into that car seat so you better strap her in correctly."

Scully gave him a look but in the end she just had to smile. Eveyone was strapped in and so they all headed on their way home, John, Monica and A.D. Skinner agreeded they would go by the house tomorrow to visit them. After a ten minute car ride the Mulder family finally arrived home. Everyone got down from the car and while little William was eager to show his baby sister his room Scully got the baby along wih her bag down from the car while Mulder opened the aparment door. Finally the Mulder family was back home.

While Scully tried to take a very sleepy Melissa to her bassinet in her and Mulder's bedroom she did William the favor of taking his new baby sister over to her big brother's room after that Scully finally put the baby down for her nap. After that Mulder and Scully layed down on their bed so that they could keep a close eye on he baby while William was in his room playing with his toys and watching t.v.

Scully:" So tell me what's better having a daughter or a son?"

Scully asks jokingly.

Mulder:" Scully how could you ask me that , you know very well that I love my son and daughter just the same."

Scully starts to laugh.

Scully: " I know that Mulder, I was just kidding. For me it's not any better it's just different."

Scully stares at a picture of William in her room and then stares at Melissa and now she stares at Mulder.

Scully: " Thank you, Mulder. "

Mulder:" For what?"

Scully:" For telling me to never give up on a miracle."

Mulder:" You're welcome. I never gave up on a miracle either."

Scully:" You know Mulder having a son is wonderful but now that we have a little girl do you know what were in for?"

Mulder:" Yeah my wallet getting emptier and emptier every weekend for when she wants to go out just like he mommy, but no worries I'll stay home wih William and watch some b-ball."

Scully:" No genius, having a daughter means that now we have a joy bringer, a heart warmer and a memory maker, a daughter is love."

Mulder: " That's beautiful Dana, you just made that up in you're head now?"

Scully:" No I got it off a Hallmark card."

Both laughed.

Mulder:" Do you know how much I love you."

Scully:"Tell me again."

Mulder:" You are my soulmate, my other half, I can't live without. I admire everything you do . You make everything so beautiful. I love you so much that everytime that you leave me even for just five minutes it hurts. And when I look at William and Melissa it makes me want to cry because they are apart of you , they came from inside of you, and that just amazes me. You gave life to our children the best gift I could ever get. You're beautiful, smart, gentle and kindhearted not to mention the mother of my two beautiful children."

After that heartwarming talk Melissa started crying and Scully insisted on getting up to get her. When Scully got the baby she placed Melissa in the middle of the bed and while she was still fussing around Mulder and Scully tried to comfort her.

Mulder: " Now, Now none of that."

Scully:" I know what will make her go to sleep, a song..."

Scully:" Jerimiah was a bullfrog

Was a good friend of mine

Never understood and single word he said

But I helped him drink all his wine.

Joy to the world and to all the

boys and girls

Joy to all the fishes in the deep blue sea

Joy to you and me."

After that Melissa did indeed fall asleep on top on Mulder's chest and then William joined them and with that the Mulder family took a quick nap on the same bed safe and sound under the same roof. Deep down in their hearts Mulder and Scully knew nothing bad was going to happen this time around.

Please Read and review and if you review the story which I hope you do please give a shout out to my sis we'd both appreciate it. Please review! Hope you like it! Please give me suggestions and tell me if I should continue or move on. I f you say I should move on please give me suggestions of the next story line.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thanks so much for all of you're support and reviews!

Very much appreciated ! Please keep reviewing ! Please, if you love the x files as much as I do you will review my story, for Mulder and Scully's sake ! Lol just kidding but please do revew !

Recap: The Mulder family has brought home their new bundle of joy !

I's been two months since the birth of Melissa Mulder and it was time for mommy and daddy to go back to work. The Mulder's experienced a lovely holiday sason but the it's a new year and it's time to go to work ! Both Mulder and Scully taught classes at the academy. Both taught phycology and often talked about their expericens at the F.B.I. and about the X Files and Mulder was the type of teacher who talked with his students about everything even about his personal life, so today he was happy to share with his collagues and students that he now has a daughter. Mulder was dredding going to work. It was 7:30 and they had morning classes stated at 8:15. Both had gotten up from bed and while Scully ws in the shower, Mulder was in the nursery with Melissa. William was eaing beakfast and was wing for his grandma to ome over o babysit but during that tim Mulder was getting ready to ay goodbye to his baby girl. While in the nursery Mldr st on the rckng chair while carrying Melisa a story which just so appenedto b about a man an a woman that worked together to find the truth who later fell in love got married and had two beautiful babies. When Mulder walked out of the nursery to walk around the apartment with Melissa still in his arms he started to show her pictures of he and Scully and Wiliam that were hung up in the hallway.

Mulder:" And that's you're mommy with you're big brother Will at his first birthday,and that's me and youre brother atthepark, oh d hat's me an you'e mommy ( kissing ) at our wedding.

Then al of a sudden a noise came from Melissa. She laughed for the first time. Mulder looked the baby with such amazment and joyin hisyes, even tears were coming down his face. Herushed to thebdroom and just barged in without knoncking while his wife was putting on her clothes to get ready for work.

Mulder:" Dana come take a look at this !"

Scully:" Mulder couldn't this have waited?"

Mulder:" Not unless you would have wanted to miss you're child's first laugh."

Scully looked at Mulder with a questioning yet happy look upon her face. She finished pttngon her blouse and rushed over o Mulder and took the bay from his arms and and started to makefunny faces to make the baby laugh, but she didn't.

Scully:" Mulder are you sure that she laughed."

Mulder:" As sure as can ever be, he likes it when we kiss. That's when she laughed when I showed her the picture from the wedding. The picture of us sandng at the altar afte they pronnuced us married and then I kissed you."

Then desperate to hear her daughter laugh she grabbed Mulder bay the back of his head and orced a big kiss on him, then the sweet sound of laughter appeared once again.

Scully:" My baby, my sweet little baby just laughed."

Scully along with Mulder had tears streaming down their faces

Scully:" Mulder as beautiful as this moment is it's 7:55, we have to go."

Mulder lifts Melissa fom Scully's arms and place her in front of his face and makes it seem as if she is talking.

Mulder:" But I dont want you to go mommy. I'll miss you."

Sully pulls the bay away from Mulder and while she gos to place her in her crib in her room she ells mulder to quite complainig that work ends at 12:00 they would be home before they knew it. That she nows that it hurts to leave their children at home espacially a new baby but tat he willl entually get over i. Scully put the bay down and bent down to gv her a kiss goodbye then Muldr did just the same.They headed toward the amly room and kitchen area to greet Sclly's mom and to gve heir son a kiss goodbye. After that they lef. Both got in the car and as Mulder was backing up he saw the two car seats in the back and felt even more bad for leaving his kids. Muler and Scly arrived at work for the first time in six months, ( Mulder took time of aswell while Scully was pregnant.) Both were ervous and excited yet both secretly wanted to back home with their kids. Both went to their classes ( mulder walked scully to her classroom.) Mulder in truth spent the whole day with former studentsand new one aswel talking about the x files, his partner/wife Dana Scully and his two kids. Mulder could not get the kidsout ofhis had and so in that moment after class ended Mulder started to consider qutting his job and probably go back to the F.B.I. een he was not happy as a teacher. He finally made a decision but had to tell Scully about it first.

What should Mulder's decision Be ? Please write and review !


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews and for the suggestions, they really help. Hope you like chapter 8. Please read and review!

Recap: Mulder tries to make one of the most important decisions of his life.

It's 12:05 and both Mlder and Scully's classes have ended and so Mulder goes to Sully's class to pick her up and walk to the car so that he could get back home as soon as he could to see his babies. Afer a 15 minute car ride Mulder and Scully got home. Both got out of the car and Mulder ran as fast as he could to the couple's apartment so that he could finaly see his kids. He opened the door and there they were. Both kids in the kitchen with Mrs. Scully ( Melissa on her high chair and William sitting on a chair eatig his lunch.) Mulder rushed to his children to smuther them with hugs and kisses full fo love.

William:" Mommy! Daddy! You're home!"

Mulder:"You have no idea how much I've missed you. I coudnt wait to come home and see you and you're sister."

After Mulder let go of his son he went to straight to his daughter, getting her out of her high chair and embracing her in his arms, while Scully was hugging and kissing her little boy.

Mulder:" How's my baby girl? How are you? huh?"

Melissa starts to cry in her fathers arms.

Mulder:" Now now none of that."

After rocking Melissa a couple of times in his arms she finally stoppd crying.

William (still in Scully's arms.):" Daddy can we go to the park and play?"

Mulder:" Well sure buddy let me just change my clothes first and then we will be on our way."

On the way to the bedroom Mulder invited his wife to the park aswell and to also bring Melissa that it woud be her first trip to the park. Scully accepted the invitation and after she got ready she went into Melissa's room to get her stroller and baby bag and Melissa aswell. By the time Scully, Melissa and William were ready Mulder was still getting ready, so in order to get her husband to hurry up she told her son to call his father by his first name to see if that would make him hurry up.

William:" Fox hurry up !"

Mulder immediatly came out of the room, picked up his son from the floor and carried him into his arms and told him in a joking yet serious way to never use that name again. William laughed as he looked at his mother who had a smile on her face aswell and he told his father that mommy said to call him " Fox ." In order to get even with his wife he told his son to start calling his mother Dana, but before he could Scully told her son " That's mommy to you mister." - Mulder" Are we even then."

-Scully:" I suppose." Both laughed and Mulder gave his wife a romanic and passonate kiss. Melissa and William laughed will watchng their parents exchange in romantic gesture. After that the family headed for the park 1 blk away.

When they got there Mulder immediatly started playing with his son on the playground while his wife in the mean time was sitting on the park bench with the stroller in front of her while she was reading her book ( The five people you meet in heaven.) After 30 minutes of playing with his son some of William's friends showed up and then he sadly ignored his father and went on playing with his friends. Mulder not really dissapointed whats over as long as his son was happy he thought to himself he sat right next to Scully while at the same time admiring his baby daughter.

Mulder:" Dana are you happy?"

Scully:" Yes, very much. I dont think I could be happier. Why?"

Mulder:" I'm not happy."

Scully looked at her baby and at William and when he looked at her husband she already had tears in her eyes.

Scully:" You dont love me anymore is that it? Is it the kids? Are they tying you down? I thought you loved me and the kids. I thought you wantd this life. Why are you doing this to me after everything we've been through? Is'nt this what we fought for, to be together."

Mulder finally looks at his wife to see tears streaming down her face and her eyes filled with sadness.

Mulder:" Dana you got it all wrong."

Scully:" I got it all wrong? I dont believe that you did not hear the words have just come out of you're mouth. You just told me that you're not happy. I cant believe this Mulder!"

Mulder:" Dana like I said you got it all wrong. They way I made my statement was wrong aswell I meant that I'm not happy with my professional life. I'm not happy being a professor. I love you Dana. you're my everything. I'd die without. I would'nt ruin our marriage or our family even if someone held a gun to my head and foced me to. I love all three of you. You and the kids aremy life. I think I want to go back to the F.B.I."

Scully:" The F.B.I. Mulder! Dont you remember all the traveling and hours and sacrifices we had to go through. I know that you were happy there Mulder because so was I, but this isn't about me or you anymore Fox, it's about them. ( Pointing at their children.)

Mulder:" I've thought about that Scully and I've talked to Skinner about it and he says that we could still work for the x files but we could also stay here and only here since Dogget and Monica work on the x files aswell they could do all the traveling. And he says that he will make sure that we are home before dinner with our kids everyday. He also says he will give us vacation time, it's not like before Scully."

Convinced herself she told Mulder to take the job and after that discussion and before leaving the park Mulder made a phone call to a.d. Skinner to tell him that come september he would have a new/old F.B.I. agent back on the X files. While on the phone and gathering the kids things together Scully made a drastic decesion and she interuppted Mulder grabbed the phone from under his hand and she told a.d. Skinner that her husband made a mistake that come september the F.B.I. would recieve two new/old F.B.I. agents back on the X files. After she hung up.Mulder Patically had tears in his eyes and he lifted his wife up in the air and kissed and hugged his wife so many times it became patheic for onlookers. Both went home but before they went to bed the both typd uped their letters of resiggnation signed their signature's on them and went off to their room so they could be alone with eachother and celebrate.

Hope you liked this chapter. I really worked hard on it. Please read and review! Please, please, please review and give me suggestions. Please and thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

This chapter is dedicated to a very dear fan of mine. She has helped me out with my story and has always given me support.

Thank you to my dear fan! Please read, review and enjoy this chapter! Please review!

It was now May and school was ending. his would aleady mark the end of Mulder and Scully's job as college professors. They would take the sumer off before returning to the F.B.I. to enjoy oe last summer of freedom. To enjoy William's fourth birthday and to be with the kids. Before school ended Mulder and Scully had to fullfill their last days as professors and so since their day did not end until 3:00 both decided to combine their classes together to give one last and final lecture so they moved Scully's students and Mlde's students all into one classroom. The lecture was titled " Searching For The TRUTH." Both sets of classes sat before their professors and to some their mentors to hear them talk about their search for the TRUTH. Mulder and Scully were rather very romantic with eachother in class. They gave eachother looks filled with passion in their eyes. They had decidedthatin their fnal lcture they were going to say everything. Every single detail about what happened to them in and out of the X files office. And so they started out their class by introducing themselves...

Mulder:" My name is Profesor Fox Mulder and this is my wife Dana Mulder."

Students were shocked. They knew that they would look at eachother romantically time and time agan and that Profssor Mulder had a wife named Dana but they never made the connection.

Scully's student:" Wait a minuet professor Scully since when have you been with Professor Spooky Mulder?"

Everyone laughed especially Mulder and Scully.

Scully:" Three and a half years ago. After leaving the F.B.I. and after the birth of our son William, ( who they brought alng with them aswell as Melissa they were behind Mulder's desk playing.)

Mulder's student:" When did you and Professor Scully fall in love while working at the F.B.I. ?"

Mulder:" Well for me it ws love at first sight but for Dana , well love came by what she's told me after four years ofworking together. We got closer durng a difficult time for Dana. That's when love came from Professor Scully."

Scully:" We worked together for 8 and a half years before having William and getting married."

Scully's student:" When did you two start you're relationship?"

Scully:" After a near death xperience and after my cancer went into remission."

Mulder's Student:" You had cancer?"

Scully:" Yes and it was terminal but Fox found a cure. He cured me then he asked me out."

Everyone laughed. After talking just about everything they went through dring the X files they realizdthey day was almost over. Since they only had twenty minuets left they introuced the children to the class. Sully brought out lttle William wh immdiatly jumped into Mulder's arms as soon as he saw his dad. Scully got Melissa out of the stroller and carried her in her arms.

Mulder:" As you can see this is our baby boy, our son William and this is our seven month old daughter Melissa. Aren't they beautiful? They look just like their mother.

After class ended they broke the news to their students that they were leaving. Begging and pleading came from their students but no good they had their mind set about leaving.

They got home a while later and after long day wth their kids hey were already put to bed. Around 12:30 Mulder could not sleep. He rose out of his bed ad entered into William's room and he just watched him slee. He then went into Melissa'a rom to do the same. After n hour of looking at his beautiful children sleep he went back to bed and stared a the woman he loved the most in this world, Dana. She later woke up.

Scully:" What are you thinking?... Mulder?"

Mulder: " Im thinking about the happy memories we had while working on the x files."

Scully:" Good times. A couple of bad tmes but alot more good times than bad."

Mulder:" Remember whenI taght you how to play baseball."

Scully:" Hips before hands."

Mulder:" You remembered G woman."

Scully:" I can also recall the time you made me go into that haunted house on christmas eve. I cant believe you shot me you're own girlfriend at the time."

Mulder:" I'm sorry but they were plaing with my head."

Scully: "I know im just palying."

Mulder:" You know that I love you right?"

Scully: " Yes and I love you."

Scully fell asleep in Mulder's arms he kissed Scully's forhead and whispered in her ear " I'd do it all over again Dana, you're worth it and dont you forget it."


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is dedicated to another dear and dedicatd fan of mine. Thank you for all of your support and reviews. Oh and thanks for the sugestions. Thanks a millon. Hope you like this chapter. One uesion though Should i end the story? Should this be the last chapter? Please give me ur answes. leaseread, review and enjoy!

It was 12:00 midnight, that meant it ws June 2nd, ( William's fourth birthday.) Mulder and Sully were in heir roomsleeping until their alarm soundedit was toalert them that their baby boy's birthay had just arrived. They got out of bed and Scully reached into their closetto give atleast one present to their son justuntil his party. They left their bedroom with the gift in Mulder's arm and both went into Melissa's rom so that she too could greet William on his birthday. Both went into William's room ( Melissa in Scully's arms) and started screaming out Happy Birthday! William woke u like a little enigizerbnny ready to greet his parents and baby sister on his fourth birthday. Allsat on William's bed and each gave him a kiss and a hug.

Scully:" Happy birthday sweetheart. Mommy loves you so much."

Scull cries while looking at her son who is fill with such gle in his eyes.

William:" Daddy why is mommy crying?"

Mulder:" Because she see's that her baby is growng up and she is happy about it."

Scully:" You know William when you were born, you were crying while others around you were smiling...live yourlife to the fullest... so that when you die you will be smling and everyone around you will be crying. I know you may not understand this now but in the future you will."

Both decided to give William his gift. William opend it and was filled with such happiness. It was a business suit wha matchng tie and a fake F.B.I. bade with William's picture on it.

Scully:" Did'nt you say that you wanted to look just like daddy."

William:" Yeah! Thanks mommy, thanks daddy!"

Mulder:" Your welcome birthday boy! Now it's time to go back to bed."

All three left he room once again wishing William happy birhday and they also mad sure oell him bout how much he was going to have at hs party later on today. After that Mulder took Melissa back to her roo and placed her in her crib.

Mulder:" Sweet dreams baby girl. Don't grow up too fast."

Mulder lft the rom and wentbackto his rom only when he got back to ed he and Scully engaged in a romantic evening by n Mulder's terms recreating the night she concieved William. Around 3:00 both were getting ready for bed.

Mulder:" I love you Dana."

Scully:" Mulder why do you love me so much? I'm just one somewhat average person out of 5 million others on this earth."

Mulder:" Dana to he world you may be just one person, but to on person you maybe thier world. Besideds I alrady told you. You're my one in 5 million."

Scully had a tear streaming down her face wich Mulder cleared away from her face with his finger. Both went to sleep and awoke at around 8:45 from a very enthustiastic William.

William jumping on his parents bed.

William:" Mommy ! Daddy! Wake up it's my birthday! I'm four!"

Both immediatly woke up and started running errands to prepare for the party. Mulder blew up ballons, hung the happy birthday signs up, got the cake table ready and he tidyedup the house a bitthen he and the kids got dresed while Scully went to go get food and the birthday cake. Then jus as she ot home and got dressd the first guest arrived. It was the Lone Gunnmen. They had been staying in london doing research on only God knows what and so they still had not even been aware that a miss Melissa Mulder exsisted. Mulder answered the door with William holding his hand because hetld is son that it was his party so he nede to greet each and everyone of his guests.

Langly, Byers and Froike:"Happy Birthday William!"

William:" Thank you! Who are you?"

Everyone laughed.

Mulder:" William these are some of daddy's good friends. This is Langly, Byers and Frohike."

William:" Hi! Thanks for coming!"

Byers:" you're welcome."

Byers( who still had a crush on Scully): So Mulder where is the lovely Miss Dana Scully?"

Mulder:" That's Mrs. Dana Mulder, Frohike and you know it. She's in the bedroom getting ready. She's with..."

Mulder then realizedthat they still did not know that Scully had gotten pregnant again and they had never seen Melissa. So he thought about surprisng them.

Langly:"She's in the bedroom with what?"

Mulder:" With William's gifts, last minute gift wrapping."

Scully yelled from the bedroom " Mulder can you come help me with the b..."

Mulder:" Gifts! Sure thing hun!"

Mulder ran back into the bedroom got the baby and headed out to the family room to surprise the guys.

une in to see the guys reaction to baby Melissa and read how Mulder tries t continuosly remind frohike that he married Scully. Please read and review !!!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Please read, review and enjoy. Should I keepgoing? Tell me in your review! Please please review!

Recap: It's William's birthday and the lone gunmen have come back. Mulder decides to surprise the lone gunmen with Melissa exsistnce.

Mulder carried his sweet little baby in his arms. And so the two arrived into the family room where they saw the lone gunmn sitting on the couch with William. Then all three men turn around and see their bst friends and a little baby.

Byers:" Cute baby Mulder. Looks just like you only she has red hair ."

Langly:" No! Mulder you and Scully didn't!"

Frohike:" Mulder you go Scully knockd up again! You see guys this is what happens hen you pospoe a relationship wth somone for 5 years."

Mulder:" Boys this is Melissa Christina Mulder. I have a baby daughter!"

Langly:" Mulder with all do respects, how is this possible?"

Mulder:" Well you see Langly when a man and a woman are in love and they..."

Langly:" Mulder I'm not little Willy over here who's still my be curious about how exactly his baby sister came about. What I mean is how was this between you and Scully possible?"

Mulder:" Easy, the doctors lied to her. She is not barren. She can have as many babies as she wants. And so we were blessed with this little angel."

All four men smiled after hearing about how Scully can indeed have children. Then they all look and admire the baby, then the realize that they still have not seen Scully.

Mulder:" Dana, baby come out here the guys are here!"

Scully came into the family room.

Scully:" Oh my God! Langly, Byers,Frohike is that you?"

Lone Gunmen:" The one and only!"

The four got together and Scully huggd each man indviually. Then they talked about how they missed the birth of their daughter. All of the sudden the doorbell rang.

Mulder answered the door along with William leaving the baby with his wife. He opend the door and there they were Mr. and Mrs. John Dogget.

Mulder:" Hey guys!"

Monica:" Hi Mulder! Happy Birthday William!"

William:" Thank you aunt Monica. Hi uncle John! It's my birthdy today!"

John:" So that's what this party is for!, Happy Birthday buddy!"

They come in and a while later all the guest arrived. There while everyone talked to one another and William played with his cousins Scully stood in the kitchen overlooking everything so that she could cherish this moment of everyone coming together for such a glamorous occasion. Then came Mulder right behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Mulder:" Why are you standing here away from all the fun?"

Scully:" I just wanted to get myself cleaned up. I got a little dizzy that's all, but im sure i'll be fine."

Mulder:" Oh God! I hate it whenever this happens to you. I hate it whenever something goes wrong with you. How are you feeling now ?"

Scully:" First of all I'm fine. Second of all, why do you say all that as im defected?"

Mulder:" I'm sorry I made it seem like that. Really I am because you know what, you're perfect. I love you so much it just hurts me to see you hurt."

Scully:" Well thanks for you're concern dear but I think I'll be fine."

Mulder grabs the birthday cake while Scully goes into the nursery to get baby Melissa who just woke up from her nap. Then the whole family gathered around the cake table to sing William Happy Birthday, while his father carried him and his mother nd sister stood right beside them.

Everyone:" Happy Birthday To You!, Happy Birthday To You!, Happy Birthday Dear William! Hapy Birthday To You! Yay!!!!

Mulder brought his son directly in front of the cake with the four lite candles in the middle of it.

Mulder:" Go ahead William make a wish."

William closed his eyes ever so gently and he made his birthday wish. Then he bew out the candles. Everyone cheeredand Mulder and Scully gave their son a kiss aswell as everyone else. A couple lof hours later all of their guest had left. William opened up all his presents and he and his sister were put to bed. Then Mulder and Scully started cleaning up the place. As Scully was about finished washing the dishes she felt a lttle dizzy again. Mulder was in the room getting ready for bed.

Sculy feeling all of a sudden nauseas aswell called out her husband but it was to late.

Scully:" Fox!"

Scully fainted and hit her head against the sink area causing her to bleed from her forehead.

Find out what happens when Mulder see's his hurt wife on the floor unconsicous.

Please review. Please, please, please!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hope you guys liked the cliff hanger. Please **read, review and enjoy**!

**Please Review!**

**Recap: " Fox!" Scully hits her head on th sink area then faints.**

Scully lays practically lifeless on the floor of the kitchen floor. Now Mulder arrives from the couple's bedroom to see why his wife so urgently called him.

Mulder:" Dana do you seriously want to wake up the kids cause if you do you may just succeed with the way you yell my name like that. Dana? Scully?"

Mulder then all of the sudden looks down at the floor and see's Scully's arm extended outward. Mulder then realizes a very small pool of blood very close to Scully's head. Mulder's heart races to the extreme and his eyes are filled with panic and fear. A feeling that he deeply wanted to never have to feel again. Muldr runs to aid his wife.

Mulder:" Scully? Baby wake up?"

Scully still lyes on the floor practically lifeless and bleeding from her forehead. Mulder places two fingers on the side of Scully's neck to check for a pulse.

Mulder:" No Pulse."

Mulder panics even more. He places his hands very close to chest to apply c.p.r.

Mulder:" 1,2,3,4,5,"

Mulder applies mouth to mouth. Still no pulse. As Mulder tris once again to apply c.p.r. he starts tocry and he starts to beg Scully to wake up.

While trying to apply c.p.r.

Mulder:" Come on Dana! Wake up! Come on baby, wake up!"

He breathes into her mouth once again wth his tears now touching her face. Still no pulse. Mulder's panic grows even more.

Mulder:" Baby come on wake up! Dana! Wake up!"

Mulder gives Scully for the third time mouth to mouth and she wakes up only to vomit blood all over herself and Mulder.

Mulder:" Dana what's going on? Baby what's happening to you?"

Scully was about to try to respond before she threw up blood once agian. Mulder gets a dish towel to cleanup the vomit and to apply pressure to Scully's wound on her forehead. Then Scully passes out once again. Mulder checks to see if she is breathing. She is. Mulder gts the phone and dials 911.

911 operator:" 911 what is you'r emergeny?"

Mulder:" It's my wife Dana Mulder, she fainted and she hur herself and she stopped breathing and..."

911 operator:" Sir why dont you try c.p.r."

Mulder:" Well if you would have left me finish I would have been able to tell you that I did perform c.p.r. and she regain a pulse after the third try. She then threw up blood and now she has passed out a again!"

911 operator:" Sir is she breathing now?"

Mulder:" Yes!"

911 operator:" Sir keep a close eye on your wife and I wil send an ambulance right over."

Mulder:" Thanks! The address is 1745, north west 112 street, GeorgeTown, apartment 42. The name is Mulder!"

Mulder hung up the phone and while still applying pressure to Scully's headwound Mulder then called Monica and John to see if they could come over and take care of the kids. They gladly but of course anxiously said yes. He told them to hurry right over. 8 minutes later along with John and Monica arrivng to the Mulder apartment ws the ambulanc with the two paramedics. As soon as the doorbell rang Mulder answered the door. He ld the paramedics o is wife and whlethey were loading her onto the gurny Mulder went into the bedroom and changed out of his bloody shirt and into a long sweatshirt, ( he kept the long striped pajama pants on.) John and Monica finally got into the apartment and as soon as Monica saw Scully she started crying.

John:" Monica calm down she is going to be fine."

Monica:" John she has blood all over her, She is barely beathing and now she has a bump on the head. How to recover from that is'nt John."

Mulder came out of the bedroom and told John and Monica that the kids were sleeping and to plese not tell them anythng about their mom. He also asked ither John or Monica to cleanup the blood from the floor. After that Mulder, Scully and the paramedics left the apartment and climbed into the ambulnce with sirens and all. Mulder just sat next to his wife holding her hand ever so tightly. In some strange way it was his wa of making sure she did not leave him. In the ambulance memories came back of when Scully has beenhurt on the job, going through hr cancer, and of coure giving birth to the kids. All of the sudden Scully wakes up unsure of where she is and she starts complainig of sharp pains around her lower stomach area maybe around her uterus. She starts squeezing Mulder's hand even harder as the pain increases.

Scully:" Fox! It hurts! Ouch! Ouch, Fox!!!"

Mulder:" Someone help her please!!! Dana, sweetheart im here. Baby im here and im not leaving your side!"

Scully:" Aaaa! Aaaaa!!!"- **screaming like in the episode Milagro.**

Mulder:" Dana im here. Will someone please help my wife!"

Then all of a sudden blood is coming out between her legs.

Scully:" Aaaaa!!!!! Aaaaaaa!!!!!!!!"

Mulder:" Dana what's going on? Sir whats going on with my wife?"

Paramedic:" Sir I cant explain the vomitting and and dizzyness but she may at the sametime be **suffering a miscarriage**."

Please read review and enjoy. Tune in to see Mulder's reaction and to see Scully possibly get better or worse. Next chapter will have the return of some characters. Please review!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hope I have you guys on the edges of your seats. Please read review and enjoy!

Recap: " Sir she may be suffering a miscarriage."

Mulder's eyes grew wider with panic as soon as he heard thenews that his wife was not only pregnant again but now she maybe losing their baby.

Scully screams grew louder and louder with the sharp pains growing more intense by the second. Mulder is begging the paramdics to help his wife. Then they arrived at the hospital. The back doos to th mbulance opened up and MUlder got out at the same time as the strecher while still holding Scully's hand. Nurses and doctors immdiatley tried to attend to Scully. One nurse placed an oxygen mask on her and after they rushed her to the er. Mulder still walking very fast trying to keep up with the others and with his wife. He was still holding her hand. When arriving in the emergency room Mulder desperatly tries help his wife in nedbut the doctors and nurses try to keep them apart.

ER nurse:" What's the patient's name sir?"

Mulder:" Dana Mulder!"

ER doctor:" Can you tell me what happened o Ms. Mulder?"

Mulder:" First of all, it's Mrs. Mulder. Second of all, I found her passd out on he kitchen floor with that bloody bump on her head, the next thing I knew she had no pulse..."

ER doctor:" Did you apply c.p.r.?"

Mulder:" Yes. She regained a pulse after the third try but then she woke up and vomited blood and now in the ambulnce she started bleeding again as you can see and they are telling me that she could be suffering a miscarriage!"

ER doctor( to nurse):" I need a sonogram machne andI need blood work done on Mrs. Mulder. Try to stablelize her."

Mulder:" Doctor what is going on?"

ER doctor:" Mr. Mulder I honstly dont know, but Im going to try my best o help her but Im sorryin the mean time you need to sit down right over there so that we can concentrate better on trying to help your wife."

Mulder was not going to fight about. His only concern was that Scully would be alright and with that thought in mind he let o of his wife's hand and he gave her a kiss on the forhead. After that Mulder went to go sit in the er waiting room. About ten minutes later the doctor arrived.

Mulder:" Doctor what's going on with my wife? Is she ok?"

ER doctor:" Mr. Mulder your wife has indeed suffered a miscarriage."

Mulder( with tears in his eyes:" How? When? When did this happen?"

ER doctor:" According to the sonogram, blood tests and medical records she was two months pregnant. She lost the baby Mr. Mulder that's what made her bleed even more. We put 5 stiches on her forhead for her wound but Mr. Mulder I cant explain the rest. You told me she felt dizzy, and she vomitted blood."

Mulder(already with tears down his face):" Yes. Does she have cancer again?"

ER doctor:" No! Not at all."

Mulder's eyes grew wider and his moans of grief grew louder. He was tired of of his wife suffering.

Mulder:" Any ideas about what it could all mean? The dizziness and vomittng and the o pulse, what does this all mean?"

ER doctor:" I could be a bleeding ulser, but I need to run more tests."

Mulder:" Well when can I see her?"

ER doctor:" As soo as we get her into a room. I have to go tend to you're wife, I will let you know as soon as possible when your wife has a room."

Mulder:" Ok, Thank you doctor."

ER doctor:" No problem. Mr. Mulder Im sorry for your loss."

Mulder:" Thanks."

Mulder went to a pay phone to first call Monica and John to tell hem what's going on and check up on the kids, then he would call his mother in law to tell her everything.

Ring,Ring,Ring...

John:" Mulder resisdence."

Mulder:" Hello John?"

John:" Mulder! It's me John. Listen how's Scully?"

Mulder:" Well they cant explain the vomitting and the izzines but she did suffer a miscarriage on the way over. I suppose that she is doing better now. "

John:" Aw! Mulder that's terrible! How far along was she?"

Mulder:" Apparently she was two months along."

John:" You say that like you had no clue about the baby."

Mulder:" I didn't. She ither did not know herself or she was waiting until a better time to tell me."

John:" Well Mulder I should probably let you go now your place is with Scully."

Mulder:" I know but before I go how are the kids?"

John:" They are fine. Really they are."

Mulder:" That's good to know. Well listen take good care of my babies over there.Tell them that mommy and daddy will be home soon."

John:" Will do. Take care Mulder, Of you and Scully."

Mulder:" I will. Thanks John bye."

Mulder hangs up the phone and immediatly looks for change and calls Scully's mom.

Ring,Ring,Ring...

Mrs. Scully:" Hello? ( in a tired voice.)"

Mulder:" Maggie, it's Mulder."

Mrs. Scully:" Oh hello Fox. Fox is something wrong? Is it William? Melissa? Dana?"

Mulder:" Sadly it's Dana. She has suffered a miscarriage and she threw up blood and she is dizzy."

Mrs. Scully:" Oh my God! Fox is she ok?!"

Mulder:" I have not seen her but they tell me she is stabilized."

Mrs. Scully:" I'll be there in a few hours."

Mulder:" Well just remember it's the same hosital here we had Melissa. Ok?

Mrs. Scully:" Ok thank you Fox, I will see you soon."

Mulder:" Your Welcome."

Mrs. Scully:" Fox please take care of her."

Mulder:" I will I promise."

Both hang up the phone.Mulder goesback to his seat and he thinks back in his mind about all the good times he nd Scully shared.

Moments for example of when he taught Scully how to play baseball, christmas after being in the haunted house, Scully singing to him in the forest, Their trip o HollyWood together and other romanic moments espcially about how beautiful she looked coming down the aisle, seeing her stomach grow bigger and bigger through out both pregnancies and of course the babies birth. Mulder had strong tears in his eyes until a nurse came by to alert him that his wife was in her hospital room. Muldrgot up and headed to his wife's room.

Sorry I did not return the characters I said I would but they are coming I Promise. Im sorry! Tell me what you think. Please review! Please!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Christie. She is the one that got me addicted to this site and for that I am truly greatful.

Thank you ! Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. Please read, review and enjoy! Please review!

The nurse lead Mulder to his wife's hospital room. As Mulder approches Scully's room his heart beats louder and louder as he thinks about what kind state of health he may find his wife. Mulder and the nurse arrived at Scully's room.

Nurse:" Here we are Mr. Mulder. Room 4211."

Mulder:" Um Thank you."

Before Mulder walked he gathred up all his strength and curage because he knew that as soon as he would see his if he may just break down and cry and he knew that she did not need that from him at this moment. She needed his help right now more than ever, especially since they did not know what is wrong with her. After doing that Mulder finally walked into the room. There she was, Dana lying on a bed with iv's in her and a oxygen tube in her nose. At that moment he truly felt like breaking down in tears but he reminded himself that he had to be strong. After seeing her for the first time since everything had happened he got a chair and pulled to it to Scully's bedside and he sat next to her just holiding her hand. He did not have the heart to work wake her. He just sat there and stared at her face. He could not belive what had just happened, he was still trying to process everything into his mind, the miscarrage, and he could take out the image in hi head of all the blood. He had never seen so much blood and i hurt him even more that it was coming from his wife. He sat on the chair recalling once again the good tims between he and Scully. This time he recalled heart to heart conversations that they would have for example, ( the motel room scene from both the pilot and series finale episode and the couch scene from All Things.) Then all of he sudden Scully woke up. Mulder had not noticed ( he was staring into " space".)

Scully:" Mulder?"

Mulder looks at Scully with his eyes wide and a somewhat smile on his face yet he was still sad about losing the baby, especially one that he had no knowledge of.

Mulder:" Scully?!, Your awake!"

Scully:" I lost the baby didn't I?"

Mulder:" Yeah. You knew about the baby and you did not tell me about it."

Scully:" I just found out the other day ad I want to wait until after William's birthday. I did no want to mak such a big announcement of it not yet at least. No the only announcement I'll be making is that we lost a baby."

Mulder:" But I still dont understand why you did not tell me?"

Scully:" I was still waiting for a good tme to tell you."

Mulder:" But you always told me right away about your previous pregnancies, well except about William but that was not under your control, but why? Why didn't you tell me?"

Scully:" You know why I didn't tell you, because I was affraid I would loose you."

Mulder:" What? I would never leave you or the kids. I love you all three of you so much. Nothing could ever pull me away from you guys never. And I would have this baby just as much. I would have love to have another baby especially with you. I love you and I love making a family with you no matter how big our family gets."

Scully:" I guess I was just overeacting. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Mulder:" Well there's nothing to forgive you for but if it makes you feel better then yes. I forgive you, and you know what else?"

Scully:" Hmm?"

Mulder:" I love you."

Scully:" I love you too."

Mulder:" Scully what happned to you back home? You scard me you know that. You were hurt and you were not breathing."

Scully:" I dont know Mulder. All I remember is feeling dizzy and then nauseas then I just called out your name so you could help me and before I knew it I hit the ground after hitting my head like an idiot."

Mulder:" Never call yourself an idiot. It hurts me for you to say sch lies about yourself. You Dana Katherine Scully are no idiot. Do you think I would have married and had, had a family with an idiot."

Scully:" Mulder."

Mulder:" What?"

Scully:" No I'm not calling you. What I mean by saying Mulder is that you forgot to say Mulder when you said my full name."

Mulder:" Oh, well your right Scully I did. I guess I'm the real idiot."

Scully:" Stop it ! You are not an idiot. You maybe Spooky Mulder but your not an idiot."

Mulder:" Thanks, Mrs. Spooky!"

After talking for awhile longer both Mulder and Scully fell asleep. At around 6 a.m. Mulder with Scully's percistence went over to the apartment to go check on the kids. At 8 a.m. Mulder got a call from one of the nurses begging him to rush right over t the hospital, Scully now had a very high fever. When he arrived to the hospital so any doctors were talking among themselves about her condition. In the mean time Mulder went to get check up on her. She was lyng on her bed looking terrible. She ws extremly vainy and she was sweating and she felt burning hot all over her body.

Mulder had enough. He left the hospital room and just about broke down. After a minute or so he recieved a mysterious call from an old foe.

CSM:" Agent Mulder I see your wife is very ill"

Mulder:" Where are you u sick sorry son of a ..."

CSM:" Now, now, there is no need for that kind of language especially towards someone who knows where the cure for your wife's illness is."

Mulder:" Where is it? Tell me now!"

CSM:" I'll tell you later as soon as you calm down Agent Mulder."

Mulder:" Tell me wher..."

The CSM hung up the phone and it mad him even more desperate to help his wife.

Before he knew it his mother in law showed up. He had no idea how to tell her that her daughters condition had gotten worse.

Hope you guys liked the chapter. Please Read and Review!!!! Tune in to see where Scully's cure is and see if she get's better or worse. How much more will Mulder hve to suffer? Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Thanks so much for all the reviews and support. Hope you like this chapter. This chapter is once again dedicated to my very best friend Christie. Thanks for all of your help and suggestions. You just made my fanfic interesting, for that im eternally greatful. Please read and please review!

Recap: CSM calls Mulder to tell him that he has a cure for Scully's mysterious illness.

Mulder approaches Mrs.Scully and tells her the bad news that Scully's condition has gotten worse. She breaks downs in Mulder's arms and silently Mulder does the same. They just stand there holding eachother and whispering to eachother that she's going to be ok. When they finally seperate and wipe their ears away just as Mulder was about to invite Mrs.Scully over to the cafeteria to grab a quick cup of coffee Mulder recieved a mysterious call marked " Private" on his cell phone. Mulder chose for the first time to actually get the call.

Mulder:" Hello?"

An unfimiliar voice responded:" Have you chackd on your precious Scully?"

Mulder felt the hair on the back of his neck and arms stand out. He suddenly felt a stroke of fear come about him. His heart started pounding so fas to the point that he actually thought it was going to come out of his chest. Mulder left Mrs. Scully behind and started running to Scully's hospial room.

Mulder:" How did you get this number?!"

The person with the unfimiliar voice hng up the phone, leaving Mulder feeling more panicked and scared then ever before. Mulder finally approches her room. He opens the door and no one is there. All of Scully's iv's and moitors had been shut off and disconnected. The was no trace of her what's so ever.

Mulder:" NO!!!!!!!!"

Mrs. Scully and several doctors and nurses rush to the room only to find the room exactly the way Mulder just found it now. Scully is kidnapped!

Mrs. Scully:" Fox what's going on?! Where is she?! Where is my daughter?!"

Mulder:" I dont know! She's been kidnapped!"

Mrs. Scully:"Kidnapped?! Fox who could have taken her?! She has done nothing wrong! She has no enemies! Why?!"

Mulder:" I wish I knew."

Mulder stepped out into the hallway pounded his fist into a wall in anger against who ever did this to his wife. He got on his cell phone and called back the " Private" caller.

Ring, Ring, Ring...

"The number that you are trying to call is disconnected"

Mulder hung up the phone and just dashed out the hospital with Mrs. Scully behind him. Both got into Mulder's car and rushed off home. He now needed to once again get in contact with the CSM but he first needed to check on his kids.

Mulder got to the apartment and speak of the devil guess who was there sitting on the couch along with very angry John and a very vunerable Monica. Mulder rushed over to the couch only to pick up the CSM by his neck and thrust him up against the wall almost chocking him to death. John trying to pull Mulder away but Mulder was to tense and to against of letting him go.

Mulder:" Where is she?! Where's Dana?!"

CSM:" She's been taken Agent Mulder!"

John yelling in the distance teling Mulder to let him go.

Mulder:" Listen you, I still have my gun and dont you think for one second that I've forgotten how to use it. I'll shoot you so fast..."

CSM:" Calm down Agent Mulder!"

Mulder:" Don't you tell me to calm down. You took my wife! What did she do to you?! She has done nothing!"

CSM:" I did not take her!"

Mulder:" Then who did?!"

CSM:" Your biggest enemy!"

Mulder:" I have no enemies besides you!"

CSM:" Your enemy is someone that you have known for a long time. Someone that you trust!"

At this point Mulder let's him go.

CSM:" Soon it will come to your mind just who this enemy of yours is. He is the one that has taken your precious Agent Scully."

Mulder:" So it's a he?!"

And with that the CSM shook his head and he left.

Mulder rushed off to his childrens room. Melissa was taking a nap and William was playing with his toys quietly in his room but when he spotted his father he got up from the floor and ran to his father to give him a hug. Mulder bent down to pick up his son and to just hold him in his arms. Mulder tries to put on a brave front for his son.

William:" Daddy where's mommy?"

Mulder:" Well buddy mommy is..."

Mulder breaks down in tears and lets go of his son. He runs out of his room only to have Monica run in to check on William, Mulder ran into the bedroom only to sit on the bed and cry even more considering there were several pictures ofa very happy Scully with her children and with Mulder aswell.

Do u like the chapter? Tell me in your review! Who do you think kidnapped Scully? Take a guess? Chrstie when you read this you better give a review. Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

By what I can tell from your reviews you guys really like my story especially chapter 15. Please, pretty please, read, review, and enjoy chapter 16!

Please review!

Mulder is sitting on the floor with his back aganist the bed. In his hads he holds a picture of Scully and him on their wedding day. His tears keep streaming down his face like a river full of pain and sorrow. He just sits there remembering that on their wedding day Scully was truly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Then came a kock at the door. It was Monica.

Monia:" Mulder? May I come in?"

Mulder:" Sure"

Monica" What are you looking at?"

Mulder:" A pictuer of Dana and me on our wedding day."

Monica sat on the floor right beside Mulder and took the picture from his hand and placed it in her hands.

Monica:" She really did look beautiful that day. She always looks beautiful but that day no one else in the world could have been more beautiful than she did that day."

Mulder:" She thought I was going to leave her."

Monica:" What?"

Mulder:" Dana. She said that, that's why she did not tell me about the baby right away because she thought I was going to leave her."

Monica:" Now that's just crazy. I've heard some pretty crazy stuff but this is probably he most craziest of them all.

Mulder:" I would never leave her, you know that right Monica?"

Monica:" Of course I do. You love Dana and Dana loves you, really she does."

Mulder:" I would have loved to have had this third baby with her. I truly do love being a family man especially with Dana as my wife and mother of my children."

Both gave eachother a hug, got up from the floor and went on into the family room with John to now try and figure out who took Scully. Mrs. Scully was with William and Melissa, she could not bare to hear that kind of talk about how to find out who her daughter's kidnapper is.

John:" Think Mulder! Think! Who would want to take Agent Scully?"

Mulder:" For theone millionth time John I dont know!"

Monica:" Alright boys come on lets put our heads together and think who is envious of Dana."

John:" Maybe their not just envious of Scully. Maybe their envious of you too Mulder."

Mulder:" Why would they envy me? I'm " Spooky Mulder." I married my partner, I have two kids, despite my job and several things I've witnessed I'm just a regular Joe."

Monica:" Mulder!"

Mulder:" What?!"

Monica:"He's calling!"

Mulder grabs his cellphone which is once again marked " Private" call. He answers the phone with his voice in anger and concen.

Mulder:" Where is she?!"

Kidnapper:" With me."

Mulder:" I know that you sick son of a..."

Kidnapper:" Agent Mulder, keep that up and you most likely will never see your precious Dana again."

Mulder:" Fine. Just please tell me wheer she is. She has never done anything to you. She's a good person. If not dont give her back because of me but because of our kids. Dana's a mom of two great little kids who have barely gotten the chance to even get to know an once of what kind of mother and woman she is. Please give her back."

Kidnapper:" Agent Mulder, your wrong. Your precious Dana Mulder has done something to me. She married you."

Mulder:" She offended you because she married me."

Kidnapper:" Exactly!"

Mulder:" What were we suppose to do. We fell in love, we had kids. It happens!"

Kidnapper:" You were supposed to respect me and not take away my one true love. Good day, Mr. Mulder, we will be in touch very soon."

Mulder did not even get a chance to respond. He hung up the phone and he slammed his cell against the floor but luckily it did not break.

**Kidnapper's view**

He's in his apartment with unpacked boxes surronding him. He leaves the kitchen with a tray that contains a hot bowl of soup and a cold glass of water. He enters the empty bedroom which contains nothing but a cot on the floor and a handcuffed, taped up Scully. She was hancuffed by her wrists and she had duct tape on her mouth and eyes. When the kidnapper enters the room to feed his victim he removes the tape from her muth and he sits on th floor next to her so he could feed her.

Kidnapper:" Eat up my dear, your skinny enough as it is."

Scully:" Who are you?! Why are you doing this?!"

Kidnapper:" Here we go again! I told you to stop with the questions! I already explained myself to you my dear. I took you so that you and I could finally be together."

Scully:" Did you make me sick?! Did I loose my baby because of you?!"

Kidnapper:" Yes! I gave you a tocxin at a recent gathering you just had. I made you feel dizzy at first then it would make you feel nauses and eventually It would make you loose that baby of yours that should have never been in you in the first place. When I saw you again I thought about my pan and I almost backed away from my plan but then when I found out about your pregnancy it just shoved my plan into full force, and so here we wre my dear."

Scully:" How did you know I was pregnant? I hadent even told my husband so how did you know?!"

Kidnapper:" You left your blood tests results on top of your desk. You put it away after more company came over to the event."

Scully:" You crazy bastard!"

The kidnapper slappd Scully acroos the face leaving a red mark on her check.

Kidanapper:" You know what's the worst part f it my dear, were closer to your husband then what you think. So close."

He tries to feed her the soup but as soon as it goes into her mouth she spits it out splashing him all over his face. In frustation he grabs the cold glass of water and throws the water all over her leaving her shivering in the freezing cold. Just when he is about to leave she screams at the to of her lungs, "Fox!!!" , " Fox Mulder!!!!!" He returns and slaps her just as hard on both cheecks.

Hope you like the chapter. Who do you think is the cruel kidnapper? Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Thanks so much for all of your reviews and support! I see now that some of my fans are guessing who the evil kidnaper is. Fans are you right or wrong?

Read and find out! **Please remember to review !**

Scully"s screaming voice, " Mulder!" " I need your help! " Mulder!"

The kidnapper once again enters the somewhat empty bedroom to teach his dear Dana a lesson.

Kidnapper:" Shut up! I told you to never scream out that name ever again."

Scully:" Why should I listen to you? Why?"

Kidnapper:" Because I control wether you live our die. Is that a good enough reason?"

Scully:" You would'nt kill me! Your to much of a coward!"

The kidnapper approaches Scully and slaps her even harder then ever before.

Kidnapper:" Still think I'm a coward?!"

Scully:" Yes! "You wish that you were at least half of the man that Mulder is!"

The kidnapper gets even more mad and he punches Scully in the eye. She cries and cries and quietly screams out to Mulder she just wishes that he could hear her. The kidnapper leaves the room but only after he bends down to Scully's level and give her a kiss on her forehead, **( a mulder and Scully trademark .)**

**Mulder's view**

John and Monica have already left, and Mulder insisted that Mrs. Scully sleep in his and Scully's room not only to make her more comfortable but it would hurt him to much to be laying down in that big bed by himslef without Dana. It was 1:30 at night and everyone was asleep, well almost everybody. Mulder kept tossing and turning on the couch. He kept thinking about who may have taken Scully, or what is she going through right now. He also kept playing around with his wedding ring and he kept reading the engraved message on it, " You bring out the best in me, Love Dana." He kept thinking about her whether or not she is hurt or Cold. Just as Mulder was at least trying to get comfortable on the couch he then heard the gentle cries of his daughter. He gets up from the couch and enters the nursery to pick up his crying daughter from her crib.

While holding a crying Melissa

Mulder:" Now, Now none of that."

He sits down with Baby Melissa in his arms on the rocking chair in the room. She is still crying but she has at least lowered the volume of her cries.

Mulder:" Well Melissa this is a real mystery. I wonder what is it that you want. Your not hungry and you dont need to be changed. Oh I see you probably miss your mommy. Well I miss her too. She loves you so much Melissa. She was so happy when she found out she was going to have you. And when you were born she couldnt be happier. You have no idea how much your mom wishes she could be here."

After talking to baby Melissa, Mulder noticed that she had finally fallen asleep but before he got up he sang to her " Jerimiah was a bullfrog" a song that although is not all that great holds a very special place in his heart. After the song Mulder finally put Melissa in her crib, gave her a kiss and left the room.

As he walked out of the room he noticed a blue light coming from the family room. As he arrived he noticed it was his cell vibrating it was once again a " Private" call. Mulder immediatly anwsered his cell.

Mulder:" Hello?"

Scully:" Mulder!"

Mulder:" Scully!"

Kidnapper:" Enjoy hearing your wife's cries for help?"

Mulder:" Where is she?! Tell me where she is!"

Kidnapper:" Tell me Mulder did it hurt when you found out that your wife lost a baby that you didn't even know about?"

Mulder:" Yes! Now tell me where she is!"

Kidnapper:" I'll never tell you Mulder. Never! You hurt me! You took away the only woman that I've ever loved."

Suddenly the answer came to Mulder's head.

Mulder:" Frohike?!"

He hung up he phone and Mulder immediatly got dressed and headed over to the Lone Gunmen's apartment.

Please review and tell me what you think! Please!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hope you guys liked chapter 17. Please review ! Thanks a million.

A furious Mulder arrives at the Lone Gunmen's apartment. He knocks and knocks on their door until one of them finally gets up and answers the door.

Byers:" Oh hey Mulder."

Mulder:" Dont you hey me. Where is he?"

Langly:" Where's who?"

Mulder makes his way into their apartment and starts looking around to see if he can find Frohike.

Byers:" Mulder what are you looking for?"

Mulder:" Where's Frohike?"

Langly:" Oh well I thought I told you at the bithday party but I guess I forgot, um he moved out."

Mulder:" Moved out?"

Byers:" Yeah he said that he could not live the life that he wanted while being here."

Mulder:" Do you have any idea where he moved to?"

Langly:" Not a clue. Why? What do you need to see him about?"

Mulder:" Scully."

Byers:" Scully? Why is something wrong with her? Can we help?"

Mulder:" Look boys Sculy has been kidnapped and I think it's Frohike."

Langly:" Mulder that's crazy! Frohike would never do anything like that!"

Mulder:" Who else could it have been? He's truly my only enemy right now and the kidnapper says that he is hurt because I married Scully. He hates me because Im with Scully. He even made her loose a pregnancy!"

Byers:" Scully was preganant?"

Mulder:" Was being the key word Byers! Frohike took Scully from the hospital and now she's missing. I've been getting calls fromthe kidnapper and when I mentioned the name Frohike he hung up."

Langly:" Mulder, I'm yourfriend and everything and I'd help you through anything but not for this. his is just crazy. I will not have you making veryflse accusatins about a good friend of mine. Now Mulder if you dont mind please leave!"

Mulder walks out of the apartmnt hurt and now evn more angry but just as he approaches the elevator he hears footsteps coming from behind so he turns around and it's Byers.

Byers:" Mulder I'm sorry for what happened in there, rally that was just rude of him, telling you off like that."

Mulder:" Byers I really appreciate this but I've got bigger problems right now. My wif is missing and pobably hurt or God only knows what else so for now ixing my relationship with Langly is not at the top of my list right now."

Byers:" Your right and I'm sorry about Scully but I'm gonna help you find her."

Mulder:" How?"

Byers:" Look just come by tommorow, Langly is going to be gone all day so that will give us time to try and find Scully."

Both agreed and went their seperate ways.

Hope you like the fact that I gave you guys two chapters in one day. Please review chapters 17 and 18! Please!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing chapter 17 and 18! As always very much appreciated! **Please review** this chapter !

It was about 8:15 a.m. and Mulder was sitting at the kitchen table with baby Melissa on his lap and William sitting next to him and of course there was one chair with no one in it ( scully' chair.) Scully's mom had gone out to do a few errands. There at the table Mulder had is baby girl in his arms feeding her a bottle while William was trying to eat his cereal. Mulder noticing that hi son is not eating he tries to comfort his son.

Mulder:" Hey Will what's wrong? Why aren't you eating?"

William:" I'm not hungry."

Mulder:" What's wrong buddy do you feel sick? Does your tummy hurt?"

William:" No."

Mulder:" Well then how come your nt eating? You love eating breakfast in the morning especially when it involves your favorite cereal."

William:" I just feel bad."

Mulder:" But Will I just asked you If you felt bad and you said no."

William:" Not like that Daddy. I'm sad I made mommy go away. I hate my birthday!"

Mulder ws sadden by the fact that his innocent son thought that he mad his mom leave and then he was puzzeled of why he said that he hated his birthday bt thenhe realizd that Dana got sick and left for the hospital the night of his birthday. Mulder finally finished feeding Melissa and he now layed her once again in his arms.

Mulder:" William you didn't make your mommy leave."

William:" Yes I did! She left because of me!"

Mulder:" Look Will your mommy loves you and Melissa morethan anything in the world. Mommy just got sick on the night of your party and she went to the hospital and now some mean man took mommy but dont you worry I'm gonna find her back and she is going t be home in no time."

William:" Did I make mommy sick?"

Mulder:" Well besides the first three months that she was going to have you, no you didn't make her sick."

William:" Do you promise that she is coming home?"

Mulder:" I promise. You know Will I bet you anything that your momy is thinking about you right now."

Both smiled and went on with their breakfast. After everybody got dressed and all three headed to the Lone Gunmen's apartment.

**Mean While...**

Scully screamng her heart out for Mulder. At this point she hasn't eaten in days and is very weak and bruised. She has swollen cheecks and a black eye. Then all of the sudden Frohike comes in.

Scully:" Mulder!! Fox!"

Frohike( Kidnapper):" Shut up!"

Scully:" Why should I? It's not like your going to kill me! You wouldn't kill me! "

Frohike's anger rises and he pulls out a gun from his back pocket and holds it aganst Scully's head.

Frohike(kidnapper):" Still think I wouldn't kill you?!"

Scully actually began to panic. She burst into tears as Frohike left the room. Frohike didn't even bother going into the room to feed her anything he kew she was not going to eat it, soin the mean time she just sat there handcuffed, binded and silent.

**Lone Gunmen's apartment**

Knock,Knock,Knock..

Byers:" I'm coming!"

Byers finally opens the door to find a very distraught Mulder, sad William and a confused yet just as cute baby Melissa in Mulder's arms.

Mulder:" Hey Byers! Listen are you sure that Langly is not here and is not coming for awhile? I dont want anything to happen in front of the kids."

Byers:" I promise. Now come on in."

After about five minutes of getting settled Mulder and Byes sat in front of the computer to see if theycoud tap into the mailing systems computers to see where Frohike's mail is being sent to. After about a half hour of trying to get into the computers Byers finally got in.

Byers:" I'm in!"

Mulder:" Alright now look under, Frohike!"

About a minute later Byers found the address and it just so happen to be the apartment building right next door to Mulder and Scully's. Mulder wrote down the address and asked Byers to please take care of the kids while he goes and saves his wife. Mulder leaves but not before he he gives each of his kids a kiss goodbye. He thenleft and drove straight to Frohike's new apartment.

Mulder got to the apartment, didn't even knock on the door he just kicked it down, saw that Frohike was not there and he suddenly heard his wife's cries for help.

Scully:" Mulder! Mulder!!!"

Mulder:" Scully! Dana! Dana!"

Mulder finally found out where wher the noise was coming from. He opened the door and sure enough there was Scully on the floor as she has been for the past couple of days but right in front of her pointing a gun to her head was Frohike.

Mulder:" Stand back and dont you dare point that gun at my wife!"

Scully:" Mulder!"

Mulder:" I'm right here baby! I' m right here!"

Frohike would not say anything instead he got hs gun and turned it on himself and then he shot himslef. I guess he decided that hewas finally caugh, he would never have Scully so he just decided to end his sad life. When his gun shot fired Scully started crying and Screaming hsterically thiking Frohike shot Mulder. Mulder approached Scully. He uncuffed her, took off the loose tape from both her eyes and mouth. Both just sat there trying to hold eachother and just bursting into tears after finally being reunited again. After a few minutes Mulder tried to get Scully up from the ground but she was to weak so he lifted he up and he carried her all the way to the car, there h finally noticed the bruises she had gotten.

**In the car**

Mulder with his hand on Scully's swollen cheeck.

Mulder:" He did this to you didn't he?!"

Scully:" Yes."

Mulder has a hapy yet frustrated look on his face. Happy because he finally hs his wie back, mad and frustrated because not only did this man take her, he beat her aswell. Scully breaks down.

Scully:" I'm so sorry. I caused everything! I should have taken better care of myself. I should have stop drinking that punch at the party. I knew it tasted funny. I should have put the test results away hours before ny guests came over. I should have been more alert at the hospital."

Mulder:" Dana you did nothing wrong! You did nothing wrong! Now I dont want to hear about you blaming yourself for anything that went wrong! Dana I've missed you so much!"

Scully:" And I've missed you!"

Both held eachother in the car and Mulder kept kissing her forehead.

Please review! Tell me what you think! Hope you guys liked it! Tune in for chapter 20!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Now that Mulder and Scully are reunited and Scully is ok now they can get on with their summer vacation with their kids! Thanks so much for the reviews and for the support. Please read and review!**

**While still sitting in the car after Scully is rescued by Mulder:**

Scully:" Mulder lets get out of here. I dont want to talk to any cops or get checked out by some pramedics. I just want to leave this place. I's hard to believe that I was so close from home. Mulder where are my kids?!"

Mulder:" Calm down G woman their safe and sound with Byers."

Scully:" Dont tell me to calm down I havent seen my kids in 4 days! Mulder start the car and take me to my babies! Now!"

Mulder:" Ok."

Mulder with a huge grin on his face drove straight to the Lone Gunmen's apartment to get his kids and to finally reunite them with their mother. When they finally arrived Scully didn't even give Mulder enough time for him to open the car door for her. As soon as they pulled up to the apartent building Scully unbuckled her seatbelt and ran right into the building, ran right up the stairs and she unpatiently knocked on the door, with Mulder right behind her.

Knock, Knock...

Byers ( with baby melissa in his arms):" Hello?"

Scully:" Melissa!"

Scully took the baby away from Byers and as Mulder gave him a hug and a thank you for heling him find Scully a little William finally saw his mother again.

Scully:" Willy!"

Scully:" Mommy! Mommy your back!"

With baby Melissa still in her arms Scully bents down and starts hugging little William aswell.

Scully:" Oh my baby boy! How i've missed you so much!"

William:" Where were you mommy?!"

Scully:" Mommy got really sick and she went to go see a doctor to get better, that's all. So tell me William were you a good big brother to your baby sister ?"

William:" Yes! Me and her have been playing games and watching t.v. together."

Scully:" Wow! I just wish I could have been her to see it. William go tell daddy tell lets go home."

While Mulder observed his beautiful wife with his kids being reunited again he suddenly realizes that Wiliam is heading towards him. William tugs Mulder's shirt.

William:" Daddy!?"

Mulder:" What's up buddy?"

William:" Mommy says to lets go home and I want to go home too."

Mulder:" Tell mommy that were leaving right now."

Just as they were leaving Scully approached Byers and told him that she knew he had nithing to do with what happened and that thak you for helping Mulder find her and for taking care of the kids. After that the Mulder's headed straight home. When they got home Scully's mom (unaware that her daughter has been found) was waiting or her son in law and granchildren to get home.

Mulder:" Were home!"

Mrs. Scully:" Fox! Have you heard anything about..."

Mrs.Scully stood up from the couch and just as she turned she saw her daughter. She was weak yet she couldn't be any happier at that moment, being with her amly again.

Mrs.Scully:" Dana!"

Scully:" Mom!"

Both hugged and just and cried. After that Mrs.Scully herd that her daughter had not eaten in for days and so she offered to make a huge meal, in the meantime John and Monica were called and were told that Scully was back aswell as Skinner all decicded that they would be right over and they were vited to dinner aswell. Scully decided to tak a shower and Mulder being now more over protectve of Scully decided to jst sit on the bed and wit or his wife to cme out of the shower. While in the shower Suly broke down. She was recalling all the pain she felt,the miscarriage, the hits, the threats and of course being taken by someone she thought she could trust. When she came out of her shower Mulder had picked out an outfit for her to wera( a long black summer dress) she just laughed at the fact that Mulder once again chose his favorite dress for her to wear. She got dress,blow dried her hair straight, put on silver flower earrings and black flip flops. When both left the room no one had shown up yet and Mrs.Scully was making dnner so both Mulder and Scully decided to get away for just a few minutes and they took a walk around the neiborhood. They both walked hand in hand.

Mulder:" Tell me what you're thinking."

Scully:" I'm thinking that I'm scared, really hungry and very happy."

Mulder:" Why are you scared?"

Scully:" Mulder,a man took me. Frohike took me! He kept me as his prisioner, he hit me and he held a gun to my head! How would you feel?"

Mulder:" Ok I see you're poin but I just want you to know that you're safe now. Nothing is going to hppen to you ever again. I promise."

Scully:" You know Mulder a promise could really mean the world to someone. This is a promise that I'm really depending on you to keep. I need you to keep this promise."

Mulder:" I promise."

Both kissed and headed straight home just in time to see their guest arrive.

Hope you like the chapter. Please read and review! Listen next week is my birthday! I turn sweet 16! I would love to write another fic by that time so as an early birthday present please give me a suggstion of of the next fic should be about!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Dont worry about the story bing sad anymore because there is only romance to come! Thanks so much for the reviews! I very much appreciate them and please keep reviewing!**

**Mulder and Scully get back to their apartment. They have dinner with their guests and an hour or so later they leave. After everyone left, th kchen was cleaned up and the kids were tucked in Mulder and Scully went to bed. They spent that night as if it were their honeymoon all over again. It was filled with love and passion. **

**Morning...**

**Mulder was lying in bed with his beautiful wife wrapped around his arms. He had just woken up but he did not have the heart to wake her. He stroked gently her cheeck which to him was his way of making her feel better about he swollen red cheecks. He also shed a tear when he saw her somewhat black eye. The all of the sudden Scully woke up.**

**Mulder:" Morning!"**

**Scully:" Good morning."**

**Mulder:" How do you feel?"**

**Scully:" Fine. Better then ever."**

**Mulder:" Scully what do you say that we go to the beach today with the kids?"**

**Scully:" Sure! I think they would like that, plus it will be Melissa's firstime going to the beach."**

**Mulder:" Well then we better get up and get ready."**

**Scully:" Ok, I'll get up as soon as you let go of me."**

**Mulder just smile and he then did as he was told. Both finally got up and as Mulder got breakfast ready Scully got the kids up and dressed. About an hour o so later they all left with a bag of food in store. Scully was wearing a black bikini with a black cover over it, it practically looked like a dress. Mulder was wearing a 3 quater length white shirt with blue jeans ( he did not plan on getting in the water) and the kids had on their little swimsuits. They finally got to the beach and while there they helped their kids make sand castles and they also prevented them from eating the sand. They ate some lunch and Scully got in the water with Melissa in her arms and William right by her side. They stayed really close to the shore and when Melissa fell asleep Scully handed the baby to Mulder while she helped their son find shells along the shore. Mulder just sat there on top of a towel while holding his baby daughter. He sat there and he just stared at his wife and son, admiring them so. He could not believe that he finally got her back. He got the love of his life back. About half an hour later it was 4:30 and surprisingly enough no one else was really there it was just basically the Mulder family. William had fallen asleep and so Mulder spread out two towels and they layed the kids on them, after that Mulder took Scully by the hand and he started dancing with her. She didn't mind at all that they were dancing with no music it was just them living in the moment. Mulder then kissed Scully.**

**Mulder:" I love you Dana."**

**Scully:" And I lov you."**

**Both kissed again and as they continued to ance Mulder leaned in closer to Scully's ear and he started to sing to her one of her favorite songs that was close to her heart, " Beyond the sea."**

**After their dance the kids woke up and they decided to head straight home. They had dinner and while William was playing on the family floor with his baby sister Mulder and Scully were sitting on the couch with each a mug of coffee in their hands. They started recalling old memories as they watched their kids play together.**

**Mulder:" Remember when I caught you on this exact same couch with Eddie..?"**

**Scully:" Not fair Mulder. You know very well that I thought it was you."**

**Mulder:" I know I'm sorry."**

**Scully:" Remember when we had that talk about life and the choices we make and whether we made the right choices or not . ( All Things.)"**

**Mulder:" Yeah. I still think I made the right choice in my life."**

**Scully:" I think so too."**

**Mulder:" Remember when I told you that I loved you and you blew me off."**

**Scully:" Once again Mulder, not fair. I thought you were drugged Mulder. I didn't think you were serious."**

**Scully:" What about the time we posed as a married couple."**

**Mulder:" Ah one of my favorite memories. I still think you wanted to just play house."**

**Both laughed and they noticed that it was 10:30 time for the little one's to go to bed. Afer they tucked the kids into bed they returned to th couch to resume their conversation.**

**Mulder:" Remember when you started complaining about the fact that you didn't have a desk?"**

**Scully:" I'm sorry about that but you know I was right. I deserved a desk and you know it."**

**Mulder:" I know that !"**

**Both laughed once again only instead of resuming to their conversation Mulder leaned in and kissed Scully, one thing led to another and before you know it the headed straight to their room and locked the door.**

**Please read and review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Thanks somuch for the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to my BFF Christie! Christie whenever you need me im only a phone call away! 24/7!**

**Please read and review!!!**

**It was August 20th. Summer was over. Mulder and Scully would return to the F.B.I. to go backto the X Files and William would start pre kindergarten today. Mulder and Scully were so excited for their son but they could not help but feel sad aswell. For them August 20th would be the last day that William would be their baby boy Today August 20th made William their son, a kid. No longer a baby but he was now indeed a kid.**

**6:00 a.m.**

**Mulder was sound asleep in his bed while Scully was in the bathroom down on her knees with her face looking into the toilet. She had just gotten up seconds before when she had the sudden feeling to vomit. Noises of Scully vomitting from the bathroom finally woke up Mulder. He got ou of bed and entered the bathroom. He just stood next to his wife.**

**Mulder:" Baby what's wrong?"**

**Scully:" I dont know."**

**Mulder:" I think your getting the flu. It's going around and remember Will just had it a week and a half ago. I think our precious son made got you sick."**

**Scully:" I think so too. But I'll be fine though. I cant wait to get back to that office of ours again."**

**Mulder:" Did I tell you they built one right next door to ours for the Dogget's?"**

**Scully:" Yea.."**

**She vomitted once again but this time Mulder bent down and he held her hair back. After she was finally done he got a cold towel a spread it all over her. He tried so hard to make her feel better. He hated seeing her sick. They got bak into bed and within half an hour later they woke up to the sound of their alarm clock and up they went to shower up and wake up their son for school. The F.B.I. built a daycare center so now Mulder and Scully cold take Melissa to work with them. But after 2:00 Scully's mom would pick up William from School and she would later go by the J. Edgar Hoover building and she would ither meet her daughter or son in law outside and pick up her grand daughter aswell.**

**While Scully was in the shower Mulder went into his son's room and tried to wake him up for his first day of school.**

**Mulder:" William Fox Mulder, wake up it's your first day of school!"**

**William:" I dont wont want to get up yet."**

**Mulder:" Oh great he's just like his mother. Come on Will wake up!"**

**William finally woke up and he went into the other bathroom and brushed his teeth. After that Scully finally got out of the shower and while still in her robe she helped William get dressed and ready while Mulder stepped into the shower. By the time Mulder got out of the shower both kids were awake. William was eating cereal while Scully was feeding Melissa a bottle of milk. Mulder came out of the room dressed so as he came out of the room Scully handed the baby to Mulder while she was entering the room to get dressed. About 5 minutes later Scully was finally ready. She got William's bookbag and lunchbag ready aswell as Melissa's baby bag. A few minutes later the Mulder's left. **

**William's Pre-K classroom**

**Scully carring Melissa while Mulder is kneeling down in front of his son.**

**William:" Daddy I dont want to be here. I want to go home."**

**Mulder:" I know buddy but I promise you will have a great time today."**

**William:" When will you be back?"**

**Scully:" Grandma's gonna pick you up at two and daddy and I will see you at 5."**

**Mulder:" Trust me Will your going to be fine. Your going to make alot of friends and your going to have a ton of fun."**

**William:" You promise?"**

**Mulder:" I promise. Now give me an your mommy a hug and a kiss."**

**William did as told and after that they sadly left their son at his desk. As Mulder and Scully headed out the door Scully had tears in her eyes, Mulder took notice.**

**Mulder:" I know baby, I know."**

**Scully:" He's my baby Mulder."**

**Mulder:" Dana he's growing up. Believe me I hate this just as much as you do but remember we still have a couple more years with Melissa."**

**Scully:" But not with William."**

**Mulder:' Dana he is just starting to go to school. He is still a little kid. He's only four. "**

**Scully:" I know."**

**Mulder and Scully finally left the school and on hey went to work. As they got down from the car Scully started feelng dizzy again but she did not tell Mulder. They tried to walk as fast as they could to avoid others. Everyone knew they were a married couple with children and all but they still somewhat felt uncomfortable around others as if they were hiding something. They walked into the building and they immedialy left Melissa in the daycare. They finall headed down back to their basement office. **

**I was just like before. One desk, one chair in front of it, pencils stuck o the ceiling and of course the famous " I want to believe" poster was still up. As they walked in Scully once again got tears in her eyes.**

**Scully:" So many memories Fox."**

**Mulder:" Yeah good and bad."**

**Scully:" I like to focus on the good memories Mulder."**

**Mulder:" As do I Dana."**

**Scully:" You know what I was thinking Mulder."**

**Mulder:" I know what you are thinking Scully but were at work."**

**Scully gave him the "eyebrow" and she just smiled. Both sat in their chairs and just took it all in.**

**Scully:" It's like were back in time."**

**Mulder:" Only this time around things are much better."**

**The Doggets finally arrived. They immediatly had a case for the Mulders in which they had to do some back ground checks. Around 9 Scully sad she needed a bathroom break. Her break lasted about twenty minutes.**

**Scully back from the bathroom**

**Mulder:" Are you ok honey? You dont look so good."**

**Scully:" I dont feel so good Mulder."**

**Mulder:" Why dont you go to the doctor and just take the rest of the day off. Dont worry I take of all this and I have Melissa ready by two for your mom."**

**Scully:" But Mulder I'm sure it's nothing."**

**Mulder:" Dana Katherine Mulder you go to your doctor right now. I mean it."**

**Scully:" Fine but I'm only doing this for you."**

**Scully got her things . gave Mulder a kiss and as she headed out the door Mulder screamed out " Thank you!" It just put a smile on Scully's face.**

**In Scully's doctors office(after her exam)**

**Doctor enters**

**Dr. Johnson:" Hello Dana, I have your test results."**

**Scully:" Well tell me. Am I sick?"**

**Dr.Johnson:" Well sort of."**

**Scully:" What do you mean sort of?"**

**Dr.Johnson:" Dana your 6 weeks pregnant. Your having morning sickness"**

**Dana's eyes filled with tears.**

**Scully:" Are you sure? "**

**Dr. Johnson:" As sure as I was with your last three pregnancies. Congratulations!"**

**Scully:" Thank you!"**

**Dr. Johnson:" Your due around March."**

**Scully:" Thanks!"**

**After their talk Scully called Mulder to ell him that she is just fine. She lied and said that it must have been something she ate. Scully headed home and as she waited for her mother and children she tried to think of so many ways to tell Mulder about their new bundle of joy. Around 2:15 Scully's mom arrived.**

**Mrs. Scully:" Hello Dana!"**

**Scully:" H mom!"**

**William:" Mommy!"**

**Scully:" Hey sweetie! How was your first day at school?"**

**William:" Good! I colored and I made a friend!"**

**Scully:" You did! Wow! I'm so proud of you Will!"**

**William:" His name is peter. He likes aliens too."**

**Scully just smiled and told herself " yup he's is definetly Fox Mulder's son." After that William went to his room to play and Melissa was put in her playpen with her toys.**

**Mrs. Scully:" So Fox told me you left early today from work to go to the doctor. Fox said you were feeling sick this morning. How do you feel now?"**

**Scully:" Pregnant."**

**Mrs. Scully:" Oh Dana! Oh my God! I cant believe it! I'm so happy for you honey!"**

**Scully:" Thanks mom!"**

**Both hugged and talked until 5, when Mulder got home. Mrs. Scully left and Scully started on dinner. She had decided to not tell Mulder just yet about the baby. She wanted it to be special. Mulder changed his clothes and decided to take William to the park they agreeded that Scully would call Mulder's cell when dinner was ready, which is what she did about 45 minuets later. Mulder got back home with William. They sat at the dinner table and just enjoyed eachothers conversations. After dinner Mulder decided to play with the kids. They later gave them a bath and put them both to bed. After putting them to bed Mulder and Scully layed down in their bed and watched some t.v. around 12:30 Mulder started falling asleep so he shut off the t.v. and he gave his sleeping wife a kiss on her forehead.**

**Mulder:" Get well soon my Angel."- he whispered in her ear.**

**In the morning Scully had let Mulder use the shower first. While he was in the shower she snuck in got her cherry red lipstick and wrote on the mirror " I'm Pregnant!" with hearts around it. She got out without him noticing she decided to go make him some coffee, by then the kids were up and ready. Mulder got out of the shower and was stunned,happy and shocked with the message he just read. He got dressd and headed towards the kitchen. He greetd his children he then turned his attention towards his wife. She had her back towards hm so he wrapped his arms around her waist while rubbing his hands on her lower stomach and he whispered in her ear...**

**Mulder:" Is it true? Are you? Are we?"**

**Scully:" Having a baby.Yes! Mr. Mulder your going to be a father again."**

**Mulder's eyes filled with tears as did Scully's. They hugged and kissed with such desire and passion. **

**Mulder:" I love you Dana."**

**Scully:" I love you Fox."**

**Hope you liked the chapter! Please read and review! Thanks Christie for your help!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Thanks so much for the awsome reviews! Keep them coming! Thanks a million! Please read, review and enjoy!**

**It was now October 12th the day before Melissa's birthday party. Everythng was going great at work, William was dong wonderful in school, Scully's pregnancy was progressing beautifully and Mulder and Scully's realtionship could not have been better. Mulder was really in love with her now more than ever. **

**Since it was the day before Melissa's party decorations and pink ballons were everywhere. The cake was ordered and Mulder and Scully had already bought Melissa her birthday gifts. Scully was three months pregnant and she was already starting to show but her pregnancy did not slow her down from giving her daughter a wonderful first birthay, but before they could continue with the preperations Mulder and Scully had to attend Scully's mothly doctor appointments.**

**They left the kids with Scully's mom.**

**It was 3 and they both waited anxiously along with other expectant mothers in the waiting room.**

**Receptionist:" Dana Mulder!"**

**Scully:" Mulder that's us."**

**Both get up and walk in. They are directed to go into exam room 2 and Scully is instructed to change out of her clothes and into the exam gown. She does as told and she sits on the exam table, Mulder is sitting next to her on a chair and he is holding her hand in support suddenly the doctor comes in.**

**Dr. Johnson:" Good Afternoon!"**

**Scully:" Hello."**

**Dr.Johnson:" Good to see you Fox. We missed you last time."**

**Mulder:" Last time I didn't think their was any reason to come."**

**Dr. Johnson:" Your right. So Dana please ly down on your back."**

**Scully lyes down and the doctor gently opens the gown a bit and spreads the cold gel on her. The doctor turns on the sonogram machine and starts to examine both mother and child.**

**Dr.Johnson:" Well Dana everything look really good."**

**Mulder:" How's the baby?"**

**Dr. Johnson:" Well the babies are just fine. Congratulations your going to have twins!"**

**Scully:" Oh my God!"**

**Mulder:" Wow! I did that!"**

**They laugh and Scully looks at Mulder with tears in her eyes.**

**Scully:" Yes Mulder we did that."**

**The doctor cleans up Scully and she is done with them and tells them to just go and pay and to schedule their next appoinment. When th doctor left the room and Scully finished getting dressed they both just stood there and Mulder kept kissing Scully's forehead. They finally left the room and theymade their appointment. They decided to make the announcement at the birthday party.**

**They both got in the car but Scully noticed that Mulder looked concern.**

**Scully:" What's wrong Fox?"**

**Mulder:" Nothing at all my angel."**

**Scully:" I cant believe this!"**

**Mulder:" What?"**

**Scully:" You still le to me even though im pregnant woth your children. Tell me the truth Mulder."**

**Mulder:" Ok. I'm just wondering do we even have room for two babies?"**

**Scully:" Look maybe Melissa can move into William's room and the twins can have thier room or one twin can be with William and one twin with Melissa. Look all I know is that I'm going to have two babies and even if we dont have room their still coming. Fox we will work it out. I promise, everything will be just fine. Do you trust me?"**

**Mulder:" Yes my angel I trust you and your right we will work it out. Did I tell you that I'm really happy about the babies? Because if I didn't well I am."**

**Scully:" In some many words Mulder. I love you Fox."**

**Mulder:" I love you Dana and company."**

**Both laughed and headed on their way home.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

**Please read and review!!**

**"Happy Birthday to you!, HappyBirthday to you!, Happy Birthday Dear Melissa! Happy Birthday to you!"**

**Everyone sang along as Mulder stood along side Scully and William while he was carrying the birthday girl. When the song was over everyone cheered and Mulder bent down towards the candle and after a second or two he blew out the candle. Everyone cheered and Mulder and Scully posed for pictures, they even posed for one that had Mulder carrying Melissa and Scully on the other end and they each kissed Melissa on her cheecks at the same time. After posing for pictures Mulder and Scully handed out pieces of cake. While their guests were eating Mulder and Scully broke the news to them that twins were on the way. They cheered,hugged,kissed and congratulated them sveral times. All of the sudden there was a knock at the door so Scully decided to go get it.**

**Scully:" Hello!?"**

**Byers:" Hey Scully! We came to see the birthday girl."**

**Scully:" We?"**

**All of the sudden Langly comes out of hiding and confronts Scully.**

**Scully:" Hello Langly. Byers why dont you go on in I would like to talk to Langly alone for a minute."**

**Byers:" Sure."**

**Byers made his way inside to join the others while Scully closed the door behind her to talk to Langly in private.**

**Langly;" Look Scully I'm sorry.."**

**Scully:" Langly let me talk first. I'm sorry about you losing a good friend of yours but I havent heard a "sorry" from you. I've been home for a while now and is when you came around.Look I appreciate you coming, really I do. You dont know how much this means to me, but what I dont like is the accustations you made towards my husband. You did not want to help him because you thought he was lying. Dont you think that it hurt him to discover who it was that took me and to later discover that this same person treated me like an animal. Dont you think it hurt him? He never thought that out of the few people he trusted in this worldone of them would betray him. Langly I'm saying all this to you because it's my way of making my peace with you. Now before you come in you must apologize to my husband. Hope to see you inside."**

**Scully entered the apartment and called out to her husband and told him someone was there to see him. Mulder dropped what he was doing and he went to see who it was.**

**Mulder:" Hey?! Oh it's you."**

**Langly;" Yeah I know I deserve that. Look Mulder I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I cant explain what Fro.."**

**Mulder:" Dont say that name around me ever again and dont you dare even come across saying that name in front of my wife."**

**Langly:" Got it. Well anyway what I was saying is that I cant explain what or why he did it but if I could have stoped him I would have. I wish I would have. Mulder I'm sorry."**

**Mulder;" Apology accepted."**

**Both hugged and went along inside to join everyone. When they went insidethey later learned that Scully was pregnant with not one but two babies. About two hours later the party had ended and after Mulder and Scully clened up the apartment and put the kids to bed they finally changed into their p.j.'s and they layed in bed with only the lamp on.**

**Scully:" Can you believe that a year ago today we had a baby girl. Imagine a year ago today you were freaking out about what kind of father you were going to be and I was hiding from you the fact that we were having a girl instead of a boy and my water boke and a few hours later we had a baby girl."**

**Mulder:" One of the happiest days of my life."**

**Scully:" Mulder speakng of our baby girl, do you want to know if were having baby boys or baby girls or a baby boy and a baby girl?"**

**Mulder:" No."**

**Scully:" No?"**

**Mulder:" Lets be surprised. We already have a boy and a girl lets be surprised the day these babies are born on whether or not we are the proud parents of two sons or two daughters or of a a baby boy and girl."**

**Scully:" I know it's a little soon but do you want to talk about baby names?"**

**Mulder:" Sure. Finally I get to be involved in this discussion."**

**Scully:" What is that supposed to mean?"**

**Mulder:" Nothing bad my angel it's just that with Will you surprised me but believe me I love his name,with Melissa you surprised me again but once again I love her name. Ilove the names you choose for our kids but I would like to know before hand. So I was thinking about Chris for a boy and Michelle for a girl."**

**Scully:" I like them really I do, but how about for a girl Samantha."**

**Mulder:" Baby you dont have to do that."**

**Scully:" I know I dont have to but I want to. Please Fox let me name my daughter after your sister."**

**Mulder:" As you wish."**

**Scully:" So what if we have two boys?"**

**Mulder:" how about Sean and Christopher?"**

**Scully:" Oh I love it! How about Samantha and Michelle for two girls?"**

**Mulder:" It's perfect. But what if were blessed with one of each?"**

**Scully:" Well Fox I guess that we will choose in good time."**

**Both try to go to sleep so they kiss eachother goodnight and Mulder goes down and kisses Scully's belly.**

**Mulder:" Good Night little ones."**

**Both get setteled but just as Mulder goes to sleep Scully has a question.**

**Scully:" Fox?"**

**Mulder:" What sweet heart?"**

**Scully:" Do you think that Samantha would have liked me as her sister in law?"**

**Mulder:" Dana what kind of question is that?"**

**Scully:" Well what do you think?"**

**Mulder:" Of course she would have. What's not to love? I bet you anything she smiling down from wherever she is and she is truly proud of her big brother. She would have loved you and her niece and nephew and especially her new nieces or nephews or niece and nephew."**

**Scully:" Well thanks for answering my question."**

**Mulder:" You kow if it helps my mom really liked you and my dad wouldhave liked you too."**

**Scully:" Well Fox I want you to know my dad would have liked you too."**

**Mulder:" Thanks Dana."**

**Scully:" Your Welcome. And thanks for answering my question."**

**Mulder:" Anytime my love."**

**Scully:" I really love you Fox."**

**Mulder:" And I love you even more Dana."**

**Both finally went to sleep.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Thanks so much for the reviews ! Hey my bday is Sunday so feel free to give me a shout out! Please read, REVIEW, and enjoy!**

**The Mulder kids are sick and their parents take time off to tend to them. Both kids have a fever and Mulder is a little to protective of Scully becaus he does not want her to get sick especially while pregnant with twins.**

**Thursday Night- 12:30 a.m.**

**Mulder and Scully are cuddled up in bed withScully's head under Mulder's chin and her back towards his chest and his chin touching the top of her head. All of the sudden little William walks into his parents bedroom and he climbs into bed with his parents and approaches his mother.**

**William:" Mommy? Mommy?"**

**Scully gets up and turns on the lamp on her night stand.**

**Scully:" William? Sweet heart what's wrong?"**

**William:" I dont feel good."**

**Scully:" Well sweety what is it? Is it your tummy? Your head?"**

**Just as she asks her son these questions she feels his forehead and and notice he is vry warm.**

**Scully:" Oh baby I think you have a fever."**

**She taps her husband so that he can wake up and be informed that his son my be sick.**

**Scully:" Mulder? Mulder? Fox?!"**

**Mulder:" What is it? Is it time?! Are you going into labor?!"**

**Scully:" Hold that thought until March we have a situation over hear. Your baby boy is sick."**

**Mulder:" What's wrong with him? Is it his stomach? Does he have a cold?"**

**Scully:" I think and almost positive he has a fever. I'm gonna go get the thermometer."**

**As Scully gets out of bed Mulder gets closer to his son and feels his forehead. Scully comes bck and she sticks the thermomoeter in Williams mouth.**

**Scully:" Keep that under your tongue. This is going to tell me how sick you are."**

**Just then Melissa starts crying.**

**Mulder gets up and goes into the mursery and gets his baby daughter and comes back into to the room with her.**

**Mulder:" Well?"**

**Scully:" 102.5"**

**Mulder:" I'm sorry to tell you this but I think our baby girl is sick too."**

**Scully:" You have to be kidding me."**

**Mulder:" I swear. She is very warm just like Will."**

**Scully gets the baby and sis her next to William on their bed and she takes her temperature.**

**Scully:" 102.5. Just like her big brother."**

**Both seemed worried but then just realized that they would get through this.**

**Mulder:" I'll call Skinner in the morning and tell him we wont be in."**

**Scully:" Ok."**

**Just as Mulder was going back to bed Scully started getting the kids tucked in their bed.**

**Mulder:" What are you doing?"**

**Scully:" I thought you always liked sleeping with the kids when their sick. You never minded if you got sick the next day as long as the kids were better."**

**Mulder:" But your pregnant."**

**Scully:" Thank you Sherlock! I'll alert the media."**

**Mulder:" What I mean is you can get sick and I dont want that to happen."**

**Scully:" Well then I'll sleep on the couch."**

**Mulder:" You'll be to uncomfortable."**

**Scully:" Well I'm not kicking my kids out of my bed and I wont leave them alone so you stay in here with them and check up on them through out the night and I'll sleep on the couch."**

**Scully was starting to leave the room.**

**Mulder:" Dana! Dana!"**

**Scully:" Good night Sweet heart!"**

**She closed the door and headed for the couch.**

**She tried to fall asleep but Mulder was right she would be uncomfortable. She could sleep on that couch any other night but whenever she was pregnant she neede to be comfortable at all times especially now. Being pregnant with twins was not easy. Another thing that bothered her was the christmas tree. Even though it was dark she could still see the dark figure along with a few gifts under it. As she was trying to fall asleep while at the same time rubbing her swollen belly shejust remembered she had an appointment in the morning. She thought she would cancel but she felt the need and urgency to find out how her babies ae evry minute but since that oppurtunity came once a month she was not going to cancel. After all these thoughts came into her hed she finally went to sleep.**

**Friday Morning- 8:30**

**Mulder:" I'm sorry to bother you sir but I'm afraid that Scully and me will not be in today. Our kids are sick. Thank you sir, have a good weekened."**

**Scully woke up to her husbands voice.**

**Scully:" Fox?"**

**Mulder:" Oh Dana did I wake you?"**

**Scully:" Yes but it's alright. I have an appointment today."**

**Mulder:" I know."**

**Scully:" You know?"**

**Mulder:" You know I may forget a lot of things but I dont forget about my wife's ob/gyn appointments."**

**Scully:" Mulder your such a good husband. What would I do without you?"**

**Mulder:" Probably go out with Skinner."**

**Both laugh hysterically then Scully finally gets up, showers, gets dressed and calls her mom to come over to take care of the kids.**

**As Scully was waiting for her mom she sat on thebed stroking her kids hairs and feeling their forheads.**

**Mulder;" Dana!"**

**Scully:" Sh! Their still warm."**

**Mulder:" I know which is why you should not be near them."**

**Scully:" Can I just kive them each one kiss. Please!"**

**Mulder nodded yes and she gave them each a kiss. They left the room just as Scully's mom arrived and they left to the doctors.**

**After waititing about half an hour they finnaly got called in.**

**Nurse:" Exam room three."**

**Scully:" Thank you."**

**Scully layed down on the exam bed with her shirt half way up reveiling her baby bump. Mulder stroked his hand along her hair and her bump.**

**Dr. Johnson:" Good Morning Mulder's!"**

**Mulder& Scully:" Morning!"**

**Dr. Johnson:" Well now Dana lets check up on you and your babies.**

**She starts up the sonogram machine and examines Scully and the babies.**

**Dr. Johnson:" Would you like to know the sex?"**

**Both Mulder and Scully at least thought they did not want to know but they actually did yet they had still not givenin their answer.**

**Dr. Johnson:" How about if I tell you the sex of one baby."**

**Mulder and Scully thought it was a good compromise, they would have an idea of what to expect yet still have a chance to be surprised.**

**Dr. Johnson:" Which baby would you liketo know the sex of? Baby one or two?"**

**Mulder and Scully:" One!"**

**Dr. Johnson:" Ok well it looks like Dana you will give birth first to a BABY GIRL! Congratulations! Looks like baby number two will have a big sister."**

**Both started crying and just about wrapped up their session with the doctor.**

**Both in the car:**

**Mulder:" Wow! A baby girl! Another baby girl!"**

**Scully:" Are you happy?"**

**Mulder:" Right now I think I'm the happiest man in the world."**

**Scully:" Were gonna have another little girl Mulder."**

**Mulder:" I know it's so exciting. I love having daughters."**

**Scully:" Melissa will have a playmate."**

**Mulder:" Yup and now William will have to protect to sisters."**

**Scully:" What are you going to when they start dating?"**

**Mulder:" Oh no! Can I take back what I said about having daughters?"**

**Scully gave him the "eyebrow".**

**Mulder:" I'm kidding! Dana I'm kidding! I love being the father of now two baby girls."**

**Scully:" Maybe it will be three baby girls."**

**Mulder:" The more the merrier."**

**Both headed straight home to comfort their sick kids.**

**They got home and after Mrs. Scully left Scully made her son and daughter chicken soup. When it was done both sat on the bed and fed their children. They seemed to be getting better. Mulder and Scully were just about to leave the room to have some soup aswell when William called out to his mother.**

**William:" Mommy! "**

**Scully:" Yes baby?"**

**William:" Sing us the froggy song mommy."**

**Mulder:" Sing them the froggy song mommy."**

**Scully smiles and she sits on he bed looking at both her kids who are looking right bck at her.**

**Scully:" Jerimiah was a bullfrog.**

**Was a good friend of mine.**

**Never understood a single word he said**

**til I helped him drink all his wine.**

**Joy to the world and to all the boys and girls.**

**Joy to all the fishes in the deep blue sea.**

**Joy to you and me."**

**While Scully sang the song Mulder stood at the bedroom doorway and had tears in his eyes while recalling the memory of him and her in the forest on that one case, ( Detour.) It was the first time she sang to him and he once again got his breath taken away by her and now here they were with two kids and two more on the way. Scully finished the song , gave her kids a kiss, turned the t.v. on for them and she and Mulder left the room.**

**Please review! Please give me a suggestion for chapter 26! Please tell me what you would like to read. Please, Please ,Please!!!!!!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**I'm writing this story on the eve of my birthday party ( my real bday is July 15) and it's five o' clock in the morning but since I update everyday and you guys love my story so much I could not dissapoint you. Happy sixteenth Birthday to me!!! Please review!!!**

**After Mulder and Scully eat their soup they go back and check on their sick kids.**

**Mulder(to William):" Hey buddy how are you feeling?"**

**William:" I'm cold and my head is hot."**

**Mulder:" Hey Melissa!"**

**Melissa:" Daddy!"**

**William:" Daddy where is mommy?"**

**Mulder:" She is doing the dishes. Why?"**

**William:" I want her to sing another song."**

**Melissa:" Daddy!"**

**Mulder:" Hey sweety! Hey Will why do you want mommy to sing another song?"**

**( Incase you dont notice Melissa only says Mommy and Daddy and she says it many times at random moments.)**

**William:" It makes me feel better."**

**Suddenly Scully walks in and she feels William's forehead.**

**Scully:" Oh sweet heart you still have a fever. Let's check your sister."**

**Scully checks Melissa's forhead.**

**Melissa:" Mommy!"**

**Scully:" Hi Melissa!"**

**Mulder:" Well ?"**

**Melissa:" Daddy!"**

**Mulder:" Hi!"**

**Scully:" We still have one sick little boy and girl. I think we should give them a cold bath."**

**William:" A cold bath!"**

**Scully:" Sweety it will make you better. I promise It wont take long."**

**Scully:" Mulder got get the bath tub ready and call me when your done so I can take the kids."**

**Mulder left the room and got their bath ready.**

**Mulder:" Scully!"**

**Scully:" Ok Fox were coming!"**

**Scully walked with Melissa in her arms and William walking beside her to the bathroom where Mulder was already waiting for them.**

**Scully:" Fox undress William while I undress Melissa."**

**Both undressed their kids and put them in the tub, the kids kept trying to escape.**

**Scully:" Melissa stop getting up! William stop splashing!"**

**Mulder:" Melissa! Stop it!"**

**Melissa:" Mommy! Daddy!"**

**Mulder:" Mommy and Daddy are right here Melissa."**

**Just as they were trying to control Melissa William got out of the tub and was running around everywhere.**

**Mulder:" Dana where's Will?"**

**Scully:" Oh Jesus! I'll get him you stay with her."**

**Melissa:" Mommy!"**

**Scully:" Mommy is a little busy trying to find yor brother."**

**Scully walking around the apartment.**

**Scully:" William Fox where are you?"**

**William:" Mommy come find me!"**

**Scully walked into her room and a little William hiding under the covers.**

**Scully:" That's funy I could have sworn I heard the voice of a little boy by the name of William Fox come from in here. Could he be in the closet?...No. Could he be in the bathroom?...No Could he be under the blaket?... William Fox I see you!"**

**William:" Mommy it's to cold."**

**Scully:" Well thats because your runing around the house naked."**

**William:" No the water is cold."**

**Scully:" I know baby but it will make you better. Please go back for your bath mommy really wants you to get better."**

**William:" Only if you sing a song after."**

**Scully carrying William from the bed.**

**Scully:" William Fox you are such a negotiator just like daddy, but sweety for you I will do anything."**

**In the bathroom, Mulder's shirt is soaked.**

**Scully:"Ok found him, Fox what happened to you?!"**

**Mulder:" Will you please help me control your daughter. Will come back in the tub."**

**William does as told and Scully gets on her knees alongside Mulder and just laughs at him for getting his shirt soaked.**

**Scully:" Why Fox William Mulder are you going to tell me that this beautiful daughter of ours got you soaked? Look at her Mulder she is tocute to be in trouble and God only knows she was just trying to play with her daddy."**

**Both look at their adorable daughter.**

**Mulder(to Melissa):" Why does mommy always have to be right?"**

**Both finally finish giving their kids a bath and got them in their p.j.'s and they settled them in their bed.**

**Scully sitting on her bed next to her son who now along with his sister is feeling better.**

**Scully:" You see the bath did help. Your much better now."**

**William:" Can I still sleep in your bed tonight?"**

**Mulder(sitting next to his daughter):" Now buddy mommy is having a baby and she needs to be comfortable."**

**William:" Sorry mommy."**

**Scully:" It's ok baby. Mulder if my kids want to sleep in our bed just for one more night it wont bother me."**

**Mulder:" Ok just looking out for you."**

**Scully:" I dont need to be looked after what I need is for my children to get better and to be comfortable and if they feel comfortable in our bed then they can sleep here tonight."**

**Mulder:" Your right I'm sorry."**

**Scully:" Your forgiven. Now I believe I owe this little boy a song."**

**William:" Yay!!"**

**Melissa:" Mommy!!!"**

**Scully:" Now which song will it be tonight?"**

**William:" The sun one!"**

**Scully:" The sun one?! Well lets ask Melissa if she wants to hear that song. Melissa do you want to hear the sun song?"**

**Melissa:" Mommy!"**

**Scully:" I'll take that as a yes."**

**Scully:" You are my sunshine**

**My only sunshine**

**You make me happy when skies are gray**

**You'll never know dear how much I love you**

**So dont take my sunshine away."**

**Scully:" Good night my sunshines."**

**Scully kisses both her children and she and Mulder leave the room.**

**Mulder:" Your a good mom Dana."**

**Scully:" And your a wonderful dad."**

**Both sit on the couch and stare at their christmas tree thats all lit up.**

**Scully:" Christmas really is the most wonderful time of the year."**

**Mulder:" Remember our wedding?"**

**Scully:" How could I forget. New year's eve, small church in colorado, frezzing cold, you in the tux and me in the long white lace gown an being pronnouced husband and wife at exactly midnight."**

**Mulder:" Best year of my life."**

**Scully:" Remember when we our first new years eve together?"**

**Mulder:" New year 99 going on 2000."**

**Scully:" I liked what happened after midnight."**

**Mulder:" Me too."**

**Both sat on the couch and they casually feel asleep.**

**9 in the morning**

**William running through out the house with Melissa right behind him.**

**William jumps on his father and tries to wake him up.**

**William:" Daddy?!"**

**Melissa:" Daddy!"**

**Mulder:" Wow now it's a party! Good morning."**

**Melissa:" Daddy!"**

**Mulder:" Good morning to you too Melissa."**

**William:" Daddy mommy is planning a party."**

**Mulder:" What?"**

**William:" She says it's a shower and that grandma made her have it."**

**Mulder gets up from the couch, holds Melissa in his arms and William follows his father as they look for Scully.**

**Mulder:" Scully?! Dana?! "**

**William:" Scully?! Dana?!"**

**Melissa:" Mommy!"**

**Mulder:" Will?"**

**William:" Yeah?"**

**Mulder:" Listen to your sister at all times. Your mother is your mother not Scully or mommy."**

**Mulder finally finds Scully.**

**Mulder:" Scully, my love have you given into your mother again?"**

**Scully:" Mulder, my love yes. Your wife is a coward and she cant stand up to her mother."**

**Mulder:" Dont say that! My wife is a woman who just cant stand up to her mother. "**

**Scully:" Very funy Fox."**

**Mulder:" Just trying to lighten up the mood."**

**Just then the door bell rang.**

**Mulder:" I'll get that."**

**Mulder leaves the kids with Scully.**

**Mulder opens the door and finds a person he never wanted to see again.**

**Mulder:" What the hell are you doing here?"**

**Diana Fowley:" Is that anyway to talk to your ex?"**

**Curious to see what happens? Please review! Please!!!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 **

**I'm so sorry that I did not update last night but my family did not leave my party till 3:45 in the morning and on top of that after they left it was my real bday so I hooked up my new vcr/dvd player and I stayed up to watch my other bday gift from my parents ( X Files season 4 !) Well here is chapter 27 and to make up for not updating sooner I am going to make this a long chapter.**

**Mulder:" What the hell are you doing here?!"**

**Diana:" Is that any way to greet your ex?"**

**Mulder:" Answer the question!"**

**Diana:" Fox I just wanted to pay you a visit. To reconnect with you again."**

**Diana makes her way into his apartment and she looks around.**

**Diana:" Wow are you the same Fox Mulder that I dated who would barley clean up his apartment?"**

**Mulder:" The Fox Mulder you met was single, lonely, a wreck and did not know what to do with his life."**

**Diana:" And who are you now Fox?"**

**Mulder:" I am now a happily married man and a father of two, soon to be a father of four."**

**Suddenly Scully came into the room.**

**Scully:" Fox honey who is it... What the hell is she doing here?!"**

**Mulder:" Now Dana calm down."**

**Scully:" Fox Mulder dont you tell me to calm down. I am your wife, mother of your children and I'm pregnant so dont tell me to calm down. Now what the hell is she doing here?!"**

**Diana:" My goodnes Fox I cant believe this is the woman you married."**

**Scully was enraged with anger and she lifted up har arm to slap. and she started walking towards her.**

**Scully:" I'll show you what kind of woman he married!"**

**Just as she almost approached Diana Mulder grabbd her from behind and grabbed er arm. He brought it down and he pulled her back.**

**Scully:" Oh come on Mulder I could have taken her!"**

**Mulder:" Dana your pregnant."**

**Diana:" Fox I just wanted to see you again. I thought you were single and I thought we coud have started over again."**

**Mulder:" Diana even if I were single I would never get back with you."**

**Diana:" Ok that's fine Fox but can I at least meet your children?"**

**Mulder could tell Scully was uset but he figured that if this was the only way to get Diana to leave he might aswell just have her meet the kids.**

**Scully:" I'll go get them."**

**Scully comes back with William walking along side her an Melissa in her arms.**

**Scully then hands Melissa to Mulder.**

**Diana:" Oh my goodness! I cant believe it. Fox Mulder is a family man. And your children are so beautiful. Now who is this young man here?"**

**William:" I'm William!"**

**Diana:" Wow what a nice name! How old are you William?"**

**William:" Five!"**

**Diana:" Well arent you a big boy! Is ths your baby sister?"**

**William:" Yes! Her name is Melissa. Isn't she pretty? She's pretty just like mommy."**

**Mulder looked at his daughter and at Scully as if he was agreeing with his son.**

**Diana:" Yes she is William. Yes she is." **

**William: Mommy? Daddy? Can she stay for dinner?"**

**Mulder:" Well Will.."**

**Diana:" I'd love too."**

**After their meet and greet Scully went to the kitchen to start on dinner while Mulder played with the kids and Diana was sitting on the couch observing him. Mulder then got tired and sat on the couch next to her.**

**Diana:" Yor wonderful father Fox. You and Agent Scully have lovely children."**

**Mulder:" Thanks."**

**Diana:" So you said you are a father of two and n march you will be a father of four, I can safely assume Agent Scully is expecting."**

**Mulder:" You assumption is correct. She is 6 months pregnant. Were having twins."**

**Diana:" Fox you know you cant persue a relationship with your partner. So tell me why was Agent Scully worth breaking the rules ?"**

**Mulder:" Diana when do I ever play by the book? Besisdes she is worth breaking ALL the rules."**

**Diana:" Tell me why do you love her."**

**Mulder:" Because she is perfect and yet she is so much more. She is beauitiful, smart, funny, kind, gentle, helpful, considerate, wonderful wife, excellent mother.."**

**Diana:" But what are the little things that you love about her?"**

**Mulder:" Well I love how she sings to the kids their favorite songs, how she always tries to make things special, I love how she always tries to add her own touch to things, or how she tries so hard to please people."**

**Diana:" Your really in love with her arent you Fox."**

**Mulder:" Yes I am."**

**Diana:" There's nothing about her that you dislike?"**

**Mulder:" Only the fact that she says the everyday she fears that I may leave her or the fact that she wonders every now and then about whether or not I'm happy. She tries so hard to make things work between s and she does not realize that nothing is wrong.**

**Diana:" Fox was I ever special to you?"**

**Mulder:" I'm sorry Diana but no. Why do you think I broke up with you? We had no connection."**

**Scully:" Kids! Fox! Dinner is ready!"**

**They all gather around the dinner table and eat.**

**During Dinner**

**Diana:" Agent Scully Fox tells me he loves you to an extreme but you worry he may leave you or that he is not happy, why is that?"**

**Scully:" Since when did you become a marriage consuelor?"**

**Diana:" I was just curious that's all."**

**Scully:" No you were just trying to be nosy and snoop around other people's business."**

**Diana:" Why are so so rude to me Agent Scully?"**

**Scully:" Because your here."**

**Diana:" Agent Scully have I done somethng to offend you?"**

**Mulder:" William why dont you go to your room."**

**William goes to his room and Mulder quickly takes Melissa to her room.**

**Scully:" Well you took my husband and performed horrible tests on him, you worked along side that cigarett smoking son of a.."**

**Diana:" That's enough Agent Scully!"**

**Scully:" No wait I'm not finished!"**

**Diana:" I said enough!"**

**Scully:" And who the hell says your the boss of me. Now you asked me a question and I'm going to answer your question. You on top of everything else came here an you insisted on meeting my kids and you talked to my hsband about something personal about me!"**

**Mulder:" Diana leave now!"**

**Diana:" Fine! Nice seeing you again Fox."**

**Diana finally leaves and Mulder goes up to Scully and wraps his arms around her.**

**Mulder:" Thank you for doing that."**

**Scully:" Your welcome. Mulder?"**

**Mulder:" Yes?"**

**Scully:" She is why I'm worried about us."**

**Mulder:" What? Why?"**

**Scully:" Mulder I'm scared she or someone like her will make you fall in love with them."**

**Mulder gets in front of Scully puts his hands on her shoulders and slighty bends down to her level.**

**Mulder:" I could never fall in love with any one else. I found my soul mate and it's you. I love you and no one else. Plus you own the key to my heart. I really honest to God am in love with you Dana. I love, worship and adore you. Only you."**

**Both hug and kiss romantically. **

**What did you think? Please tell me in your review! Please Review!!! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Please read and REVIEW!!!**

**It was now feburary and it was the day of Dana Scully's baby shower. Mulder had decided to take the kids and just give them a fun day with dad while mommy has her womens only baby shower.**

**Mulder was packing up the baby bag while Scully was getting the kids dressed.**

**Scully:" So where are you taking the kids again?"**

**Mulder:" We are going to the park then Byers and Langly insisted on havig us over to watch the Star Treck marathon."**

**Scull:" Oh Fox come on!"**

**Mulder:" Dana I am shocked! I thought you would be happy that our kids are going to spend the day with their father watching one of he greatest shows in history."**

**Scully:" It only lasted 3 seasons."**

**Mulder:" Well Scully not all shows have to be like All My Children or something like that. They dont all have to be a million seasons long."**

**Scully:" That's diffrent Fox."**

**Mulder:" No it is not and you know it."**

**Scully:" Mulder I'm pregnant do you really want to get into this because if you do I'll just call Byers and Langly and tell them you cant go to their house and watch the marathon and we can argue about it between baby shower games and opening up gifts. If that's what you really want it can be easily done."**

**Mulder:" Ok your right it's diffrent." **

**Scully:" Thank you. Now your children areall dressed and ready to go. Hurry up mom and the guests will be here any minute."**

**Mulder carrying Melissa in his arms and holding William's hand and the diaper bag over his his shoulder.**

**Mulder:" Hear that Will and Meli mommy is kicking us out."**

**Scully:" Dont be silly kids Daddy is just talking nonsense. Now I love you all very much but you have to go."**

**Scully slighty moving her family more and more towards the door.**

**Mulder:" Scully what are you doing?"**

**Scully:" Just making sure you and the kids dont miss that marathon."**

**Scully gives them each a kiss and they finally leave. Mrs. Scully arrives about five minutes later.**

**Mrs. Scully and Scully are spreading around " It's a Boy" and " It's a Girl" ballons around the house ( like in essence. )**

**Mrs. Scully:" Dana I think your having two girls."**

**Scully:" Maybe, maybe not."**

**Mrs. Scully:" Dana look at yourself in the mirror."**

**Scully:" Oh come on mom I dont want to look at my big fat pregnant self."**

**Mrs. Scully:" What meant ws that you have a "baby girl belly" just like when you had Melissa only bigger because your having twins."**

**Scully:" Mom like I said before yes I'm having a girl. I dont know if it's two girls but I do know that I have a baby girl inside me. Now is that a good explanantion for you about why I have a "baby Girl belly" ?"**

**Just as they had finished their conversation and decorating the guests started arriving.**

**In the mean time...**

**Mulder took the kids to the park and he had now just left them with Byersand Langly to go to the jewlery store to buy a present for his wife.**

**He bought her a bracelet with the kids names on it but he left two blank spaces on it for the names to be added after the twins arrived.**

**Jewler:" What were those names again sir?"  
**

**Mulder:" William and Melissa."**

**Just as the jewler was adding the names to the bracelet Mulder spotted a silver neckalace in the shape of a key. He then called out to the jewler.**

**Mulder:" Sir when your done with that I would like to have this engraved and purchased aswell."**

**Lone Gunmen Apartment...**

**Both men sitting on the couch and were waiting for their marathon to start (it started in half an hour.) Byers had Melissa facing him sitting her on his lap while William sat between Langly and Byers.**

**Byers(to Melissa):" Can you say Mulder?"**

**Melissa:" Daddy!"**

**Byers:" Well she certantly knows her father."**

**William:"Um Mistters can you help me?"**

**Langly:" Well sure Will we'd be glad. And you dont have to call us misters just call us Langly and Byers. Now what's the problem?"**

**William:" I need help finding a gift for my mommy."**

**Byers:" You know you dont have to get her a gift though."**

**William:" I know but me and Melissa want to."**

**Langly:" Well I dont know about Melissa but why dont you make your mommy a card."**

**William:" To boring."**

**Byers:" Well he is his mothers child."**

**William:" Do you know any songs?"**

**Langly:" A song? You want to give your mom a song?"**

**Byers:" I think he wants to sing her a song."**

**William:"Yeah because mommy always sings me and Meli songs and I want to sing her a song."**

**Byers:" Well I cant speak for Langly but I know a nice song and it's from a show that your mommy once said she liked."**

**William:" Can you teach me?"**

**Byers:"Sure. Ok it goes like this..."**

**( you wont find out what song it is until the birth.)**

**Baby Shower...**

**Guest:" Oh Dana you look so beautiful!"**

**Scully:" Thank you! It's a lie but thanks."**

**Everyone disagrees with Dana and tell her about a million times that she indeed is beautiful even if she is 8 months pregnant with twins.**

**Tara:" So Dana we all know what twin number 1 is, but what is twin number two? Is it another girl?!"**

**Monica:" Or another boy?"**

**Scully:" I dont know and I wont know until "it" comes out of me."**

**Guests:" Maggie your daughter keeps too may secrets."**

**Mrs. Scully:" What can I say she works for the F.B.I. Just imagine how she and Fox are together."**

**Scully:" Well he never did know until the birth that William ws a boy and Melissa was a girl."**

**Monica:" You see Dana all the more reason you two should find out what baby number two is."**

**Scully:" We dont want to know. Trust me we dont want to know."**

**Isabel( Charlie's wife):" Have you thought of any names?"**

**Scully:" Well Samantha Marlene definetly for baby number 1 and if baby number two is a girl then her name will be Michelle Amanda. If it's a boy then he will be named Sean William."**

**Everyone loves the baby names she an Mulder have chosen.**

**Guests:" Now is it for example Samantha Marlene Scully Mulder or just Samantha Marlene Mulder?"**

**Scully:" It's just Mulder. All the kids are Mulder's. He is the dad they should have his name plus I changed my last name too but no one calls me by it."**

**Suddenly the door bell rings...**

**Mrs. Scully:" I'll get it!"**

**Mrs. Scully gets the door and all of he sudden there she was once again.**

**Diana:" Good afternoon!You must be Agent Scully's mom!"**

**Mrs. Scully:" Why yes I am! Please come in!"**

**Diana comes in with a gift in hand just as she comes in Scully who is still sitting on the **

**couch finally turns around and she see's Diana once again.**

**Scully gets up and is filled with anger.**

**Scully:" What the hell are you doing here?!"**

**Mrs. Scully:" Dana that is no way to talk to your friend!"**

**Scully:" Stay out of this mom!"**

**Diana:" That is now way to talk to your mother Agent Scully!"**

**Scully:" Dont tell me how I can and cannot talk to my mother!"**

**Lone Gunmen's apartment...**

**Mulder finally comes back.**

**Langly:" Finally your just in time the show just started."**

**Melissa:" Moler! Ully!"**

**Mulder:" What did you just say?!"**

**Langly:" Oh yeah sorry we um tried to teach her Mulder and Scully but all she got out of it was "Moler and Ully." **

**Mulder picks up Melissa and sits her on his lap.**

**Mulder:" Daddy! Meli say Daddy!"**

**Melissa:" Daddy!Moler!"**

**Mulder just laughs and kisses her head then one on her check.**

**Mulder:" Your mommy is not going to like this but one look at you and she will forget all about it."**

**Mulder:" Hey Langly where's Will and Byers?"**

**Langly:" They are in the kichen. Your son wanted to sing a songto his mommy when she has the babies so Byers offered to teach him a song."**

**Mulder smiles and he lays Melissa across his chest and watches Star Treck.**

**So what do you think??? Tell me what you liked about the chapter in your review. Please give me details!!! Please Review!!!!**

**  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Thanks so much for the reviews and please keep reviewing! I am so hapy that you guys like the fic.**

**I hope you all heard if not here it is David Duchovny has confirmed that they will begin shooting the X Files movie part two in November for a summer of 2008 realese. To read about it go to Gillian Anderson's website ( Just look her up on and it will give you the link to her site and it will have part of David's interview on the side of her website) or read about at E! ( look up David Duchovy). I cant wait till next summer! Anyway here is chapter 29 please read, review and enjoy!**

**Baby Shower...**

**Scully:" Diana what are you doing here?!"**

**Monica:" Dana is there a problem?"**

**Scully:"Yeah! She came back!"**

**Diana:" I'm just here agent Scully to give a gift for your babies. I'm just trying to be nice."**

**Scully:" You dont do nice things Diana! The only nice thing you ver did was give me that book and lead me to Mulder but that's it! Your not nice! You never were and you will never be!"**

**Monica:" Miss I think you should leave."**

**Tara:" Miss your really upsettig her. Dana does not need this now."**

**Diana:" I will leave as soon as I see Fox!"**

**Scully:" I'll go call him!"**

**Good thing the shower was practically over because just as Scully was calling Mulder everyone was taking off but before that Scully did indeed apologize to her mother.**

**Lone Gunmen's apartment...**

**Mulder's cell rings.**

**Ring, Ring, Ring...**

**Mulder reaches into to pockect to grab his cell while his daughter gives him a questioning look.**

**Mulder:" Mulder?"**

**Melissa:" Daddy! Moler!"**

**Mulder (grining):" Sh."**

**Scully:" Fox!"**

**Mulder:" Please tell me your alright and that the babies are alright!"**

**Scully:" Their fine but i'm not."**

**Mulder:" What's wrong?!"**

**Scully:" Diana the bitch Fowley is here again and she wants to talk to you in person. You better get over here right now because I dont want if you dont I swear to God I may go into labor and I really dont want her here when I have my babies !"**

**Mulder:" I'm on my way!"**

**Mulder hangs up, takes the kids with him and leaves the lone gunmen's apartment.**

**The Mulder's aparment...**

**Mulder bursts into the apartment with Melissa in his arms and William beside him only to find a very eager Diana Fowley and a very pregnant and angry Scully.**

**Mulder:" Alright Diana what is this about!"**

**Melissa:" Mommy!"**

**Scully walks over to Mulder, takes the baby and William and escorts them to their rooms she then comes back and joins her husband and Diana.**

**Diana:" Fox I really need to speak with you."**

**Mulder:" So talk! Talk as fast as you can cause im sick and tired of seeing you here!"**

**Diana:"Let me just get this off my chest."**

**Scully:" So then do so!"**

**Diana:" If you dont mind this is between Fox and me!"**

**Scully:" First of all dont raise your voice at me! Second of all let me just correct you by saying that this little secret you need to get off your chest involves sadly you and MY HUSBAND!"**

**Mulder:" Way to tell her honey."**

**Scully:" Thank you! Now Diana you were saying.."**

**Diana:" Fox I love you! And I now you love me just as much!"**

**Scully& Mulder:" What?!"**

**Diana:" Fox please tell me that you dont love her! Please tell me that you love me! Please tell me that you want to make up beside me every morning. Please tell me you just want to stare into my eyes and tell me all the things you love about me. Please tell me you want to start a family with me! Please tell me!"**

**Tears are streaming down her face as she is saying all this and tears are forming in Scully's eyes aswell.**

**Mulder:" I dont love you! I dont think I ever love you, No forget that I never loved you! There is only one woman who I want to wakeup next to every morning,one woman who's eyes I want to stare into and tell her all the things I love about her and there is one woman who already gave me a family and is still expanding it! That woman is Dana! My wife, mother of my children, my best friend and my soul mate! I love Dana!"**

**Scully is crying and Mulder extends his hand and Scully does the same. They hold hands and Diana bursts into tears. Diana then leaves.**

**Scully:" She's gone."**

**Mulder:" Thank God!"**

**Scully:" Thank you somuch for getting rid of her."**

**Mulder:" Anytime."**

**Scully:" Why did you ever date her?, Wait a minute your Spooky Mulder! I not suprised by anything you did or do."**

**Mulder:" Well thanks alot."**

**Scully:" Your welcome."**

**Both just laugh and kiss. They then sit on the couch and look through all th gifts.**

**Mulder:" Dana I see a alot of pink."**

**Scully:" Well we are having girl."**

**Mulder:" Are we having two girls?"**

**Scully:" Maybe."**

**Mulder smiles.**

**Scully:" Maybe not."**

**Mulder gives off a puzzeling look upon his face and Scully just smiles.**

**Mulder:" I think were having girls."**

**Scully:" Maybe, maybe not Fox."**

**Mulder:" You know something dont you."**

**Scully:" I swear to my kids I dont know anything. I myself think were having girls."**

**Both smile and gather up all the gifts and finish setting up the nursery.**

**One week later...**

**Feburary 14th Valentine's day!**

**Boht are lying in bed and Mulder already knows Scully is going to wake up soon so he gets the bracelet and the neckalace( still in their boxes) and he lays them on top of her swollen belly.**

**Scully then woke up only to notice that her husband was still sleeping or so she thought. She then noticed two small boxes on top of her.**

**She eagerly opened them. The first was the bracelet witht eh kids names and two blank spaces then came the key neckalace with an inscription in the back, " I told you I gave you the key to my heart, Love Fox."**

**Scully smiled then cried, she then decided to wake up Mulder.**

**Scully:" Fox William Mulder wake up this instint."**

**Mulder:" I'm awake. Happy valentine's day my love."**

**Both looked into eachothers eyes and then shared a romantic and passonate kiss.**

**Scully:" Mulder can you put the bracelet and neckalace on me?"**

**Mulder:" Of course."**

**Mulder puts the bracelet on her first then the neckalace he then starts kissing her neck.**

**Scully:" You know this is how you get me pregnant in the first place."**

**Mulder:" Well then were going to have a lot of babies."**

**Both laugh then little William comes into the room and jumps into his parents bed.**

**William:" Mommy, Daddy! Happy valentine's day! I love you!"**

**Scully& Mulder:" Happy valentine's day Will and we love you too."**

**William:" Mommy Daddy I made you a card!"**

**Scully:" You did! Show me, show me!"**

**William hands his parents a heart shaped card one in purple and one in green for his parents favorite colors.**

**the card read:" Happy Valentine's day! I love you mommy! and on Mulder's I love you daddy!"**

**Mulder:" Wow Will you did this all by yourself?!"**

**William:" Yup. Do you like them?"**

**Mulder:" Like them?! Mommy and I love them!"**

**Scully:" Wow Will you even made them in our favorite colors."**

**William:" I even made one for Melissa! It's pink cause she's a girl."**

**Mulder:" Speaking of Melissa let's go get her."**

**Mulder gets out of bed along with William and comes back moments later with a sleepy Melissa in his arms and a very energetic William.**

**While they were gone Scully pulled out her gift for Mulder from under the bed and placed it on the bed.**

**Mulder:" My, my ,my what do we have here?"**

**William:" Open it daddy!"**

**Scully:" Yeah open it Fox!"**

**Mulder hands Melissa to Scully and he first gets the card and reads it.**

**Card...**

**" A hundred hearts would be too few to carry all my love for you. Remember your my one in five billion. I love you, Dana. Forever and ever."**

**( I dont own the quote:" A hundred hearts would be too few to carry my love for you.")**

**Mulder:" Dana you love me too much."**

**Scully:" Just open the gift Mulder."**

**Mulder:" Ok,ok."**

**Mulder ripps the paper apart and opens the box frantically only to discover a huge photo album. It was filld with pictures of Mulder and Samantha, he and Scully at evens while dating, pictures of them while engaged, William's baby shower, the wedding, Will's birth, them and William, and so on and so fourth.**

**Mulder:" Dana it's .."**

**Scully:" I know its nothing comapared to your gift but I kno how much you love pictures especially of us so I came up with one bg photo album."**

**Mulder:" Dana it's beautiful just like you and William and Melissa. I love it."**

**Both kiss and they finally get out of bed. They go about their day until about 7:30. Mulder and Scully were just about to leave thier home to go out on a romantc dinner alone. They left the kids with Dana's mom.**

**At the resturaunt at the dinner table...**

**Scully:" Fox this is lovely and the food is delicious."**

**Mulder:" You look so beautiful tonight."**

**Scully:" Mulder I'm eight and a half months pregnant and i'm stuffing my face like a pig."**

**Mulder:" And you never looked more beautiful. I love it when your pregnant you have such a glow. It takes my breath away."**

**Both smile at eachother and decide to go onto the dance floor when they hear one of their songs.**

**Mulder quietly sings to scully n her ear.**

**Mulder:" Someday when I'm offley low ad the world is cold**

**I will feel a glow just thinking of you and the **

**way you look tonight."**

**Both smile until...**

**Scully:" Ouch! Ohh!"**

**Mulder:" What my singing is not that bad. Did step on your foot?"**

**Scully:" Fox I just had a contraction!"**

**Please read, review and enjoy and get ready for the birh of Mulder and Scully's twins !!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Thanks a million for your reviews! You guys have all been the best! Get ready for the birth of the Mulder twins. Are they both girls???? Maybe!!!!**

**Mulder:" Contraction?! You're having a contraction?!"**

**Scully:" Fox yes! I'm not kidding the babies are coming tonight!"**

**Mulder:" Why is it that you were only on time with Will but with Melissa you were early and now you having a girl and maybe another and your early once again!"**

**Scully:" Well sorry! Now take me home so I can get my bag!"**

**Mulder leaves money and a tip on the table, grabs Scully's purse and they dash out the door.**

**In the car...**

**Mulder:" Breath! Dana breath!"**

**Scully:" Mulder!"**

**Mulder:" Breath!"**

**Scully:" Fox my water broke!"**

**Mulder:" Again!"**

**Scully:" It can happen more than once! Are we there yet!"**

**Mulder:" Five more minutes."**

**Scully:" I dont think I'm gonna make it ! Their coming fast!"**

**Mulder:" Just breath and close your legs!"**

**Scully:" I shoud have done that nine months ago!"**

**They finally get home and Scully insists on going up stairs with Mulder to get her bag.**

**Mulder opens the door frantically and tries loking for her bag then Scully comes in with sweat runnig down her face.**

**Mrs. Scully:" Fox your home!"**

**Mulder:" Maggie do you know where Dana's bag is?!"**

**Mrs. Scully:" I'm sorry I dont. Dont tell me it's time!"**

**Scully:" It's time!"**

**Mrs. Scully:" Oh my God my baby is having her babies!"**

**Mrs. Scully goes around the house with Mulder to try to find the bag until...**

**Scully:" Fox!"**

**Mulder:" What is it honey!?"**

**Scully:"I need you to check how dialated I am because they are coming like right now!"**

**Mulder has a panicked look across his face and he then leads her into the bedroom and checks how much she is dialated.**

**Mulder:" 10 centimeters. Maggies I need some towels make sure to get one in pink!"**

**Scully:" Or two!"**

**Both smile and as Maggie comes back the kids come in the room.**

**William:" Daddy what's wrong with mommy?"**

**Melissa:" Ully! Mommy!"**

**Mulder:" Mommy is having the babies so can you please wait outside Will and please take Melissa. I pormise that as soon as the babies are born you can see them."**

**William and Melissa leave the room and Mrs. Scully closes the bedroom door.**

**Mulder:" Alright Dana I really need you to push right now!"**

**Scully:" No problem. AAAA!!!!!!"**

**Mulder:" Come on! I see her head! She has my hair!"**

**Scully:" AAAAA!!!!!!!"**

**Mulder:" Come on! She's coming!!"**

**Scully:" AAA!!!"**

**Then a soft cry let out and Mulder and Scully had tears in their eyes.**

**Mulder:" It's a Girl !"**

**Scully:" Oh my God! She is here she is finally here!"**

**Mulder:" Now lets welcome her other half."**

**Mrs. Scully took Samantha away and Scully began to push again.**

**Scully:"AAA!!!!"**

**Mulder:" Good come on baby your doing so good come on!"**

**Mulder:" I see a head! It's a red head!"**

**Scully:" Is it a boy or a girl?!"**

**Mulder;" I dont know so far its just a head. Come on push!"**

**Scully:" AAA!!!!"**

**Mulder:" And it's a Boy! We have a little boy!"**

**Scully:" What? Oh my God!"**

**Both cry and just as Mulder is going to go over to kiss his wife and see his babies he notices something.**

**Scully:" Fox can you call the ambulnce already i'm in a lot of pain!"**

**Mulder:" Dana I see another head!"**

**Scully:" What?!"**

**Well it's a boy! Samantha and Sean! What will baby number three be? Were you surprised? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**I hope you liked the cliffhanger! They had a boy and a girl but will baby number three be???**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Mulder:" I see another head!"**

**Scully:" What?!"**

**Mulder:" I need you to give me one big push Dana! One big push!"**

**Scully:" AAA!!!!"**

**Mulder:" Come on!"**

**Scully:"AAA!!!!"**

**Mulder:" And it's a Girl! We have another baby girl!"**

**Scully:" Oh I want to see them. Mulder give me my babies."**

**Mulder gets up from the bed and walks over t his mother in law who has placed the first two babies in their basenet and he hands over the third baby to her so she can ge cleaned up. Mulder then picks up the first baby girl Samantha and hands her over to Scully. He then picks up the baby boy with the adorable red hair just like his mother. He hold his baby boy in his arms and he sits beside his wife and new baby daughter.**

**Scully looks at her daughter with all the love in her heart and since she now has her son next to her along with her husband she looks at her baby boy aswell then all of the sudden Mrs. Scully hands Mulder his other new baby daughter.**

**They just lay there gazing at their children then Mulder leans over and kisses Scully on her forehead.**

**Mrs. Scully:" I'll go call the ambulance."**

**Scully:" Thank you."**

**Scully:" My God Fox look what we did."**

**Mulder:" I see."**

**Scully:" Who would have thought that we would get married an have five babies. Five Mulder."**

**Mulder:" It's the perfect love story Scully."**

**Scully:" This is the best valentine's day gift I could have ever gotten."**

**Mulder:" Me too."**

**Mulder:" Hey why dont I get to hold my two daughters and you get to hold your son."**

**Scully:" Sure."**

**Mulder:" Oh hey just if you were wondering she has my hair two."**

**Scully:" Aww my little boy is just like his mommy."**

**Mulder:" Well at least two( Melissa and now Sean ) out of five kids with red hair ain't bad."**

**Scully:" Not bad at all."**

**Mulder:" You know they also have my green eyes."**

**Scully:" That's because we both have green eyes. William and Melissa both have green eyes aswell."**

**Mulder:" But what I mean is both of these baby girls along with Melissa have my tone of green eyes."**

**Scully leans over and looks at her daughters.**

**Scully:" Well aren't you daddy's little girls."**

**Mulder:" Yes they are."**

**Mulder leans down and give each of his new babies a kiss.**

**Scully:" Mulder before the ambulance arrives I would love to hold my third baby girl."**

**Mulder hands the third baby over to scully while she hands him their son.**

**Scully talking to her baby...**

**Scully:" Hey sweet heart. So how come you hid from me and your daddy? Did you want to surprise us? Well I dont mind and niether does your daddy. I have now learned to love surprises and you are indeed the best one. Your my sweet baby girl. You along with your big sisters Melissa and Samantha are my sweet baby girls."**

**Mulder talking to Sean. Only to Sean because Samantha fell asleep...**

**Mulder:" So first of all I've got to tell you that I love all three of you along with your big brother Will and your big sister Melissa very much You are very lucky to have a mommy like yours. She is the best. You know you big sister has fallen asleep already, just like your mommy. By the way I'm sorry I thought you were a girl. I'll never do that again. You are my sweet baby boy. You along with William are my little men. You make my life so much better Sean William Mulder."**

**The ambulance finally arrives and it takes Dana along with the new members of the Mulder family to the hospital. Mrs. Scully is behind thm in her car with William and Melissa. When they got to the hosital Scully along with babies were checked in and taken care of. As that was going on Muder called everyone to tell the the babies were born and to come to the hospital because he had a surprise for them.**

**Dana Scully's Hospital room...**

**In the room are Mulder with his daughter Samantha in his arms and Scully with Sean and their still unnamed daughter in her arms, along with them are Mrs. Scully and the kids.**

**Melissa sitting on the hospital bed alongside her mother nd new baby brother and sister while Mulder sits in a chair with William on his lap with Samantha in his arms.**

**William:" She is very pretty daddy."**

**Mulder:" Yeah she is very pretty."**

**William:" What's hr name?"**

**Mulder:" Samantha Isabella Mulder."( I changed the middle name)**

**William:" And my baby brother?"**

**Mulder:" Sean William Mulder."**

**William:" And my other baby sister?"**

**Mulder:" Mommy andI are still trying to decide."**

**Mrs. Scully:" How about another S name."**

**Scully:" I think it's a good idea. What do you think Mulder?"**

**Mulder:" I like that."**

**Scully:" Mulder I've got it!"**

**Mulder:" What is her name then?"**

**Scully:" Sara Michelle Mulder."**

**Mulder:" It's beautiful just like her. Samantha, Sean and Sara."**

**Scully, Melissa and the babies...**

**Scully:" Melissa your a big sister now."**

**Melissa:" Mommy! Baby!"**

**Scully:" You can say Baby? Oh my God Mulder Melissa just said baby!"**

**Mulder:" That's my girl! Can you say alien?"**

**Scully:" Dont push it Mulder."**

**Mulder:" Well sooner or later all of our little Mulder's will become belivers."**

**Scully:" I realize that but do me a favor please dont show the babies as soon as we get home the movie E.T."**

**Mulder:" I'm not making any promises."**

**William:" Daddy can I sing mommy my song now?"**

**Mulder:" Of course you can."**

**Mulder gets up from the chair, sits along side Scully and Melissa and he and Scully exchange babies then he tells William to start singing.**

**William:" Who can turn the world on with her smile?**

**Who can make a nothing day and suddenly make it all seem worth wild?**

**Well it's you girl and you shoud know it. With each laughter and every little movement you show it.**

**Love all around you dont you take it.**

**You can have the town why dont you take it?**

**Your gonna make it after all.**

**Your gonna make it after all..."**

**( This is the theme song to " The Mary Tyler Moore show." It took this idea from 7th heaven because in the birth episode the kids sing this song to their mom and so I liked it for this story and so that's it.)**

**Scully has tears down her face and Mulder just has a huge grin upon his face.**

**Scully:" Will that was beautiful! How did you know that the song was from one of my favorite shows?"**

**William:" Mr. Byers told me you liked it so he taught me the song."**

**Mulder:" Will you just gave your mommy a very beautiful gift."**

**Scully:" Really Will you singing this song means so much to mommy."**

**Suddenly Monica, John and Skinner come in...**

**Monica:" Did we miss anything?"**

**John looks at them all on the bed and starts counting.**

**John:" One, two, three.. Mulder theirs an extra baby."**

**Mulder:" I know. Surprise! Dana had triplets!"**

**Skinner:" Well I never knew that this is what happens when you get two F.B.I. agents together. They become the next Brad and Angelina."**

**Scully:" Excuse me?"**

**Skinner:" Well you see you have a bunch of babies while they adopt a bunch of babies. Ither way you two should get together to have play dates."**

**John:" You know Dana their's such a thing as soccer moms but you dont have to make up your own soccer team first."**

**Monica:" I guess you two better be more careful next time."**

**Skinner:" Well I would say after having three babies at once they will certantly pactice abstinence."**

**Mulder:" Too bad you said that Skinner cause next time if we had a boy we were going to name him Walter after you."**

**Scully:" Next time?!"**

**Mulder:" It's just a thought."**

**Scully:" It will be more than just a thought when you give birth to one of these."  
**

**More jokes and and people getting surprised by the Mulder triplets coming in chapter 32!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**It's ten in the morning and I have not slept at all and yet im writing another chapter just for you guys so if your grateful to me for being sleep deprived and yet write another chapter just for you the please give me nice and long reviews!**

**I hope you liked the surprise of three baby Mulder's! Hope you like this chapter! Please, Please, Please review!**

**Monica:" So introduce us tothe new Mulder's."**

**Mulder:" Well baby number one is Samantha Isabella, Baby number two who we all thought was a girl is actually a baby boy named Sean William and our surprise baby girl is Sara Michelle."**

**Monica:" They are just beautiful. The names also fit them aswell. Can I hold one?"**

**Scully:" Thank you and of course you can but here is the fun part the one you hold will be yours and John's godchild."**

**Monica:" Dana you dont have to do that."**

**Mulder:" We want to."**

**John and Monica look at each beautiful baby and even though it was a though decision they chose...**

**John:" Well since we already have a God daughter ( Melissa ) we would be glad to hold and be God parents of Sean William."**

**Mulder:" Excellent choice he looks just like his gorgeous mother. Your gonna have a heart braker for a Godson."**

**Monica:" Wouldn't have it any other way."**

**Skinner seems eager aswell to hold a baby.**

**Mulder:" Hey Skinman Dana and me have taken the liberty of choosing your god daughter."**

**Skinner:" Really? Well which one is she?"**

**Mulder gets up from the bed and hands Skinner baby Samantha.**

**Skinner:" Now the girls look the same so which one am I holding?"**

**Mulder:" Samantha Isabella."**

**Skinner:"She is beautiful Mulder just like her mother."**

**Mulder:" That she is. I chose Samantha for you Skinner because my sister Samantha was the reason I worked on the X Files and while no one but Scully believed in me you kept us going and when you would shut us down I know you really felt bad about it and then you brought us back so this is mine and Dana's way of saying thank you."**

**Skinner:" Your very welcome."**

**Skinner holds baby Samantha in his arms and Mulder returns to the bed and sits along side Scully( Sara in her arms) William and Melissa.**

**Skinner approaches John and Monica and they each look at one anothers godchild.**

**Skinner:" Hey who's her godmother?"**

**Mulder:" Diana Fowley."**

**Mulder says jokingly.**

**Scully:" Keep it up Mulder and I'll hurt you like that beast woman."**

**Mulder:"Not while your holding my daughter."**

**Mulder:" Her Godmom is my sister in law Isabel."**

**Knock,Knock..**

**Langly:" We heard the stork came by early."**

**Mulder:" Welcome boys! Meet Samantha, Sean and Sara."**

**Byers:" Oh my goodnes Mulder! Scully!"**

**Mulder:" Stop being so shocked Byers and come here to hold your god daughter."**

**Byers:" This would be.."**

**Scully:" Sara Michelle."**

**Langly:" So I get left behind."**

**Mulder:" Next time buddy."**

**Scully:" Mulder!"**

**Mulder:" Just think about it."**

**Mulder smiles as Scully pouts and gives him the " eyebrow."**

**Monica:" Who's Sara's godmom ?"**

**Scully:" My sister in law Tara."**

**Langly:" Mulder couln't you let Scully have a break I mean Melissa is only a year old and bam here comes three more Mulder's."**

**Mulder:" What could I say I could'nt keep her off me."**

**Scully:" Your hilarious Mulder."**

**Mulder:" Dana when you say stuff like that it turns me on."**

**Scully:" Well just remind yourself of the image of me giving birth and then cool yourself down."**

**Langly:" I'm surprised that you named them all with S."**

**Scully:" If that blonde from that " Desperate Housewives" show can name her four kids with the letter P then I can at least name three of my kids with S."**

**Langly:" Point taken."**

**John:" Mulder I know you like basketball but you dont have to create your own team."**

**Mulder:" Now why do you keep trying to crush my dreams?"**

**Scully:" Well at least we have a head start on our own cheerleading squad. Four girls not bad."**

**Mulder:" And two boys aint half bad. I can now start forming my starting line up."**

**Monica:" I assume you coach and she cheers."**

**Scully:" As always."**

**Langly:" You know Mulder what bed time stories all five little Mulder's would like."**

**Mulder:" Hmm?"**

**Langly:" Five little monkeys jumping on the bed."**

**Scully:" Richard!"**

**Langly:" Hey dont go there Dana Katherine!"**

**Scully:" I like my name!"**

**Langly:" All I'm saying is you can tell them Five little Mulder's jmping on the bed. Not monkeys. Cant say it does not go."**

**Scully:" You know what I went from wanting to be a mother, to being told I was barren, to then find out I am pregnant with mine and Mulder's miracle child, to then be blessed with Melissa and now three more babies. I dont care if I do have three babies at once I just know that I truly feel like the happiest woman on Earth oras Mulder would like for me to say the happiest woman on the universe."**

**Everyone agrees and they just smile at the couple and at their five offsprings.**

**William:" Daddy mommy has too many girls."**

**Mulder:" But we got you a baby brother."**

**Melissa;" Baby!"**

**Mulder:" Yes Melissa "baby." "**

**William:" Can you give one girl back?"**

**Mulder:" Well I dont know Will me and mommy really love Melissa, Samantha and Sara."**

**William:" Dont give away Melissa she already knows us too much. She is already apart of the family but they are jus babies they ont know us."**

**Mulder:" Well Which one do you want to give back?"**

**Scully:"Fox!"**

**Mulder:' Dont worry."**

**Mulder:" Well?"**

**William glances at Samantha and Sara.**

**William:" They are too cute. I cant daddy."**

**Mulder:"So then they can stay?"**

**William:" I guess but next time let it be another boy."**

**Mulder:"I'll try."**

**Scully:" Here we go again with the next time."**

**Mulder:" It's just a thought."**

**Please give me suggestions! Please!!!**

**  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Guys very soon it will be midnight and out of the whole day I've only slept half and hour and yet for you guys I write another chapter. You guys dont let me sleep! Just kidding! I dont sleep because I want to make you guys happy. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please give me some reviews that tell me what you liked about the chapter. I would like to know what you guys like about the story. Thanks a million, Gillian Dana! **

**So far the babies ar home from the hospital and Scully's 36th birthday is approaching!**

**Feburary 22nd**

**Scully:" Fox i'm old."**

**Mulder:" Dana your not old. Your only turning 36."**

**Scully:" Fox I am very close to 4o!"**

**Mulder:" And 40 is the new 30."**

**Scully:" I wish it said that on my birth certificate and drivers license."**

**Mulder:" Scully believe me you are not old. Your too hot to be old."**

**Scully:" I just gave birth to triplets who thank God are sleeping as of this moment and the mother of two other children. I dont think that qualifies as being hot."**

**Mulder:" In my book it does."**

**Scully:" Well then you got the wrong book."**

**Mulder:" By the way what do you want to do for your birthday?"**

**Scully:" Nothing. I just want to be home with you and the kids."**

**Mulder:" Come on Scully it's your birthday! Let's have fun just you and me."**

**Scully:" Last time we had fun just you and me I got pregnant with triplets."**

**Mulder:" I dont mean that kind of fun. Let's go out to I dont know a movie."**

**Scully:" I dont know Fox. We just had the babies and were already going to leave them with baby sitter."**

**Mulder:" So your mom can watch them. Come on Scully let's go to the movies."**

**Scully:" I dont know Mulder. And what is up with you wanting to got to the movies?"**

**Mulder:" It's just an idea. Plus you love going to the movies."**

**Scully:" We will see Mulder. Good night."**

**They went to sleep in eachothers arms when finally it was midnight. Mulder leaned over gave Scully a huge and passionate kiss then he kissed her on her forehead.**

**Mulder:" Happy Birthday my angel. You will never be old to me. I love you."**

**Scully:"Thank you. I love you."**

**Mulder:" I love you more and always will."**

**Through out the night they did wake up to feed the babies but other than that surprisinglythe babies behaved very well.**

**8:30 a.m.**

**Mulder on the phone with Monica...**

**Monica:" What time do you want us at the theater?"**

**Mulder:" Be there by 7:30. 7:45 the latest. I need you and John to make sure no one is in the hall I dont want them to give it away to her."**

**Monica:" So she think's it's just a regular movie your taking her too?"**

**Mulder:" Yea. She has no clue about it."**

**Monica:" I talked way too much on the film. You should have edited it."**

**Mulder:" It came from the heart didn't?"**

**Monica:" Anyway what about the kids?"**

**Mulder:" Dana's mom is coming early and as soon as we leave she is taking them to the theater."**

**Monica:" Alright John and me will see you and Dana tonight."**

**Mulder:" Ok. bye Monica."**

**Mulder hangs up and he wake up his kids so they can wake up their mom on her birthday.**

**They run into the room William jumps on the bed and Mulder lifts Melissa on the bed aswell, thenone of the babies wakes up, it's Sean. He gets baby Sean from his basinet and he gives Will the signal to wake up Scully.**

**William:" Happy Birthday to you!**

**Happy Birthday to you!**

**Happy Birthday dear mommy!"**

**Melissa:" Mommy!"**

**William:" Happy Birthday to you!" Yay!!"**

**Melissa:" Yay!"**

**Scully:" Oh my gosh!"**

**William:" Surprised?"**

**Scully:" More then you'll ever know."**

**She grabs her kids and she gives them a big kiss. Mulder leans in aswell with baby Sean and she gives them each a kiss. She then holds baby Sean in her arms.**

**Mulder:" Happy birthday Dana!"**

**Scully:" Thank you all! Is he the only one awake out of the three?"**

**Mulder:" Yup he's like his daddy. Aren't you buddy?"**

**Scully:" What's that suppose to mean?"**

**Mulder:" Well so far all the kids but Melissa and Sean wake up early just like me. The girls and William are just like you "sleeping beauty".**

**Scully:" Well is that such a bad thing?"**

**Mulder:" Not in the very least."**

**William:" Mommy I have a gift for you!"**

**Scully:" You do?! Can you show mommy?!"**

**William pulls out a wrapped box and hands it to his mom. She first reads the card.**

**" To mommy on her 36th birthday!**

**Happy birthday mommy! I love you! So does Melissa, Samantha, Sean and Sara oh and daddy too!"**

**Scully:" Will this is so beautiful."**

**She opens the box and finds rounds concrete handprints.**

**Scully:" William, Melissa, Sam, Sean and Sara. Mulder this is beautiful! When did you get this done?"**

**Mulder:" Just the other day."**

**William:" Do you like them?"**

**Scully:" Do I like them? I love them! Thank you so much!"**

**Eventually Scully got out of bed and the girls woke up. Mulder made breakfast and everyone relaxed until about 6:45.**

**Mulder:" Where's my good suit?"**

**Scully:" Let me think um maybe next to you work suits on your side of the closet."**

**Mulder:" Funny. Look I'm gonna ake a shower and when I come out you better get ight in. No if ands or buts about it."**

**Scully:" Yes sir. But Fox why are you wearing a suit for the theater?"**

**Mulder:" Scully this is going to be a night you will never forget and dont you want me to look my best?"**

**Scully:" Yes. But Fox what is so special about a movie?"**

**Mulder:" Trust me. You will love it. Oh please put on that little black number that like so much."**

**Scully:" Ok. Mulder.."**

**Mulder:" Yea?"**

**Scully:" Go take a shower."**

**Mulder:" Oh right!"**

**Mulder runs into the bathroom and takes a shower. He comes out 10 minuets later and makes Scully run in the shower. While she is i the shower Mulder gets ready and he gets all the kids dressed. He then tells William and Melissa to pretend to be asleep so Scully woud not see them dressed in their nice outfits. The babies were dressed aswell but more casual since Scully would see them since their basinets were in their room. Scully finally got out of the shower and she started getting ready. Just as Scully finished getting ready her mom arrived. She insistd on not tacking off her coat since she was hiding underneath her outfit. Just as Scully said bye to the babies and was told her two older children were sleeping Mulder pointed out to his mother in law where he was hiding the car seats for her to put in her car.**

**They get in the car and Mulder pretends to have taken a wrong turn giving his mother in law to at least try to get there before them with the kids.**

**Scully:" Fox you were supposed to turn right not left."**

**Mulder:" I know I just realized that. I'm sorry hun."**

**Scully:" It's fine just hurry up I want to get there at least before the previews."**

**Finally they arrive at the movie theater and Mulder recieves a text on his phone from Monica saying everyone was already there.**

**What kind of movie is it??? What is Mulder up too???? Please review! And let me get some sleep!!! **


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Hey guys I finally got some sleep! Well I slept from close to five in the morning to eight in the morning.It is now 8:36 and I am now showered up and I'm waiting for company to come over my house. Think I can get more sleep??? Tell me what you think in your review! Please Please Please review!**

**Mulder finally arrives at theater...**

**Scully:" Mulder come on just find a parking space and let's go."**

**Mulder:" Easier said than done hun."**

**Scully:" Come on Fox it's 7:55."**

**Mulder:" Dont worry we will make it. Look I found one!"**

**Mulder finally parked in an avalible parking space. They got done from the car and headed over to the entrance. He told Scully to go in already so she would not get cold. It was all part of his plan so he would not have her hear him telling the cashier that he was the guy that rented the theater room to show the film he shot for the "Birthday Girl." He immediatly when in and they headed straight over to the theater room. It was all dark which was good because Scully would not see any of her friends or family members faces. Mulder told her he needed to go to the bathroom but he just left the room to call the projector guy to play already the film. He went in and he spotted several guests but he did not give it away he then joined his wife once again to already watch the film.**

**Scully:" Mulder what is this movie about?"**

**Mulder:" You will see."**

**Scully:" It better not be another Sci/Fi film."**

**Mulder:" Oh no. For you it's going to be a tear jercker."**

**Scully:" As long as it has a good story."**

**Mulder:" I promise it will."**

**The movie...**

**Voice over of Mulder...**

**Mulder:" To you Dana Katherine Scully Mulder on your 36th birthday.**

**We love you very much and this film will tell you why. I think your really going to like it because it shows just about everyone you love talking about how much they love you. First is your mother."**

**Shot of Mrs. Scully at Mulder and Scully's apartment a day after having the twins.**

**Mulder(holding camera in the background):" Go ahead Maggie."**

**Mrs. Scully:" Hello baby girl! My sweet Dana Katherine. Well I'm here at your home that you share with your husband and beautiful children. Now this film is to talk about you and how much we love you especially on your birthday. So let's get started. You were born on Feburary 23rd 1972. It was a cold and somewhat rainy day here in Virginia. I was in labor with you for ten hours until 9:22 p.m. that's when you were born. You had the cutest yet very loud newborn cry I ever heard. You were my third child. You looked so beautiful when you were born. You had a small amount of red hair, green eyes, and you had your fathers nose but my ears, ( showing to the camera baby pictures of Dana.) Your father was so excited the day of your birth. He really wanted another girl just Like you big sister Melissa but not your big brother Bill Jr. He begged me to give you back but when he saw you he said aloud " This is exactly what I wanted!" Your birth was truly a very beautiful and golorious occassion. You were the new light of our lives. Well here we are now 36 years later and right now you are in the hospital once again in the maternity ward because as I witnessed you gave birth to three babies last night. I never thought I would see the day that I woud witness my daughter giving birth especially to three babies. You and Mulder must really love eachother to be able to bless yourselves with five children. He is a good man Dana. He is a wonderful father and he is such a romantic. You have done a lot of things in your life that are so accomplishing but at the end of the day what matters is your children and Fox. Dont forget that Dana. I love you very much sweet heart and I'm so glad that you were born. Your father and Missy are so proud of you Dana. Now I have to go and leave so next up are your brothers Bill and Charles. By the way I'm sitting two rows behind you!"**

**Scully looks back with tears streaming down her face and she see's her mother and her children and she blows them a kiss. She then turns to Mulder and gives him a huge kiss. She then turns her attenion to the screen.**

**On screen are Bill, Tara, Charlie and Isabel at the hospital waiting room.**

**Bill, Charlie, Isabel and Tara:" Happy 36th birthday Dana!"**

**Bill:" Dana your my baby sister and you are so loved by myself and Charlie. You have shown us right from wrong and even though you may look small you are and never were scared to stand up for yourself and for others.That's a qaulity I have always admired that about you and so much more. I love you very much. Happy 36th Birthday! I love you Dana!"**

**Charlie:"Your were the type of big sister that never bossed me around and never made fun of me. You were truly something else. I could never understand you and I still cant but let's just keep it that way because you are a wonderful person and sister just like you are. Happy Birthday Dana!"**

**Tara:" Dana you were and still are so sweet, loving and compassionate to me and you are just a lovely woman Dana. You are such a hard worker, wonderful wife and awsome mother. Fox is lucky to have you in his life everyday! So are Will, Melissa, Samantha, Sean and Sara. Happy Birthday Dana! You still and always will look gorgeous!"**

**Isabel:" Dana you are so lucky. You have such a wonderful husband and a beautiful and growning family. In just saw the babies and they are too cute! I am honored to be a Godmother to your baby. You are a wondful mother. Your kids look up to you especially William and when Melissa grows up aswell s Samantha and Sara you and Fox better be careful because if they are anything like you your going to have a lot of guys around your house. And your boys are going to be such handsome and sweet gentlemen just like Fox. Dana you dont look a day over 29. You are one of the bravest women I have ever known but at the end of the day Dana plese realize how truly lucky you are. Hapy Birthday Dana! I love you sister in law!"**

**Bill, Charlie, Tara, and Isabel:" Happy 36th Birthday Dana! Oh were sitting four rows ahead of you right in the center!"**

**Scully with even more tears down her face looked ahead and found the rest of her family members right where they said they would be. Scully looked at the screen again and saw her nieces and nephew.**

**Aswell as their parents they too are in the hospital waiting room.**

**Matthew, Mary , Emma, and Lily:" Happy Birthday auntie Dana!"**

**Emma:" We are so proud to have you as our aunt and to also have a sweet ucle like Fox. Thanks for the new cousins! They are so beautiful! I cant wait to tell my friends all about them. Happy Birthday Auntie Dana!"**

**Lily:" Hey aunt Dana! You look so beautiful even though you just had three kids. I love them already! You are such a great aunt. We love you very much and happy birthday!"**

**Matthew and Mary:" Hey auntie Dana! They babies are beautiful and we love you very much. Your the best aunt that anyone could ever have! Happy Birthday!"**

**Emma,Lily,Mary and Matthew:" Happy 36th birthday auntie Dana! We are sitting in the same row as our parents but towards the left!"**

**Scully once again looks as told and she see's her nieces and nephews and she waves to them. She has a huge grin on her face but many tears streaming down her face. She turns her attention towards the screen.**

**Screen shows Mulder sitting in their office in his suit.**

**Mulder;" Happy Birthday my angel! I'm so glad that you were born because this was the day that you were sent down from heaven and were destined to be sent to me. I thank God for your birth everyday! Now I chose the office for my part in the film because this is where we first met. I can still remember it like it was yesterday. You knocked on the door and I said " Sorry nobody down here but the F.B.I.'s most unwanted!" And you very innocently responded, " Agent Mulder, I'm Dana Scully. I've been assigned to work with you." And I rudly responded " Oh really? I was under the impression you were sent to spy on me." Now have I ever told you sorry for my rudeness in the beginning? I didn't think so. Well Dana I am. I look back on that day and I rethink that moment because from the moment you walked in through that door you also walked into my heart. When I saw you, you took my breath away. You were so beautiful and still are. I have never said this before but that day I was truly glad that someone new came into my life, yet I feared you at the same time. I thought you were going to shut me down just as you were told to do so and you didn't. I never thought you were going to do that. I never told you thank you, so "Thank you Dana for really giving me a chance and thank you for coming into my life that day. I never thought that it was not only my new partner/spy walking through the door but also the love of my life. Any way I have here on my desk are several pictures of you just so I can see you and our beautiful children here everyday at work. I love this picture of you in your wedding gown just after the wedding. You looked so beautiful when you walked down the aisle I recall my heart skipping several beats when I saw you. Now this picture is of you with our son Will. When you got pregnant I could not believe it. I could not have been more shocked, surprised and happier than that moment. I could not believe that the woman that I love so much, a woman who was told she could sadly not have children was having my baby. My sweet Dana was pregnant with my child. After that came me and you walking down the asile then a few years later came little Melissa Mulder. Here is you in this picture with our daughter at the park one day. She is just like you Dana. She is so beautiful and she is just awsome. Now at this point in our marriage you and me have welcomed as of a two days ago three babies. You gave me yet two more daughters and another sweet baby boy. They are so beautiful Dana. I still dont have apicture of the babies but knowing you when you come back to work you will sure remind me to bring a picture of them. Thank you for your love, honor, support, friendship, trust and thank you for my kids. They are the greatest gift you could have ever given me. Thank you for William Fox, Melissa Christina, Samantha Isabella, Sean William and Sara Michelle Mulder. They are so lucky to have a mom like you. I am so lucky for having you in my life and to think I almost lost you. I hope and desire that, that will never happen again. I love you Dana Katherine Scully Mulder! And thank you for loving me. Happy 36th birthday! By the way I'm sitting right next to you! I love you my love!"**

**She turns with her face soked and her eyes red and still filed with tears. She kisses him with such a passion until she hears the voices of her friends Monica, John and Skinner.**

**More to come in the next chapter! Please read and review!!! Please tell me what you thought and I'm sorry that I updated later than what it says on the top of the page it's just that my friends came over and I have been busy since 9 and now it's 11 and I finally finished the chapter! I am still very sleep deprived though! Please review and then maybe I can get some sleep. Hope that I get some sleep.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Well I guess not sleeping for two days caught up with me. I slept from 5in the afternoon till 6 a.m. No dinner breaks or anything. Well no I am very well rested and here is a new chapter. A shout outto Sidney! Thanks for the review and Australia sounds cool whenyour 18. Thanks for updating your chapter sooner!**

**Scully heard her friends voices and so after giving Mulder a heart felt kiss she turned her attention towards the screen.**

**Monica,John, and Skinner:" Happy Birthday Dana !"**

**Skinner:" I think I should go first because I met you before these two. So agent Scully, Dana I am very proud of you and agent Mulder for the worked that you two have done. It wil now be ten years that you two are on the X Files. Dana how have you put up with Mulder for ten years and for five years of marrige?"**

**Laughter among themselves and through out the theater.**

**Skinner;" No just kidding her is a great guy and a wonderful agent just like you. He really loves you Dana. He talks about you all the time. He has never complained about you he does not honestly see anything wrong with you. To him you are perfect. You are one of the best agents I have and thank you or putting up with so much. So many things that you have been through are so unfair and even after such vents you have come out of them with flying colors. Agent Dana Scully you are indeed one of a kind. Happy Birthday!"**

**John:" I'm next. So agent Scully you are now36 years old. It's a good age and you give th age 36 a good reputation. You are such a persuassive person just like your husband. I remember when we first met it was not plesant. You really hated me while I tried to respect you and try to find agent Mulder. You know haven'y you always wondered howI always say agent Scully yet for Mulder I only call him Mulder, I could never call you just Scully. "**

**Monica:" That has nothing to do with what this tape is about."**

**John:" Well I know it dosen't but it's just a thought that came across my mind now."**

**Monica:" But did you have to put it on the tape?"**

**Mulder(in back holding the camera): "Guys!"**

**Both look at the camera and smile then John continues.**

**John:" Well there is something else that I want to say and this is directed at you,Mulder. Mulder never leave her again.(I am puttng he only lef after season 7, he never left season 9.) She was a wreck. She would cry and cry for you and call out your name is was heart breaking and on top of that she was pregnant with your child. Never do that to her again Mulder because it broke my heart to see her like that. Yet during all that time you agent Scully were one of the bravest woman I have ever known. Thank you for putting up with me agent Scully. You are a wonderful and truly beautiful 36 year old woman. Happy Birthday Agent Scully!"**

**Monica:" Happy Birthday Dana! You know you have truly become my best frien. You are so kind and considerate to me. You were and still are a pleasure to work with. You it's funny I met Mulder before I met you. I met him that night that yu ad complications while pregnant with William. He was nice, in a hurry but nice. He also told me that it was a friend in the hospital not my girlfriend, future mother of my child, fiance."**

**Mulder(in the back):" She was not my fiance. Realtionship between partners are not allowed so I could not say that and it's soundsworse if you say mother of my child. Believe me I would have loved to have said any of the following but I did not know how you would react and it's just like you said I was in a hurry. Now Monica contnue please."**

**Monica:" Ok.Anyway when I did meet you were happy to have Mulder back. I was told later on by Mulder that you did his trademark question, " Do you believe in the exsistence of extraterrestrial?" I was happy to see that under your radar found me to be a beliver. Something you had just turned into. Thank you for letting me help you during William's birth. Anyway, you and Mulder are perfect for echother. You complete one another and he loves you and the kids so much. With all the love in his heart he says. Well Happy Birthday Dana!" **

**Monica,John,and Skinner;" Hapy Birthday 36th Birthday Dana!" "We are in the section right next to you!"**

**Scully looked over and waved to her friends. She then turned her attention to the screen to then notice that the last one's speaking would be two of her kids.**

**Mulder(in the background):" Come on Will talk to mommy."**

**William:" Happy Birthday Mommy!"**

**Melissa:" Happy Birthday Mommy!"**

**Mulder turns camera on himself.**

**Mulder:"I taught her to say that just for you."**

**Everyone laughs especially Scully who has more tears in her eyes and down her face.**

**Scully:" Mulder I cant believe this."**

**Mulder;" Hun watch the film the kids are talking."**

**Both turn their atention towards the screen.**

**William:" Mommy you look very pretty and you look young."**

**Scully:" Did you tell him to say that?"**

**Mulder:" Sh."**

**Scully;" Dont sh me."**

**Both just smile and watch the film.**

**William:" Me and Melissa and the babies love you very much! You are the best mom ever!"**

**William:" Happy 36th Birthday Mommy!"**

**Melissa:" Happy Birthday Mommy!"**

**William:" Were sitting with grandma!"**

**Scully looks back and see's her kids then looks again at the screen when she see's it still not over.**

**It shows Mulder standing outside the hospial nursery looking at their newborns a while after they were just born.**

**Mulder:" Dont worry I promise this is the last part of this birthday film. I just had to end it with all our kids. They are so beautiful Dana. Can you believe that all of our five kids are part of me and most importantly part of you. It still surprises me that when I look back on September 10th 1993 I was not only meeting my new partner but the future mother of my children. I cant believe of the life that we have now. I would have never thought that we would be living such a wondeful life and now with these three new editions it will just get better. Thank you for everything Dana and just like it says on my wedding ring "you bring out the best in me." And just like it says in yours " It was worth the wait." I love you very much. You are my everything aswell as the kids. I cant live without you. You make everyday so beautiful. I feel so lucky when I have you wrapped around my arms every night. You make everything just right and you make my life so much better. Thank you for coming into my life. Thank you for the kids and thank you for wanting to spend the rest of your life with me. I love you and Happy 36th Birthday!"**

**The movie finally ends and the room is lit up again and Scully finally see's her family approaching her giving her hugs and kisses and wishing her a happy birthday. She see's her kids and gives them kisses like crazy. Mulder then asks her if she liked her gift then she lets go of Melissa who was in her arms and she gives Mulder a very powerful and passonate kiss.**

**After she lets him go..**

**Mulder:" I'll take that as a yes."**

**Everyone laughs and after Mulder picks up the film from the projection room they all go out to dinner to celebrate Scully's birthday. **

**Please please give me suggestions because I will just take longer to update. I need your help! Please review and give me suggestions!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Thank you guys ever so much for enjoying my fic. I am forever grateful! I am so grateful for the compliments you give me and each and every chapter. I have never known such dediated fans. You guys are the best fans ever. You guys would be even better fans if you reviewed this chapter after your done reading it.**

**Leaving the resturaunt and several family members are going their seperate ways...**

**Mulder:" Bye guys !"**

**Tara:" Bye Fox! Happy Birthday Dana! Say bye to the kids for us!"**

**Scully:" Tahnks for eveything! Say bye to Bill and the kids for us!"**

**Scully's brothers and their families leave all who's left is her mom, john and Monica, and Skinner and of course the kids.**

**They are all standing outside the resturaunt and saying their goodbyes.**

**Monica:" Thank God tomorrow is Sunday. No work. Oh I am sorry sir."**

**Skinner:" Dont worry about it I myself am happy I get to sleep in tomorrow."**

**Mulder:" You hear that Dana? Skinner likes sleeping in."**

**Scully:" Wow he's really gone domestic."**

**Skinner:" You know there is more to me than just A.D. Skinner."**

**Mulder:" Well we alI know that Skinman."**

**Skinner:" Dont call me that."**

**Mulder:" Yes sir."**

**John:" So I think we should get going Mon."**

**Monica:" I agree. Well good bye and good night everyone."**

**They go around giving their friends hugs and kisses especially the kids.**

**They walk towards their car but not before they once again wish Scully a happy birthday. About a minute later Skinner does the same.**

**Scully:" Mom you can go home we will take the kids from here."**

**Mrs. Scully:" No. There is an hour and a half left of your birthday. Fox take her out."**

**Scully:" Mom he has done enough plus the kids are tired and the babies are asleep."**

**Mrs. Scully:" So I will take them home. I will tuck in the kids and I will wait up for you two. Now go and I dont take a walk around the park."**

**Scully:" But mom.."**

**Mrs. Scully:" Dana dont fight your mother just get in the car and go. But please be careful because the last time you two were alone together nine months later Sam, Sean and Sara came along and I'm sorry sweet heart I love my grand children but I dont have anymore room for them in my car."**

**Mulder and Scully laugh. They say good night to their kids an they drive off to the park. They get down from the car and they walk around hand in hand. Mulder then stops Scully and they start to dance.**

**Scully:" Mulder there's no music."**

**Mulder:" So then we will create our own."**

**Scully:"Whe somebody loves you it's no good unless he loves you all the way.**

**Happy to be near you when you need someone to cheer you all the way."**

**Mulder:" Taller then the tallest tree is that's how it's got to feel.**

**Deeper than the deep blue see is. That's how deep it goes if it's real."**

**Scully:" When somebody need you."**

**Mulder:" When somebody needs you."**

**Scully:" It's no good unless he needs you."**

**Mulder:" It's no good unless she needs you"**

**Scully:" All the way and.."**

**Mulder:" Through the good old lean years and for all those in between years"**

**Scully:" For all those years."**

**Mulder:" Come what may."**

**Scully:" Come what may."**

**Mulder and Scully:" Who knows where the road will lead us."**

**Mulder:" Only a fool would say."**

**Scully:" Only a fool would say."**

**Mulder:" But if you let me love you."**

**Scully:" It's for sure Im gonna love you. All the way."**

**Mulder:" All the way."**

**They dont even finish the song they just finish that verse and kiss passoinatly.**

**Mulder:" What did I do to deserve you?"**

**Scully:" You loved me remeber?"**

**Mulder:" But why would you want to be married to a guy like me?"**

**Scully:" So I can kiss you anytime I want."**

**They continue walking around the park making small talk and staring and look up at the stars. They then approach a play ground and they each sit on the swings and they start swining themselves. They both laugh hysterically.**

**Mulder:" Let's see who can jump the farthest."**

**Mulder jumps of and falls on his back on the sand and Scully does the same but she lands on her back very close to Mulder.**

**Scully:" Ouch!"**

**Mulder:" You can say that again."**

**Scully:" Are you ok?"**

**Mulder:" I'm good. I dont know about my back bt I'm good. How about you? Are you ok?"**

**Scully:" Same answer. Mulder look at the stars."**

**Mulder:" Their beautiful. Oh look a shooting star! Go ahead Scully make a wish!"**

**Scully:" I dont need to."**

**Mulder looks at Scully with a confused look upon his face.**

**Scully:" What more do I need to ask for? I have a great job, loving husband and five beautiful and wonderful kids."**

**Mulder:" Your right."**

**Scully:" Although I do wish that Diana Fowley would get off our backs."**

**Mulder:" Oh honey dont worry about that. She is my problem not yours. I will handle her if she comes back."**

**Scully:" Mulder I dont want her to come back."**

**Mulder:" So then she wont."**

**They both finally get up and Mulder looks at his watch.**

**Mulder:" It's midnight Scully."**

**Scully:" Um Happy New Year."**

**Mulder:" More like it's no longer your birthday."**

**Scully:" I had the best birthday ever. I loved it and you know what. I likr being 36. I am at a really good place right now and that's better than other 36 year olds isn it?"**

**Mulder gives her a kiss on her forehead and they start walking to the car.**

**Mulder:" It sure is Dana. It sure is."**

**Just as their driving home someone crashes right into them. Mulder comes out with several bruises but Scully is really hurt and she is unconcious. Mulder panics until he notices the person who crashed into them. It's Diana Fowley!**

**Hope you liked at least most of the chapter. Think Scully will be alright? What will Mulder do to Diana? What will Diana say to not get in trouble? Poor Scully and Mulder! By the way most of the song is from Celine Dion and Frank Sinatra, "All the way." Four of the lines Mulder and Scully told eachother were from "Army Wives and Sweet Home Alabama." Please review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Hope I left you guys wondering if Scully is going to be ok. Do you think she is? We will see... Please read and review!!!**

**Scene of the crash...**

**Mulder struggled to get out of the car and eventually did after coutless acts of trying to wake up his wife. He gets out and notices how badly they were rashed into he then see's who crashed into them... Diana Fowley! Mulder quickly dials 911 and tells the operator about everything that just happened and where their loation is. After he hangs up he approaches a barley bruised Diana.**

**Diana:" Fox are you ok?"**

**Mulder:" Oh cut the hell out Diana ! Why?! Why did you do this?!"**

**Diana:" So we could be together! So I could get her out of the way!"**

**Mulder:" I dont want to be with you!"**

**Diana:"Because you were with her but now she is gone and so now we could be together!"**

**Mulder:" She is not gone! She is not dead! She is going to be ok and we are going to go on with our lives without you!"**

**Diana:" Fox look at how I crashed into you two! I made sure I would hit her side!"**

**Fox:" Why?! What did she ever do to you?!"**

**Diana:" Marry you! Love you! Have a family with you!"**

**Fox:" Diana I want her! I love her! Not you! Never you!"**

**Just then the cops and ambulance arrived. They struggled to get Scully out but they evetually did. She was still not awake and was badly hurt. Mulder quickly talked to the cops and just as he was about to join Scully in the ambulance Diana fianlly confessed to the cops that she caused the accident. Mulder got in the ambulance and went to the hospital. Scully still did not wake up.**

**Mulder waited frantically with his wife in the er until he was escorted to the waiting room. About 20 minutes later after Mulder had contacted everyone about what happened the doctor came out. He shouted out "Fox Mulder!?"**

**and Mulder stood up with bloody suit and all and the doctor approached him. He led Mulder to ICU where Scully was lying in a bed with tubes in her and bruises. He just took one look at her and already his knees buckeled and he was sreaming ou to her with tears in his eyes.**

**The doctor had to lead Mulder to a privte area so he could talk to him.**

**Dr. Philips:" Mr. Mulder you need to calm down."**

**Mulder:" I'll calm down when you tell me how my wife is doing? I want to see her!"**

**Dr. Philips:" You can see her after I talk to you. Now she is suffering whiplash."**

**Mulder:" Whip what? This would be te erfect oppurtunity for Dana to be here."**

**Dr. Philips:" Whiplash is over- extensions of the muscles, ligaments and bones that make up the neck and is usually caused when the head is thrown forward at the moment of impact. Now she may experiance a stiff neck, headaches and pain in the back and neck area. She also has about 7 stiches on her forhead and she has several bruises which we bandaged up for her and she has some sever bruising on her arm. Now she took a bad bump on the head which could be the reason for her not waking up yet."**

**Mulder:" Now can I see her?"**

**Dr. Philips:" I'm sorry but I'm not done yet. According to several tests we performed we discovered that her cancer has come back."**

**Mulder:" What?! I thought she was cured."**

**Dr. Philips:" We thought so too but it came back."**

**Mulder:" But she is going to be ok right? I mean with cemo and maybe an operation hopefully not she will be alright. Please tell me she is going to get better."**

**Dr. Philips:" We are acting as fast as we can. We have decided to give her cemo starting right after she recovers from the accident. I dont know how all of this will result."**

**Mulder:" It's going to result in her getting better and returnig home and being her regular old self again and her spending time with our kids!"**

**After that Mulder stormed off to her room and he grabbed a chair and sat right nextto her bed. He held her hand all night. He cried and cried and memories came to his mind of when she first discovered she was sick. How he was the only one she called. How she was already preparring herself for death and how she nearly lost her life to it. When he found out her cancer went into remission it pushed his feelings for her into full gear and after she was out of the hospital it was time to go out on their first date. Now everything was different. They were married with five kids. Kids who barley even knew their mother, they would never know how extraordinary she was. He quickly got the thought out of his head because he knew that she was going to be alright. He stayed up all night and once and a while made calls to his house to check on the kids.**

**7:00 a.m...**

**Scully:" Fox?"**

**Mulder had dozed off for only thirty minuets but it was during those thirty minuets that Scully finally woke up.**

**Scully:" Fox?"**

**Mulder almost woke up but he fell back to sleep.**

**Scully:" Oh my gosh it's a UFO!"**

**Mulder:" Where?!"**

**Scully gave out a light laugh.**

**Scully:" I had you."**

**Mulder:" No you didn't."**

**Scully:" Oh yeah I had you big time."**

**Mulder:"No you didn't."**

**Scully:" Mulder dont fight me. I'm hurt and I'm sick."**

**Mulder:" How do you know?"**

**Scully:" How did I know im hurt?"**

**Mulder:" Dana."**

**Scully:"Ok got it G man, the nose bleeds came back and you know me I only get sick when Im pregnant or like now with cancer. I got tested and I still dont have the results but I just knew."**

**Scully starts to cry and Mulder cries aswell.**

**Scully:"I'm sorry."**

**Mulder:" Nonsense. This is not your fault. You didn't ask for this. Plus love means never having to say your sorry."**

**Scully:" Mulder I just find it so sad that Im not going to see my kids grow up. Oh by the way I want you to remarry but make sure the kids know who their real mother is."**

**Mulder:" Hey why are you talking like this? You are going to be fine. I will not remarry and you are going to care for along with me all five of our kids. They are going to call you "mom" like crazy it's going o make your head spin. We are going to fight this."**

**Scully:" But Fox look at the odds of me beating this."**

**Mulder:" If I payed attention to the odds starting a long time ago you would have never gotten out of that comma after you were abducted and you would have not beaten your cancer first time around."**

**Scully:" You gave me the cure for my cancer."**

**Mulder:" That does not mean you did not fight last time. Your going to make it. I promise."**

**Scully:" Remember what I told you. A promise can mean the world to someone. Please dont break this promise."**

**Mulder:" Never."**

**Scully:" You do realize that I'm going to be really weak, maybe loose my hair and I wont be able to really take care of the kids. You are going to hate me for what im going to make you go through."**

**Mulder:" First of all, I could never hate you. I dont see how the thought could even come across my mind. I love you with all my heart Dana. Second of all, I know that your going to be weak and that you may loose your hair but I dont care. I will help you through this and if you loose your hair you will sill be just as beautiful and I will buy you the wig of your choice or I'll buy as many hats as you want. Third of all, so you wont be able to take care of the kids as much I can take care of them I mean they are my kids too. If anthing im sure your mom will help me. I love you Dana and I will do anything for you, I just want you to get better."**

**Scully:" Thank you for wanting to help me and believe me I will take you up on that because believe it or not I am going to need your help and I love you too Fox."**

**Mulder gave her a kiss and through out the day more tests were performed and more people were informed that not only was Scully in a car accident but her cancer was back.**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review! Please!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Im sorry I made Scully sick again but this will just bring her and Mulder closer.**

**Suggestions are welcome in your reviews. Please, pretty please review! Thanks a million!**

**Scully is already out of the hospital and she is home. She is gettong ready for her first chemo session tomorrow. Everyone is ither depressed or is worried about breaking down in tears in front of her. Mulder has yet to inform Skinner so Scully decides to go to work with Mulder for the last time so she can tell him herself what is going on. She is going to take a break from work but insists that Mulder continue working. During this time he has broken down in tears ans Scully has told him to be strong. She too is having her weak moments and she is already getting herself ready for the worst. She believes she is not going to make it. Mulder has yet to have tell the kids well at least William that his mom is sick.**

**Waiting in Skinner's office...**

**Mulder and Scully sit in their chairs holding eachothers hands and are anxiously waiting for Skinner.**

**Scully:" Do you want to tell him or should I?"**

**Mulder:"I'll do it if you want. Whatever is easier for you."**

**Scully:" It's only fair that I tell him. This does concern me."**

**Mulder:" Like I said whatever is easier for you."**

**Skinner comes in and sits down at his desk...**

**Skinner:" Morniging agents. How are you Dana?"**

**Scully:" I could be better. I um.. I have something important to tell you."**

**Skinner:" Well go ahead. You can tell me anything."**

**Scully:" Sir I'm sick. Really sick. My cancer has returned."**

**Just as Scully said those very words Mulder had tears streaming down his face but he quickly wiped them off to not show her he was crying. She did not like it when he broke down it only made her feel worse.**

**Skinner:" Agent Scully.. Dana I am so sorry. If there is anything I can do just let me know. I'll be there supporting you and helping you along the way."**

**Scully:" Thank you Walter. There is something you can help me out with though."**

**Skinner:" Anything Dana you just name it."**

**Scully:" Well I need you to start looking for a replacement for my husband. I sadly will not be working for the time being."**

**Mulder:" Dana."**

**Scully:" Fox we have been over this. Please dont fight with me about this. I want you to work. I dont want you to have to be with me all day long just because I will be sick to the point where I will feel like dying. I dont want to have you taking care of five kids just because of me and I dont want you to have to see me like that. I dont want to have to be a burton on you."**

**Just as she finished saying what she needed to say she noticed blood coming down her nose and her husband handed her a spare tissue and she excused herself and left the office. Mulder stayed behind and as soon as he heard the door shut he broke down. Skinner sat in his desk in front of Mulder who still had his faced buried in his hands. Skinner put his hands on Mulder's shoulders and tried to cheer him up.**

**Skinner:" Mulder look at me. Fox."**

**Mulder looks up and his eyes are still very much filled with tears.**

**Skinner:" Fox if Dana were here now she would be so upset if she saw you like this."**

**Mulder:" You make it sound as if she is dead. Well she is not dead, she is still very much alive! She will beat this!"**

**Skinner:" Mulder first of all calm down and second of all, Im sorry for how I made that commet sound. I know she is not dead. She is still alive and will still be alive along with you for many many more years. And your right.. She will beat this."**

**Mulder gave Skinner a hug and just as he was approaching the door he told Skinner he did not want another partner and that he would not be in for work tomorrow because he would be with Scully at her chemo.**

**At home with the kids...**

**Scully has just tucked in William and Melissa and now she is in her's and Mulder's bedroom overlooking the three basinets which only two are filled. Sean and Sara were already sleeping but Scully was now sitting on her bed rocking Samantha to sleep but it is not working. Just as Mulder comes in to try to get her to sleep he hears his wife singing yet once again " Jerimiah was a bullfrog."**

**Scully:" Jerimiah was a bullfrog.**

**Was a good friend of mine.**

**Never understood a single word he says,**

**but I helped him drink all his wine.**

**Joy to the world.**

**And to all the boys and girls.**

**Joy to all the fishes in the deep blue sea.**

**Joy to you and me."**

**Scully then noticed that Samantha finally feel asleep and she gives her a kiss on her forehead. Mulder has a tear in his eye. Scully gets up from the bed and places Samantha in the first basinet.**

**Scully:" Just like your daddy huh? You here that song once and you knock right out. Well I guess it's not a bad thig that you turn out like your daddy because he is the greatest guy ever. He is amazing. You are so lucky that he is your daddy."**

**She then stood there in front of all three basinets and started saying how she was sad and upset that she would not get to se them grow up and how much she loved them and about how much she would miss them. Mulder walked into the room upset at what he was hearing he got his wife and hugged her tight and started telling her...**

**Mulder:" Why are you talking like this? This isn't you. "**

**Scully:"Im being realistic. I may not make it Fox."**

**Mulder:" But you are going to make it! If not for me then for the kids. Fight for them. Live for them."**

**Scully:" Mulder you know I want to fight for myself ,for you and for the kids. But Mulder.."**

**Mulder:" No buts. Do what you just said. Fight for yourself, me and especially for the kids."**

**He looks at Scully and he just gives her a huge passonate yet intense kiss. They go to sleep and get ready for day 1 of chemo.**

**They get up around eight and Mulder gets William ready for school while Scully takes a shower and calls her mom to come over and take care of Melissa and the babies. They have a quick breakfast and just as Scully's mom comes over they head out the door with William but not before they give each of their kids a kiss goodbye. They drop William off at school and head straight to the hospital for Scully to get her chemo. Mulder held Scully's hand through out the whole car ride. She along the way gave out a sigh every so often, something she does when she is nervous. Mulder along the way thought to himself how he wishes it were him instead of her and how in the end it will all pay off and how getting this chemo is just one step closer for her to get better.**

**Wonder how Scully is going to be after chemo? Will Mulder go back to work to find a new partner? How will Mulder tell his son that his mother is sick?**

**Please review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Thanks so much for the awsome reviews! To my fans who have writen fanfics that I myslef am a fan of and I have reviewed your fics please update! Please I love your stories and I would appreciate it if you updated just like I update my story.**

**Chemo therapy room...**

**Scully is sitting in her chaor and has just had the needle inserted in her to start gving her the chemo. Mulder holds her hand and just looks at her with such love and sympathy.**

**Mulder:" Since we are going to be here for a while, what do you want to do?"**

**Scully:" I would like to go home."**

**Mulder:" And I wish you could go home too but you place is here now. So what do you want to do?"**

**Scully:" Why dont we just talk."**

**Mulder:" Talking is always good. So what do you want to talk about?"**

**Scully:"Mulder cut the questions just talk and I will follow your lead."**

**Mulder:" Why dont we talk about what you plan on doing when you get better."**

**Scully:" Ok. Well if I get better I plan on spending time with you and the kids and for once start loving life and enjoy each day."**

**Mulder:" When you get better."**

**Scully:" Excuse me?"**

**Mulder:" Well you said if I get better. Dana your going to get better. You are going to make it. You will beat this."**

**Scully:" We can only hope."**

**Mulder:" Why dont I go to the gift shop and buy you some magazines and we can talk trash about all the celebrities."**

**Scully:" Cant wait."**

**Mulder gives Scully a kiss and head over to the gift shop and buys several magazines and a few snacks.**

**Scully:" Your back."**

**Mulder:"And I come bearing gifts."**

**Scully:" Sunflower seeds. Mulder you shouldn't have."**

**Mulder:"I didn't. Their for me, the bag of Doritos and bottle of coke are for you."**

**Scully:" You are to kind."**

**Mulder:" Well didn't you tell me that's the reason you married me."**

**Scully:" I almost forgot. What would I do without you?"**

**Mulder:" Probably be with John Dogget."**

**Scully:" Funny, but you know I did hate him at first. I didn't want anyone replacing you and plus we were so good with our relationship and I just found out I was pregnant with William and then you were gone and that left everything up in the air for us."**

**Mulder:" Literaully."**

**Scully:" I missed you Fox. I would not sleep at night and if I did it is only because I cried myself to sleep. I loved you so much and I still do."**

**Mulder:" And I love you."**

**Mulder then handed Scully her snack and as they ate the looked at magazines.**

**Scully:" Oh look at the gorgeous Tea' Leoni. I still think she had a crush on you."**

**Mulder:" Yeah right like Tea' Leoni would ever have a crush on me."**

**Scully:" Look at her husband. I tell you Mulder that David Duchovny is a dream. He is too handsome."**

**Mulder:" Didn't he star on that Sci/Fi drama show?"**

**Scully:' The X Files? Yeah. One of my favorites."**

**Mulder:" Oh yeah The X Files. How could I forget it had that cute red head um... Gillian Anderson. You know Dana you look a bit like her."**

**Scully:" In your dreams Fox."**

**Mulder:" Look at that Gillian Anderson though. She is hot, but not as hot as you."**

**Scully:" Really?"**

**Mulder:" She could not be hotter than you even if she tried."**

**They turn the page and look at other celebs.**

**Scully:" Now that is a cute baby."**

**Mulder:" Which one? There is a whole spread here on HollyWood babies."**

**Scully:" Shiloh."**

**Mulder:" The Jolie Pitt baby?"**

**Scully:"Yes. She is just adorable."**

**Mulder:" Ah we have way more cuter kids than any of these celebrities do."**

**Scully:" Well now Mulder you are just stating the odvious."**

**Mulder:" Well this baby cute. Not cuter than our kids but I'll give her the benefit of the doubt."**

**Scully:" Which one?"**

**Mulder:"This one."**

**Scully:" Violet Affeleck? She looks just like her mother."**

**Mulder:"And her mother is hot. But not as hot as you."**

**Scully:" Mulder why dont we put away the magazines and talk a bit."**

**Mulder:" Sure."**

**Mulder put the magazines away and just payed attention to Scully had to say.**

**Scully:" Mulder do you want to play a game of "Truth or Dare." ?"**

**Mulder:" Well I dont know what the dare would be but of course."**

**Scully:" You go first."**

**Mulder:" Ok. Dana Truth or Dare?"**

**Scully:" Why dont you just ask the questions."**

**Mulder:" Ok. Dana what is the sneakest thing you have ever done?"**

**Scully:" Making you think towards the end of my pregnancy that Melissa was still a boy instead of telling you that I found we were having a girl."**

**Mulder:" Now I have to admit that in the end I did love that surprise."**

**Scully:" Fox, same question goes for you."**

**Mulder:"Well the sneakest thing I have ever done is not tell you that I knew that we were having boy when you had William."**

**Scully:" When? How?"**

**Mulder:" Well remember when I went with youto your lamaze class?"**

**Scully:" Yeah."**

**Mulder:" Well while we were there you apparently told one of your pregnant friends that you were one with Fox Mulder's baby boy and when they talked to me about you and asked how you were doing with your pregnancy they let it slip."**

**Scully:" Darn! Who was it? Susan? Mary Alice?"**

**Mulder:" I dont think it was one of the " Desperate HouseWives."**

**Both laughed and continued with their game.**

**Scully:" So then why did you give me that doll that belonged to your mother? Not that I dont love it but.."**

**Mulder:" For our daughter. I thought after we had our little guy may be would have a while later a little girl."**

**Scully:" You really wanted to have a family with me didn't you?"**

**Mulder:" Well dont you find the proccess so entertaining ?"**

**Scully:" Fox."**

**Mulder:" Dana."**

**Scully begins to blush and asks Mulder a question.**

**Scully:" Why does Diana Fowley hate me so much?"**

**Mulder:" Because you are with me."**

**Scully:"Im not with you Mulder, im married to you. I am the mother of our five kids, I think that qualifies me being more than just being with you."**

**Mulder:" Ok point taken G woman."**

**Mulder:" My turn. Um... What is your favorite memories of us before we dated?"**

**Scully:" Um... When we had our first heart to heart talk. Our first case together. That night in your motel room."**

**Mulder:" That's a nice memory."**

**Scully:" Same question for you."**

**Mulder:"Um.. Probably when you took off your robe right in front of me also on our first case, in my motel room."**

**Scully:" I did not know those were mosquito bites."**

**Mulder:" Na... I think you were coming on to me."**

**Scully:" Well maybe I was. Can you blame me?"**

**Mulder:" Cant say I can. Can you blame me for liking it when you came in my room that night and stayed for a while. You after the whole taking off the robe thing."**

**Scully:"Not in the least. So it's settled we both had the hot's for eachother since the begininng."**

**Mulder:" Agreeded."**

**Both laughed and Mulder grabed Scully's hand and kissed it.**

**Please please please REVIEW!!!!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They mean so much to me! Please review and please give me suggesions! Thank you!**

**Scully's chemo was almost over and as soon as they were done there they would go pick up William from School. **

**Scully now sat in her chair waiting for her chemo to be done and Mulder had fallen asleep in the empty chair next to her but he still had his hand out holding her hand aswell.**

**Scully's chemo was done and Mulder had still not woken up. She got up from her chair and threw a small pillow at Mulder to wake him up. He woke up immediatly.**

**Scully:" Come on G man lets get out of here."**

**Mulder:" Are you done?"**

**Scully:" Would I be standing here right in front of you, away from my chair if I weren't done."**

**Mulder:" Point taken."**

**Mulder gets up and they both head out the door holding hands and wearing their sun glasses. They headed to the car and they headed to William's school. When they got there Mulder left Scully in the car and went to William's class to get him. When she saw her husband approaching the car with their son she gave out a huge smile on her face and waited for them to get in the car.**

**They got in the car and William was in the back seat...**

**Scully:" Hey little man! Cant mommy get a kiss?"**

**William:" Sorry mommy."**

**William approched his mom and gave her a kiss.**

**Scully:" No sorry's needed. Now to sit down and seat belt please."**

**During the time that Scully kissed her son Mulder just looked at them with such love and he started thinking what their lives would be like without her. William loved his mother so much he still found it hard to even come close to telling him about Scully's illness. **

**William:" Mommy? Daddy?"**

**Scully:" Yeah baby?"**

**William:" Im hungry."**

**Both Mulderand Scully laughed and they headed over to a fast food place and got something to eat.**

**Home...**

**As soon as they got in Melissa came over to her father and begged him to pick her up. Scully's mom had Sara in her arms and was giving her a bottle and Samantha was asleep. Suddenly Sean was crying and Scully rushed over to her son's basinet and picked him up.**

**Scully:" Mom has he eaten?"**

**Mrs. Scully:" Yes. He was the second one to eat."**

**Scully tried rocking her son and and after a minute or so it worked. She gave her son and gentle kiss and placed him in his basinet. She looked at Samantha and she bent down and gave her a kiss aswell. She headed over to her mom who was done feeding Sara. She took Sara from her,she burpt her and she rocked her to sleep. She gave her a kiss and placed her in the basinet aswell. She came out of the room and saw her daughter in her play pen with Mulder kneeling on the side of it and playing with her. Scully came by and kissed her daughter and passed herhand through her husbands hair and just as she was about to remove her hand he got it and kissed it. She had a huge smile come over her and him aswell then Melissa laughed.**

**Mulder:" Just like your mommy, huh?"**

**Scully:" What is that supposed to mean?"**

**Mulder:" Well it's just that whenever we kissed at the beginning of our realtionship you always laughed. I guess it was to new for you."**

**Mulder got up and sat on the couch with his wife right after Scully's mom left. They sat there watching their son do his homework very quickly, it was a coloring assignment. They watched so t.v. until the side effects kicked in. Scully rushed to the bathroom and got down on her kneesand buried her face in the toilet. Mulder rushed right behind her but after telling William to take care of Melissa and that they will be in the bathroom if he needed him. He joined his wife in the bathroom and he bent down next to her and he held her hair back with one hand and he stroked her back with the other. William came in once in a while to see what was going on and Mulder gently told his son to please leave them alone. Mulder would also once in a while get a smal towl and soak it on water and he would pass the towel along side her neck area. She barley got a break from the vomitting. It just kept coming out. About half an hour later it finally stopped and Mulder escorted her to the room and layed her gently on the bed. He had his son change into comfortable clothes and sit on the couch and after he changed Melissa's diaper he placed her back in her play pen and he put a tape for her and William to watch.**

**Bedroom...**

**Mulder glanced over the basinets to find three newborn babies sleeping. He then layed down next to his wife ( like in Requiem.)**

**Scully:" I cant do this Fox."**

**Mulder:" Yes you can. You need too."**

**Scully:" I know I need too. I just dont know if I can. "**

**Mulder:" You my angel are the bravest woman I have ever known.What other woman could have gone through the F.B.I. academy, work with Spooky Mulder for now ten years and give birth to five babies. Three babies at once I may add."**

**Scully:" You dont need to tell me again about that last detail but all those things are way different from cancer."**

**Mulder:" I know it is baby but you are going to get hrough this."**

**Scully:" I hope so."**

**Mulder:" I know so."**

**Scully:" I love you."**

**Mulder:" I love you more."**

**I know this chapter is a bit short but now I need your help. Please give me suggestions! They are needed!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**Hey I know you guys dont like the fact that Scully has cancer but dont worry it is coming to an end! Please read and review and please give me sugestions.Oh and if you can tell me in your review where you live so I know where exactly my reviews are coming from. Thanks!**

**It was now May and Scully along with her cancer had it's up's and downs. School was now ending for William and Mulder was doing well at work still without a partner just as he asked for. Scully still had her chemo and once in a while she would hide from Mulder that she was losing strands of hair. Mulder finally told his son that his mom was sick and he cried in his father's arms and Mulder broke down aswell. Their anniversary was approaching and so was Scully's doctor appointment. An appointment that would tell her if her cancer has gone into remission or not.**

**Two days before the appointment...**

**Scully and Mulder at home fighting about how Scully was not herself...**

**Mulder:" Your not the same Dana Scully that I married!"**

**Scully:" Yes I am Fox! I am just worried and scared right now!"**

**Mulder:" I am too but you dont see me moping around the house!"**

**Scully:" And you dont have cancer! You just work come home and if you see me sick you break down!"**

**Mulder:" Because I see how you are suffering and it makes me suffer!"**

**Scully:" And yet you wonder why I am not my old self! You just said it! I am suffering! I feel like hell a majority of the time so how can you expect me to be having fun and be my regular old self!"**

**Mulder:" But when you first had cancer you would go to work and be your old self!"**

**Scully:"But now it's different! I at this moment the last time I checked my cancer has gotten worse and I dont know if I am going to live!"**

**Mulder:" Your going to live!"**

**Scully:"You dont know that! You dont know if by this time next week I will be in the hospital or next month you will be planning my funeral!"**

**Mulder:" Dont say that!"**

**Scully:" But it's true Fox!"**

**Mulder:" Damn it I know it's true but I refuse to actually believe it!"**

**Scully:" You know what Fox I dont want to talk about this anymore! We will see what happens two days from now!"**

**Just then Skinner came by. He had some news for them.**

**They sat at the table and Mulder made them coffee. Once everyone was all seated Skinner started to explain why he was there.**

**Skinner:" I came here today because I have some news."**

**Mulder:" So dont be around the bush."**

**Scully:" Spill it Skin man."**

**Skinner:" Ok now you really rubbing off on her." (motioning towards Mulder.)**

**Mulder:" What do you expect she is my wife. I have an influence on her."**

**Scully smiled and Mulder smiled back.**

**Skinner:" Diana Fowley is dead."**

**Mulder:" What? How?"**

**Skinner:" Suicide. Overdose."**

**Scully:" Well did she leave any money behind?"**

**Mulder:" Dana."**

**Scully:" Excuse me, cancer."**

**Mulder:" Oh your going to play the cancer card on me."**

**Scully could not help but lightly laugh and Mulder although did not like the cancer mention he could not help but smile at her humor.**

**Skinner:" I knew I kept you two together in that office for too long."**

**Mulder:" So why are you telling us about Diana Fowley's death?"**

**Skinner:" Believe it or not she did leave you money. Everything she had."**

**Mulder and Scully:"What?!"**

**Skinner:" She left Mulder 10,000 dollars."**

**Scully:" Oh my.."**

**Mulder:" God."**

**Skinner:" You have to go to the her lawyers office to get the check."**

**Mulder:" Why so much money?"**

**Scully:"Must have been cheap."**

**Mulder:" Dana."**

**Mulder could barley say her name without laughing.**

**Skinner:" What are your children going to be like?"**

**Mulder:' Worse than us."**

**Skinner:" Wow. So this is what happens when you to get together. Your serious now and she is the playful one."**

**Mulder:" Well she has always been the playful one, you just have not explored that side of her before."**

**Scully:" Fox!"**

**Mulder:" What?"**

**Scully:" That sounds so wrong what you just said."**

**Skinner:" Alright well I have told you two what you needed to know.. This is getting to weird so im leaving."**

**He left but not before saying hello and goodbye to the kids. After he left Mulder and Scully said sorry to eachother and they spent sometime playing with their kids. Around ten o'clock everyone was asleep except for Mulder and Scully who both tossed and turned in bed wondering what they would hear at her doctors appointment.**

**Two days later...**

**Mulder had already picked up the check ,if your wondering. They had left the kids with her mom except William who was at school. They now sat anxiously in Scully's doctor's office.**

**Mulder kept pacing up and down the office wating for the doctor to come.**

**Scully:" Fox please sit down."**

**Mulder:" Im too nervous."**

**Scully:" Im more nervous than you but you dont see me walking up and down the room."**

**Mulder finally gave in and sat down.**

**Mulder:" Whatever happens we will get through this."**

**Scully:"I know. I love you."**

**Mulder:" I love you too."**

**Just then the doctor came in...**

**Dr. Jackson:" Good morning! Hello Fox, Dana."**

**Mulder and Scully:" Morning."**

**Dr. Jackson:" Well im just going to get right to the point."**

**Mulder:" Please do."**

**Dr.Jackson:" Ok then. Dana."**

**Scully:" Yes."**

**Dr. Jackson:" Your fine. Your cancer has gone into remission."**

**Scully immediatly had tears streaming down her face as did Mulder. The doctor left the room to give them a moment of privacy. Both immediatly got out of their chairs and hugged and cried and Mulder was kissing Scully like crazy.**

**Ok I know it's short but hey Scully is healthy! I really need your suggestions! Please review!**

**Thanks so much...**

**X files- Death**

**Egyptian Princess of 1290 b.c.**

**Dark minds**

**Dedlock**

**Ameslynn**

**The X filer**

**witchychick1030**

**Maggie**

**Chrissy**

**X FilesJunkie**

**Thank you all so much for your support! It truly means a lot to me. I apreciate all the reviews, suggestions and support! They mean so much to me from the bottom of my heart thank you! Your reviews brighten up my day! Really they do! Thanks so much : )  
**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**Thanks so much for the reviews and support! Thanks a million!**

**Mulder and Scully sat in their car right outside of Scully's doctors office and just huged and cried.**

**Mulder:" Your ok. I cant believe it your ok."**

**Scully:" Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for believing that I would be ok."**

**Mulder:" Anytime. I just love you so much."**

**Scully:"I love you too. Now im going to be with you forever."**

**Mulder:" You always have and always will."**

**Scully:" Oh my God. I cant believe it. I am ok. Im going to live to see my children grow up and to be with you."**

**Mulder:" I cant wait."**

**Mulder pulled Scully away from him and he put one hand on each cheeck. He just held her there and he looked deep into her tear filled eyes and he just leaned forward and kissed her hair, forehead and mouth. She would put her hands on top of his and they both just sat there kissing eachother. Finnaly they broke apart and Scully just had an idea. **

**Scully:" Let's go to the beach."**

**Mulder:" The Beach? Why?"**

**Scully:" I just want to have fun. I havent been able to be myself or have fun for a few months now. I havent even beeen able to enjoy being 36 yet. I just want to be with you at a very romantic spot right now. Please. I just want to be with the man I love. My number one supporter."**

**Mulder:" Anything for you my angel."**

**They drove off to the beach and when they got there they went along the sand and they took off their shoes and walked barefoot along the sand a shore.**

**There they were walking hand in hand and along the shore and once in a while Mulder would stop his wife and just hold her and kiss her forehead. As they would walk he would also hold her hand up along with his and kiss her hand.**

**Walking along the shore...**

**Scully:" Fox this is so beautiful."**

**Mulder:" Your beautiful."**

**Scully:" Thank you."**

**Scully then started crying and she just stood in the water up to he ankels. Mulder came up behind her and just stood next to her he too is standing in the water but not as much up to his ankels because he of course os taller.**

**Mulder:" Oh baby what's wrong."**

**Scully:" Nothing. Im just happy."**

**Mulder:" Tears of joy?"**

**Scully:" Yes. Now I know I am right now or at least I would hope I am not going to die. I am going to live. I am going to be able to wake up every morning and enjoy the day. I dont have to worry anymore. I am going to be ok. I am ok."**

**Mulder:" You are ok Dana. I knew you would be."**

**Scully:" I was affraid that I was not going to be able to even go through this but now I realize that I was just stupid for thinking that. I realized it back then but now I did not realize it. I had you by my side. I never saw during this time, through my illness that I had you by my side. Im sorry."**

**Mulder:" Love means never having to say your sorry. I think you never saw me because you were too scared for the kids."**

**Scully:" I am happy now because down the road I will look back at this very moment and I will see what a wonderful husband I have."**

**Scully had tears in her eyes and Mulder came closer to her and hugged her, kissed her head and forehead.**

**Scully:" I am so sorry for being such a .."**

**Mulder:" You never were."**

**Scully:" I love you."**

**Mulder:" Tell me again why you love me so much."**

**Scully:" Because you loved me. "**

**Mulder:" Are you going Celine Dion on me?"**

**Both laughed and Mulder finally told Scully what she loved hearing.**

**Mulder:" I love you. You are my life. You and the kids. "**

**Scully:" I love you very much."**

**Mulder:" You take my breath away Dana. You always do."**

**Scully:" Mulder what do you want to do now?"**

**Without answering her Mulder even though he was wearing a suit dove into the water and pleaded his wife to join him.**

**Scully was laughing hysterically...**

**Mulder:" Come in the water is fine!"**

**Scully:" Mulder! Mulder I cant believe you!"**

**Mulder:" Come on ! Experience life!' Let loose!"**

**Without a doubt Scully dove into the water summer dress and all.**

**Scully:" I cant believe your making me do this!"**

**Mulder:" I only do it because I love you."**

**She approached Mulder and they both held eachother and kissed eachother.**

**They splashed water at eachoter and they swam under water hand in hand. They looked for shells, one for themselves and one for each kid so they could remember this day. The day they found out Dana Mulder was going to live.**

**Walking around the beach looking for shells...**

**Scully:" Ok I have ours now lets start with one for William."**

**2 minutes later..**

**Mulder:" I found Will's shell."**

**Scully:"And I found Melissa's."**

**Mulder:" Now we need three small ones for the babies."**

**4 minuets later...**

**Scully:" Ok I have Sean's shell."**

**Mulder:" And I have one for Samantha and Sara's."**

**They looked at the shells and they went to the water and cleaned them. They put the shells next to their shoes and they went to sand and spelled several things. For example, " Fox loves Dana" , " Dana Loves Fox" , " We love William, Melissa, Samantha, Sean and Sara" And of course they just had to put " I want to believe" and " The truth is out there."**

**They stayed a while longer walking around and also getting dry. They then went to go pick up William and they headed home.**

**At home...**

**It was Friday night so they were not as strict with William's bedtime. It must have been around 10:00 and Melissa had fallen asleep in Mulder's arms so he took her to her room. About half an hour later he had to do the same for William who had fallen asleep in his mothers arms.**

**When he got back he turned on the stereo to some instrumantal music. He then just sat down on the couch next to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and he just kissed her. As they were starting to somewhat make out on their couch they heard the gentle cries of one of the babies.**

**Mulder:" I'll get him."**

**Scully:" How do you know it's Sean?"**

**Mulder:" A father knows his son's cries."**

**He came back with a crying baby boy in his arms and Scully had an idea.**

**Mulder:" Why dont we dance?"**

**She didn't even think about it. She got up and joined her husband and son.**

**She wrapped herself around him on one side while her held their infant son on his other side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and he held his son with his other arm. She extended her arms and stroked her son's back and Mulder kissed his son's head aswell as his wife's. When Sean started getting fussy again Scully started singing to him.**

**Scully:" I sang this song to your daddy one night so he would not worry that I would fall asleep and eventually I sang it to you big brother and big sister and I also just sang it Samantha and she liked it too now lets see of you like it too."**

**Still dancing around in the same position Scully began to sing once again...**

**" Jerimiah was a bullfrog."**

**Scully:" Jerimiah was a bullfrog.**

**Was a good friend of mine.**

**Never understood a single word he says,**

**but I helped him drink all his wine.**

**Joy to the world.**

**And to all the boys and girls.**

**Joy to all the fishes in the deep blue sea.**

**Joy to you and me."**

**Sean immediatly feel asleep. Mulder kissed his sleeping son and his wife and they stayed dancing around with him still in Mulder's arms. **

**Please Review !**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**Thanks so much for the reviews and please send me suggestions! **

**It's the Mulder's fifth wedding anniversary!**

**It was midnight and all the children and Mulder were asleep. Since they found out Scully's cancer was in remission the Mulder's finally bought a house very close to where they used to live. Now everyone except for Samantha and Sara had their own rooms. Scully sat on the couch and was watching her's and Mulder's wedding video. It showed her coming down the asile in a lace ivery gown and being very pregnant. Mulder on the other end of the asile with John and Skinner. As he saw her coming down the asile he had tears streaming down his face. Suddenly Mulder comes and joins Scully on the couch.**

**Mulder:" Happy anniversary."**

**Scully:" Happy anniversary."**

**Mulder wrapped his arm around Scully and gave her a kiss on her forehead and on the lips.**

**Mulder:" Your watching us getting married again."**

**Scully:" Yeah. It's one of my favorite home videos of us."**

**Mulder:" Remember how nervous we were that day?"**

**Scully:" Do I ?! I was freaking out."**

**Mulder:" That was one of the happiest days of my life."**

**Scully:" Me too."**

**They finished watching the home video and Mulder took Scully by her hand and lead her into the bedroom. They barley slept that night.**

**When the morning came Mulder gave Scully breakfast in bed and he gave her his gift from him to her.**

**Mulder hands Scully her gift...**

**Scully:" What is this ?"**

**Mulder:" One of three gifts. Open it up!"**

**Scully:" Ok settle down there Spooky."**

**Scully opens her gift.**

**Scully:" Oh Mulder! It's beautiful!"**

**Mulder:" You like it?"**

**Scully:" I love it!"**

**It was a locket shaped as a heart and inside was a picture of all the kids and behind it had the first letter intials of the kids, W.M.S.S.S.**

**Mulder:" Alright now for gift number two."**

**Mulder pulls from behind another wrapped box. Scully opens the present and pulls out a red knee length silk dress and a beautiful pair of black heels to go along with the dress.**

**Scully:" Fox this is gorgeous."**

**Mulder:" I saw it and I knew it was what you woud have chosen."**

**Scully:" I never knew you had such taste."**

**Mulder:" Well now you see I surprise you more and more everyday."**

**Scully:" That you do Fox Mulder. That you do."**

**Mulder:" Ok one more gift to go."**

**Scully:" Mulder you spoil me too much."**

**Mulder:" I do it becuse I love you so damn much."**

**Scully:" That's lovely how you used the word damn in that last sentence."**

**Mulder:" You've never complained before when I have used that word."**

**Scully:" I wasn't complaining, I was being sarcastic."**

**Mulder:" Something you dont do as often."**

**Scully:" Keep it up Mulder and I'll hurt you like that beast woman."**

**Mulder:" Yes Dear."**

**Both laugh and Mulder finally hand his last gift to his wife.**

**She opens the gift and finds a letter addressed to here.**

**Scully:" A letter?"**

**Mulder:" This is a letter that I would like or you to read by the end of tonight. It tells you just about all the feelings I have for you."**

**Scully:" Oh my goodness Mulder."**

**Mulder:" I know it's not a great gift but..."**

**Scully:" Mulder you and me really think alike."**

**Mulder:" Why?"**

**Scully:" Well I did the same thing for you."**

**Scully pulls out a fat white envelope from her night stand with the name Fox on it.**

**She hands it to Mulder but tells him not to read it unti the end of tonight. Mulder gives her a kiss and Scully brings out her presents for Mulder.**

**Scully:" Gift number two."**

**Mulder happily accepts the gift and opens it like a little kid on christmas morning.**

**Mulder:" Oh Dana."**

**Scully:" I thought you could use a new bat and basket ball."**

**Mulder:" Dana this is great ! You now how much I love both sports."**

**Scully:" Basket ball is your all time favorite sport but baseball is way too special for the both of us."**

**Scully laters suggest that he could put his new equipment to go use when they go to the park to teach their son how to play both sports. He gives her a kiss and open the next gift. It's a brand new suit and a silk red tie along with a new pair of black going out shoes. Along with that was a new rolex watch which just completly blew him away. They had both arranged weeks earlier to go out to dinner for their anniversary but they were going to pick out eachothers outfits on one condition. The main color had to be red. Both put all their gifts aside and as Scully ats her breakfast Mulder sits next to her in bed and reads the newspaper.**

**I know it's short but Im working with another X Files writer on another fic and my mond is focused on that. So please review! It may be a while though before I update! Dont worry Chapter 44 is going to be good! The end is near though :( Sorry! But dont worry the end is not chapter 44!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**Hey guys sorry for not updating as fast as I usually would. Here is chapter 44 and it's The Mulder's anniversary!**

**Both Mulder and Scully are walkig around crazy through out their room trying to get ready for their anniversary dinner.**

**Mulder:" Baby where is my new watch that you gave me?"**

**Scully:" I put it on top of the dresser next to my neckalace."**

**Scully comes out of the bathroom with beautifuly blowdried hair yet she is still wearing her robe where as Mulder is finished getting ready. Scully gets her dress and unzips it and lays it on the bed as she takes of her robe. Mulder admires her without her noticing. She slips the dress on and asks for Mulder's help in zipping it up.**

**Mulder:" You know Scully you look very hot without this dress on."**

**Scully:" Fox just zip it up please. Maybe you'll get lucky tonight and i'll let you take off my dress."**

**Mulder:" Well if you insist."**

**Both laugh lightly and finish getting ready. Just as Scully is almost done she grabs her new neckalace and asks Mulder to put it on her. He puts it on her and starts kissing th back of her neck. She turns around and kisses him. He places his hands in her hair as hers stay on his arms. His hands move down to her face, neck then waist. They stay there until the here the doorbell ring.**

**William comes running into their room.**

**William:" I think it's grandma!"**

**Mulder:" Thank you William."**

**William:" Mommy you look gorgeous."**

**Scully:" Why thank you sweet heart."**

**Mulder:" You see I have rubbed off on him."**

**Scully:" So then he is going to turn out like a perfect gentlemen just like his daddy."**

**Mulder:" You think so highly of me Dana."**

**Scully:" Fox?"**

**Mulder:" Yeah honey?"**

**Scully:' Go answer the door."**

**Mulder:" Oh right."**

**Mulder runs to the door with William by his side and greets his mother in law who as come over to take care of the kids.**

**Mrs. Scully:" Good evening Fox. Happy anniversary."**

**Mulder:" Thank you Maggie."**

**Maggie hands him her gift for him and Scully. He opens the gift, thanks his mother in law then as his wife coes out of their oom he tells her what the gift is and she too thanks her mother. They say bye to all their kids even to the babies who are sleeping soundly in their cribs. Melissa hung on to Mulder's leg practically crying and begging to go with them. Mulder picked her up from the floor and told her that when he came back he would come back home as soon as possible. It broke his heartto see his baby girl crying for fim especially since she was a real "Daddy's Girl." They finally even though they left a very tearful Melissa.**

**Driving in the car...**

**Mulder:" She just breaks my heart Dana."**

**Scully:" What can I say she loves her daddy. Do you want to go back home?"**

**Mulder:" Our anniversary only comes around once a year Dana. There will be time later for me to be with Meli. I may sound selfish but you know it's true. And you know that I woud love to be with my kids any day of the week, 24/7 but my time especially on this day is to be with you."**

**Scully:" I see what your saying. What are you gonna do if all three girls cling on to you like Melissa just did?"**

**Mulder:" I have no clue. What are you gona do with the boys if they cling on to you?"**

**Scully:" I'm gonna spend time with my little men. They are too cute Mulder just like their father."**

**Mulder:" And the girls are all beautiful just like their mother."**

**Scully:" Mulder how would you describe our children?"**

**Mulder:" Are we playing 20 qustions here Dana?"**

**Scully:" It's just something I have always been meaning to ask you. Now answer the question."**

**Mulder:" Well William is smart. Very observent and he has a kind heart and he is very helpful. He is definely our little boy. He is also loves his siblings very much and he like aliens."**

**Both laugh..**

**Scully:" So you have rubbed off on him. Ok now Melissa."**

**Mulder:" She's beautiful just like you. I love her little red hair she remind me so much of you because she can be the sweetest little girl one minute and be stubborn the next, just like a certain woman I know. She is very much in love with her daddy."**

**Scully:" She definetly is our daughter. She loves you so much Mulder."**

**Mulder:" She loves you too Dana."**

**Scully:" I know that Fox. Ok now Samantha."**

**Mulder:" Samantha is just a little girly girl. She is only a couple months old but you can tell she loves all those pink outfits you put on her. She is going distract all the boys in school just like her sisters which makes me worry. She is just a great baby. She never cries except when she needs us."**

**Scully:" Mulder get ready for having a lot of guys coming over the house to ask you if they can date your daughters."**

**Mulder:" Dana you just saying that puts my stomach in knots. Well then get ready for the boys coming to you asking you how to dance with a girl."**

**Scully:" And I will gladly help them. Speaking of boys now tell me about Sean."**

**Mulder:" My little boy. He is the professor as I like to call him becuase he just studies things all around him just like his mommy. He is so cute and cuddly and he loves to watch sports with me. He is going to want to do everything just like Will. He is going to look up to him and I think he is gonna want to be like me too."**

**Scully:" Well your on a roll with your sons. They are so going to look up to you."**

**Mulder:" Well who better?"**

**Scully:" Last but certantly not least Sara."**

**Mulder:" She is who I call the "Peaceful one." She like Sean is so cuddly and sweet. She is so going to be a " Mommy's girl." She is so quiet you can tell she does not like to bother anyone not even us. I see her when she is like four getting in our bed everynight just because she wants to be with us. She is going to be such a sweet heart. She is my little Sara Michelle."**

**Scully:" You Fox Mulder described your children very beautifully. You really like being a father dont you?"**

**Mulder:" Best job ever. Especially when your a father to our five kids."**

**Scully:" What's the second best job?"**

**Mulder:" Being your husband. I love being married to you Dana. This day five years ago was indeed one of the happiest days of my life."**

**Suddenly they arrive at a private resturaunt very close to the park.**

**Scully:" Mulder I thought we were going to the resturaunt that we always go to. What is this place?"**

**Mulder:" Your gonna love it Dana. It it such a cute resturaunt with the best chocolate mousse cheesecake. They serve a variety of meals. Trust me your gonna love it."**

**Scully:" Ok if you say so."**

**Mulder gets out of the car and opens the door for Scully. They go in the resturaunt hand in hand and are immdiatly taken to their table. Mulder quickly orders wine and both enjoy eacthothers conversation about trips the want to take, the kids and about themelves.**

**When dinner arrives they romantically feed eachother food from one anothers plates. Everyone else in the resturaunt could tell that they adored eacother. After dinner they did indeed order chocolate mousse cheesecake but just one so that they could feed eachother. After dinner and desert they walk over to the dance floor and just before they dance and Mulder goes up to the band and asks them to play " Beyond the sea." He then returns to the dance floor to join his wife.**

**Scully:" Fox William Mulder what are you u to?"**

**Mulder:" You'll see."**

**Just as Mulder grabs Scully with one hand in his and the other on her waist the singer and th band start performing Mulder's song request.**

**Singer:" Some where beyond the sea**

**Some where waiting for me..."**

**Scully:" Mulder."**

**Scully blushes and smiles like a little girl.**

**Mulder:" I love you Dana."**

**Scully:" I love you too."**

**They kiss right there on te dance floor and enjoy the rest of the their dance. Suddenyl after the song ends the band plays a melody of a song that has more meaning for Mulder than Scully so since Scully could not even recognize the song they were laying to Mulder sang it to Scully in her ear.**

**Mulder:" **

**Oh the morning sun in all its glory  
Greets the day with hope and comfort too  
And you fill my life with laughter  
You can make it better  
Ease my troubles that's what you do.**

**There's a love that's divine  
And it's yours and it's mine  
Like the sun at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray to the One**.

**By the time Mulder was done singing to Scully she had tears streaming down her face. When Mulder saw her he wipped her tears away with the tip of his fingers and he gave her a kiss on her forehead and then on the lips. They left right after that to go pay their bill and they then decided to take a walk around the park since they were so close by to it. They quickly get in their car and in less than 3 minutes they were there little did they know that someone was following them.**

**Mulder and Scully got down from their car gave eachother a quick kiss and walk along the pound and the playground. They talked and talked about eachother and old memories. Scully would recall the time they watched movies in his apartment especially how he would think she was so "unamerican" for not wanting butter on her popcorn and he would recall the time he taught her how to play baseball and how it's always "hips before hands." Suddenly just as they were half way around the park they hear footsteps really close to them. Scully grabs Mulder's hand very tightly in fear but Mulder does not call her attention on it because even though he too is concerned he just want to protect his wife. Suddenly the man taps Mulder's shoulder and and they both turn around.**

**Man:" Um excuse me are you Fox and Dana Mulder?"**

**Mulder:" Yes. Why?"**

**Man:" I just wanted to make sure I was getting revenge on the right man."**

**Mulder:" What?"**

**Before the man could answer he punched Mulder in the stomach and on his jaw.**

**Scully:" Mulder!"**

**Man:" That's for Diana! She died because of you! You broke her heart! I knew I was second best but I cant believe you broke her heart! You were the love of her life! And now the true love of your life is gonna pay!"**

**The man grabs Scully by the back of her neck and just as he is going to punch her Mulder rises from the ground and punches the guy knocking him out completely. Mulder sides hurt and so does his jaw but no major injuries. He gets up and as soon as Scully finishes dialing 911 Mulder rushes to Scully side and he lighly messages her neck. He kisses her head and they just stay there with the man lying in front of them and holding eachother waiting for the cops and paramedics. About fifteen minuets later the cops and an ambulance arrives. They take the man to the hospital and they check out Mulder who appears to be ok. The cops later inform them that the man was Steven Armstrong. Diana Fowley's griving ex boyfriend. Mulder and Scully soon just decide to leave and go home. They decided they were going to forget about what happened and just focus on the good of the evening. They arrive home and find their children sound asleep. Mrs. Scully leaves and both go into their rooms and change into their pajamas. Just as they are going to get onto bed t read eachother's letters Sean and Sara start crying. Both go into the nursery and get them and take them bck to their room. Now they both sit next to one another idian style with Sean between Mulder's legs and Sara between Scully's. Both support their babies as they hold right in fron of eachother their letters addressed to one another.**

**Scully's letter to Mulder:**

**" My dearest Fox, Today is the day we were joined as one. Indeed one of the happiest days of my life. I still remember it like it was yesterday, you standing at one end of the asile looking so handsome in your tux already with tears in your eyes as I walk down the aslie. I have never been loved by a man like you love me. You make me feel so special like I truly am the woman of your dreams. You know Mulder you always comment on how beautiful I look but the truth isYou ****don't ****love**** a woman because she's beautiful, She is beautiful because you love her.I never thought that when I entered in that office on September of 1993 that I Dana the skeptic Scully would be sent to spy and work with Fox Spooky Mulder the love of my life. I think I grew appreation for you after my abduction. Your were such a comfort and you were and still are so kind and gentle. I truly fell in love with you after I discovered I had cancer. You were and still are my number one support system. After everything that has happened to us good or bad I still love being with you at the end of the day. I admire everything you say and do. Your the love of my life and my love for you will never change. You are my soulmate, father of our precious children, my lover, husband and best friend. Mulder What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us ( quote from Ralph Waldo Emerson.) Mulder with our relationship since the beginnig I have learned The greatest thing you'll ever learn Is to love and be loved in return.( From "Unforgettable with Love" by Natalie Cole.) Fox my love for you is endless. I love you with all my heart and soul. Thank you for our life together and thank you for the lives we made together. Than you for making me so happy and thank you for loving me. Thank you for wanting to be with me every minute of every day. Thank you for William, Melissa, Samantha, Sean and Sara. Thank you. I love you. I always have and always will. Love always, Dana."**

**Mulder's letter to Scully:**

**" To my wife Dana, How I love thee. I love what this day menas to us. The day we got married was one of the happiest days of our lives. You looked so beautiful in your wedding dress even though you were pregnant. I must admit you look beautiful every minuet of everyday but especially when your pregnant. I love how we are the proud parents of five prcious, wonderful and beautiful children. They are even more special because they are apart of you. Everything about you and everything you do is beautiful.I could just stare at you all day. I woud be mesmorized by your beauty and grace. You Dana have such a kind heart. I have never met such a kind and sweet woman. You have such grace and you always light up a room with just your pressence. You know DanaThe most precious possession that ever comes To a man in this world Is a woman's heart, ( by Josiah G. Holland **) **You are my world Dana. You mean so much to me. If something ever happened to you my world would crumble. Dana our love is like a fairy tale but with one small difference,True love doesn't have a happy ending:****True love**** doesn't have an ending. Dana when we got together and especially when we got married we entered into a whole new worls which is best summed up by the song "****A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But when I'm way up here It's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with you Now I'm in a whole new world with you." Although one of the songs that I truly love tht sums up how mch I admire you is the song from The Police, " Every Breath You Take," ****Every breath you take **  
**Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you **

**Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you say I'll be watching you. ( I truly love this song t's one of my favorites.) Dana you are my sunshine and my angel. You bring out the best in me. Thank you for wanting to be with me even through the bad. We have had some tough times Dana we both know that but we have had way more good times than bad. I have enjoyed every minuet we have spent together. You have been through so much Dana and it breaks my heart to see you suffer but at the end of the day you always there to cheer me up and to pick up the pieces. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for marring me five years ago today. Thank you for our lives together and for our kids. Thank you for making me a father and your husband. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for William, Melissa, Samantha, Sean and Sara. Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world. I love you Dana, my angel. I always have and always will love you. Love always and foreer Fox."**

**It seemed as if they finished reading thier letters at the same time beacuse when they were both done they both looked at eachother with tears streaming down their faces. They both leaned in to kiss eachother. They did not stop unil they really needed to. They kissed and kissed and they did not even move from their spots so they would not disturb their now sleeping babies. They finally got out of bed with one baby in their arms and headed straght to their nurseries. They took Sara to her room first and they hoped they would not disturb Samantha who was sleeping in the next crib. Scully gave her a kiss and so did Mulder who had Sean in his arms and she finally laid her down to sleep. They also quietly and gently gave Samantha a kiss too. Now they went to Sean's room and they both gave him a kiss and Mulder laid him down gently in his crib. After they left they decided to go into Melissa and William's room and give them a kss goodnight aswell. In the end they finally went to their room and locked ther door so they would not be disturbed.**

**Please read and review!!!!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews! Your kind words truly brighten my day!**

**This sadly the end and it's not really a chapter. Im so sorry but one fan really opened my eyes and showed me that there i no plot and this story is too long. Im so sorry for dragging this story.**

**Basically during the summer Mulder and Scully take a trip by themselves to Miami ( My home) and they are really romantic with eachother and they are just truly in love. They celebrate William's birthday. They spend a lot of time with their kids and no they dont have anymore kids. They return to the F.B.I. and William continue's with school. Nothing bad happens to them anymore. John and Monica finally have a baby and they named her Amanda Rose. Mulder and Scully continue to live a happy life with eachother and with the kids they never even thought they could have. I guees now I see that chapter 44 was somewhat a good ending. They were romantic and their love for eachother came out even if it was writen in letters for eachother. Chapter 44 for me was a good ending and so im keeping that as the ending of this relly long sotry that was supposed to be only a few chapters. Thanks so much for all of your reviews! I love you guys and I appreciate all your kind words, suggestions and support!**

**Thank you , Thank you, Thank you!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you...**

**Dark Minds for your wonderful suggestions and support.**

**Egyptian Princess of 1290 b.c. for your kind words and suggestions. You were always a fan of each of my chapters**

**XFiles - Death Thank you for your support and sweet reviews**

**Dedlock thanks for being apart of my support system**

**jesusloves82 thanks for loving my story and for being kind to me in your review**

**MrsSpookyLiz thank you for loving my story thank you for thinking for saying that's it's really sweet.**

**Maggie thank you so much for loving my story and begging for more.**

**ameslynn thank you for your sweet words that made me smile whenever I read your review**

**Chrissy thank you for opening my eyes and seeing my mistakes. Thanks**

**The X Filer thank you for liking my story and for always reviewing.**

**xfilesjunkie thanks for always telling me you wanted me to write more**

**and thank you **

**witchychick1030**

**You brought me to fanfic and for that I am always thankful. Thank you for everything. Thank you.**

**Thanks to all of you guys! Im very sad to end this story but it had to end and thanks for giving me on my first story in total 131 reviews! Thank you guys! Hopefully you will stay tuned to my work. Please give me suggestions for other fics!!!!! Please send me a review!!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you for a wonderful and beautiful 45 chapters.**


End file.
